112 Masen Lane
by barefootduchess
Summary: Bella and Charlie move to Chicago pre-Twilight and Bella becomes fascinated with the grand old abandoned Victorian house across the street from her own. She'd be quite surprised to know the original owner is still alive... sort of. AU, Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1 Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: Musical Inspirations: Swallowed in the Sea - Coldplay**

**-To get the feeling I want I basically use one or two songs that convey the emotion I'm wanting to convey and I put in on repeat until I need a new emotion. At the beginnig of each chapter I will put my musical inspiration(s) and if you like you can download them and use them as background music for your reading. **

**Note: I know I have not gotten very far with My Immortal; I'm blocked on that one so I started this one - My Immortal WILL be continued soon, but it will not be a very long fic, it was never intended to be. This one should be at least as long as Broken and I hope you like it as well as you liked Broken. 112 is an original idea as far as I know... I've actually stopped reading fanfiction (other than Beta-ing a few) so that my ideas will most certainly come from my own head.**

* * *

_Big Girls Don't Cry_

I cried when I found out the news. I knew this was an excellent opportunity for Charlie, and all through dinner I kept a polite smile plastered on my face as I chocked down my meatloaf and mashed potatoes. I listened intently as he told me all about our new house, his new job and my new school… all of which was over two-thousand miles away, two thousand, two hundred, and twenty six miles to be exact.

After dinner, Charlie, thankfully, offered to clear up and do the dishes. He only offered to do them every once in a great while, so I was really grateful that this time was one of those. I went upstairs and grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom; I needed a shower, I needed the heat, the rhythmic pounding of water on my back, my shoulders, my head; and I cried. I cried until no more tears would come.

I had lived here in Forks with Charlie, my dad, ever since I was nine. Up until then, I had lived with my mom, Renee; she and I had lived in Phoenix, Arizona, but when I was eight and a half she found a lump in her breast. Her doctors told her not to worry, that they were sure once they got her into treatment she would be fine and recover well. Unfortunately they were too late; the cancer had spread too much too fast. She died seven months later and I was sent to live with my only relative, my dad, Charlie.

Over the past seven years I had made a few friends, not easy for me, and now I would have to give them up and start all over for my last two years of high school. I remember how I felt when I had first moved here to Forks, it had been like an alien planet. It took me a while to get used to all the green, the rain and the cold. At least in my new home it would not rain so much, the sun would be present during the summer months and I could rid myself of the bulky raincoat I had to use here for the majority of the year.

I wasn't too thrilled about the new town's nickname, however. 'The Windy City' just didn't hit me as an easy place to reside.

After my shower I gathered my things, checked my face in the mirror and rushing back to my room. I put away my bathroom bag and climbed into bed. I couldn't cry anymore, but the feeling of despair inside would not let me be. I picked up the phone next to my bed and dialed Angela's number. Her voice was slightly groggy sounding as she muttered a 'hello.'

"Hey Ang, sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, knowing full well that I must have.

"Yeah, Bell, but its ok, what's up?" She asked regaining her composure.

"I'm moving next week… I just found out. Charlie got a job as chief of police… in Chicago." The tears began to roll down my cheeks again as I thought of not being able to pick up the phone and call Angela anytime I needed an ear or a shoulder to cry on.

"Oh, Bella… I'm so sorry. I can't imagine you not being here for the rest of high school." She said.

"Me either. I can't stand the fact that you'll be so far away, we won't even be able to talk every day." I said, my voice beginning to get hoarse.

We talked for a while before agreeing to skip lunch at school the next day to come up with a plan for staying in touch during my exile. I croaked out a watery 'goodbye' before finally hanging up the phone. I tossed and turned in my bed that night, unable to sleep.

The next few days were no better; I walked about in a state of permanent mope. I just couldn't believe that after finally getting comfortable here in this tiny green town that I would likely not see it again before I went to college.

Angela and I had promised each other years ago that we would attend the same college so neither of us would have to start the first day all alone. We had agreed to this pact after she had befriended me on my first day of school here in Forks. I had opened up to her and told her how awkward I felt because I didn't know anybody. We had recently decided upon Washington State because it would accept both of us and wouldn't be as demanding as someplace like Harvard or Yale, plus, we could stay close to home and visit our families on the weekends if we wanted.

The week passed quickly and before I knew it, moving day had come. A large group of guys came in and took our packed boxes and loaded them onto a mayflower truck and left us looking at an extremely empty house. The bareness of the walls and floors were depressing enough in themselves. I grabbed the suitcase I had packed last night and turned to take one last look at my room.

'_Goodbye blue walls, goodbye drafty window.'_ I said mentally. I would miss that window most of all, but just why I could not say; it was far from perfect. It was drafty, it didn't lock and I couldn't seem to get it to open no matter how hard I tried. But for some reason I felt it held something that I would most certainly regret to miss.

I walked with Charlie through the house once more, he, checking to make sure we hadn't missed anything, me, quietly thinking my goodbyes to the only other home I had ever known.

We climbed into Charlie's old navy blue suburban, suitcases loaded, and pulled out of the driveway for the last time. I couldn't help the single tear that fell from my eye as we drove away from my house and out of Forks, Washington forever.

Our first night on the road was spent in Helena, Montana. Charlie was considerate enough to have booked our motel stays along the way with two single rooms that adjoined. Like me, Charlie was a private person, neither of us talked very much, and other than sharing a dinner table every night, pretty much kept to ourselves.

The next night in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, while Charlie and I were waiting on the dinner we had ordered at some place called Phillips Avenue Diner, he asked me if he had told me about our new house in Chicago. Of course he had, last week at dinner when he broke the news of our impending move, but I had been so distraught and focused on not making a scene that I realized I hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Sure, dad, but tell me again. Maybe you think of something you forgot last week." I said trying to sound genuinely interested.

"Well, Bells,' he began, 'like I said, you get the room on the front of the house, your window faces the street. It's a pretty nice view I hear. The realtor said that room would be ideal for a teenage girl, got a big window seat or something." He said uncomfortably.

Charlie was not good with detailed descriptions of anything, much less the room for a teenage girl, especially one he had not personally seen.

"Sounds great, dad," I said trying to sound encouraging and hopeful.

Charlie nodded his head, "I did tell you that you're getting your own bathroom didn't I?" he said, obviously trying to remember if he had shared that particular piece of information before this moment.

"I don't think so, dad…seems like I'd remember a detail as important as that!" I added with a little laugh.

Charlie chuckled and that seemed to be the end of our conversation. Our dinner arrived shortly and we spent the rest of the meal in near silence.

The next day we got to our new house on Masen Lane. It was dark when we arrived and we were exhausted from the three day drive so we decided to just call it an early night. The movers had come in, set up necessary items like beds, put large furniture in an obvious place, unloaded all of the boxes, etc., and left.

I slept on my naked, unmade bed in my jeans and t-shirt, pausing only long enough to kick off my sneakers and find my pillow in the madness of boxes that was my room.

The morning broke bright and sunny. It was an odd sight to see the sun breaking through the clouds this early in the year. In Forks we only saw the sun once July hit, and that was a rarity even then. Here it was only late April and already the sun was making a glorious appearance. I could get used to that.

As I opened my bleary, overtired eyes, the first thing I noticed, other than the sunlight breaking through my window, was the color of my room. Soft sage green with white trim, the floors were a deep, cherry colored hardwood.

I had barely had the chance to register the soft, calming colors of my room when I heard a light tapping on my door.

"Bells, it's after ten, you alright?" Charlie's half worried voice came through the cracks of my doorway.

"I'm fine, dad, just sleeping off the three day, leg numbing ride." I answered back. "Be down in a minute." I yelled as I heard his footsteps walking away.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked sleepily down stairs. Every wall in the house except for the four in my bedroom and adjoining bathroom were painted a bright vibrant rainforest green. Suddenly I knew why the poor realtor had been so leery of suggesting this house, and why Charlie had been so anxious to buy it.

It reminded him and me as well, of Forks. It was the color that permeated the entire region of the Olympic Peninsula in Washington. At some level I was sure that this was unhealthy. But in a strange way it was comforting.

"Morning, Bells,' Charlie said as I entered the kitchen. 'Got you a little something to make the move a little easier; Next weekend we'll go looking for you a vehicle to get you around; not sure I want you on the public transportation system here if it's not necessary."

I looked at the box sitting next to Charlie on the dining table. It was flat looking and longish… like a large photo album or something.

"Ch- Dad, you didn't have to get me anything, really." I said. I hated getting gifts; it just made things all squishy and awkward inside me… I didn't like outwardly dealing with emotions.

I opened the box and, to my surprise, it was a brand new laptop. I was speechless.

"I thought it might make it easier if you could talk to Angela every now and then. I didn't expect it would come so early; the postman dropped it off just before I came up to get you. I got a good deal on the internet service when I had the cable turned on." Charlie said all in a whoosh of words as if he wouldn't be able to get it out if he didn't rush through it.

"Dad thanks. You have no idea…" I stammered.

"Yeah, Bells… I do. I know how tough it is to be the new kid, especially at the end of the school year." He said.

"Well I'm off to the station." He said picking up his belt and gun from the table.

"It's Saturday, Dad. I thought you weren't going in until Monday." I said, puzzled that he would be so eager to get to work so soon after arriving.

"Yeah, well, I got to pick up my new cruiser. See my office, things like that." He said as he walked out the door.

I took my new computer up to my room and turned it on. After setting up an email account I grabbed my address book, typed in Angela's email address and started my first of many messages to her.

_Dear Ang, guess what? My dad got me a new laptop! Can you believe it? Now we can talk every day! I miss you so much already. Hope Jessica is treating you well. Talk to you later. Email me back as soon as you get this! Lots of love, Bella._

I shut the laptop and began the daunting job of unpacking and moving in.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 - Let me know if you like it so far; the more reviews I get the faster I can post my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Grand Lady

**A/N: Earth to Bella (parts 1 and 2) - Incubus**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – The Grand Lady_

By the end of the weekend I had all of the major rooms unpacked. Mine last of all and I was pleased to finally sit down and check my email. It was Sunday evening, Jessica's message had come yesterday at seven pm Washington time. It read;

_Dear Bella,_

_That's awesome! I can't believe your dad would think of something so sweet! Not that he's not sweet, just seems like he wouldn't think of something like that. You know what I mean. Anyway, everything here seems so weird. I dread going back to school on Monday. Maybe my mom would let me fly down to see you for a week in the summer. We should try to plan that or something. Hope all goes well for you on your first day of school!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Angela._

I smiled, as I put away the computer. I knew she had already been through two days of school without me, but Monday would make it seem more final.

I grabbed my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights and went over to make myself comfortable on my window seat. I had read through the first three chapters before letting my mind, and my eyes, wander out my window to the view of the front yard, the street and the row of houses across the street. The one directly across from us, 112 Masen Lane, was a deep shade of blue with cheerful white trim. The roof peaked and gabled all over, it was an obviously old Victorian style house and though the yard was well kept and the paint on the house looked fresh I could see from my vantage point that it was empty.

I continued to stare at the old thing, daydreaming about what it must look like inside. I imagined it in its heyday, with ruffled Victorian ladies sitting on its shaded porch, dapper gentlemen pulling the new fangled model A Ford into the driveway. I could get lost for hours daydreaming like that. I imagined some dramatic romantic tragedy taking place and the couple sadly leaving the old thing to be bought by a succession of owners over the years.

I disappointedly pulled myself away from the window seat and my daydreams to go downstairs to the kitchen and start supper. Tonight's fare would be simple; spaghetti and meat sauce, at least until I could make a good trip to the grocery store.

Charlie came home promptly at seven as promised. We shared a quiet meal and I decided to turn in early; better to get a good night's rest before starting the daunting new school tomorrow. I could barely remember the school in Phoenix, but Forks High School had only three hundred and fifty eight, now three hundred fifty seven students. My new school was reported to have over six-hundred in my sophomore class alone.

I doubted I would make friends right away, Angela had been a once in a lifetime friend. There were other kids I knew and spoke with at lunch and during study hall, but none I really connected with.

I woke bright and early at six a.m. and showered and dressed for my first day of school. I wore my red sweater and my dark blue jeans. I put on some light makeup; I wanted my first impression in this alien place to be a good one.

If at all possible I was even more out of place here in Chicago than I ever was in Forks. The kids weren't unfriendly – they simply seemed to automatically avoid me. As I looked around at lunchtime, sitting alone at a cozy corner table, I saw a marked difference between myself and the other children in this rather large high school. They all seemed so current, so 'today', so colorful. I, in contrast, seemed faded, like when you compare a high quality, cutting edge, digital photograph from today to a Technicolor, white edged photo from the 1950s. Washed out and slightly blurry; my pastel blue t-shirt and light faded blue jeans, my pale, sallow skin, seemed so faded and worn against the bright, busy, colorful background of the cafeteria – of the whole school, actually. I ate in silence, continued my classes and built a steady, boring routine that lasted the remainder of the school year. Luckily it was only a little over a month left in the semester.

Every Saturday I finished the housework and meal planning for the week and retreated to my window seat with my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights. Likewise, every Saturday my attention was successfully called away from my book to the grand lady across the street.

I let my mind roam freely, my fantasies about my former neighbors played out as if before my eyes. I found myself more and more often letting my fantastic scenarios follow me to bed on weekends. They seemed to trickle into study hall, bus rides, and any other time my mind was not otherwise occupied. I began to cherish my time alone with my little stories.

Soon my imagination was not satisfied with my musings of the people having out there little lives outside the house. I needed to see inside; my imagination simply could not fathom the inner dwelling across the street. It was too fascinating, too grand to simply imagine the interior, I had to see it.

Before I knew it, summer vacation had come and my days were filled with long gaps of nothing. Charlie felt bad once he realized that I hadn't really had much time to make many friends and that I seemed to sit around the house during the day while he was gone. So I took up going out during the day and leaving notes on the fridge just in case he came home early, purposefully leaving them up even after I got home so that he would know I had gotten out of the house for a bit.

Of course my first temptation was to visit the beautiful Victorian across the street, 112 Masen Lane. Truthfully I was afraid that someone might catch me trespassing; who knew who owned the place, it could be the neighbors for all I knew, or perhaps the neighbors knew the owner. Either way I did not want to find myself called in to the station for suspected trespassing or worse, vandalism. Charlie would understand I meant no harm, but it might not be he who was sent to answer the call and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his co-workers.

So I took the next best thing; the library. I made a mission of it gaining all the knowledge I could of the area of town we lived in, its history and most specifically, 112 Masen Lane. I thirsted for information about that house. I was so drawn to it. Why couldn't Charlie have bought that one? Because I would probably be obsessed with the house we are living in now, that's why. It was likely just boredom that drove my curiosity, but either way, it gave me something to do.

I found a few old photos of the street, Masen Lane, in the early 1930s, but it looked as if the house had been vacant even then. Odd; certainly it could not have stood empty for so long as that. Probably the photos were just taken in between occupants.

After very little more information turning up about my obsession I decided to ask one of the librarians how I could find out more about it. Linda, it turned out, lived on the same street I did, but two blocks down. She had lived in the house she now was in all her life as it had belonged to her parents and when they moved she decided to buy it. She told me that 112 had been vacant as long as she could remember.

She too, as a teenager, had taken an interest in the house and inquired about it of anyone who lived in the area.

"I first asked my dad about it when I was about fourteen years old. He told me that as long as he could remember it had been empty. They moved to Masen Lane in1963, but my grandparents lived in the area for decades before that. Always it has been that way, ever since the good doctor and his family died back in the early 1900s." She told me.

"Who was the good doctor?" I asked.

"I'm not sure; that answer was enough for me, I suppose. After that my friends and I just assumed it was haunted and left it alone." She laughed.

She told me that if my heart was stouter than hers, that I could research it at the regional library and possibly come up with more information about the family who had lived and died there. That's just what I did. Every day I marched myself to the regional library, well, with the help of the public transportation system, which Charlie, after hearing good report from the boys at the station, had decided to let me use.

I started my search with property ownership of the house which of course was originally in the name of Edward Anthony Masen Sr. M.D.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I decided to give you chapter two as well, because chapter one really didn't have much substance to it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**A/N: Okay you guys are SO awesome witht he reviews and stuff I'm gonna post ANOTHER chapter! Yay! Also I'm anxious to see what you think.**

**Musical Inspiration for this chapter: Hymn to the Sea - Titanic soundtrack and ****Bella's Lullaby - Twilight Soundtrack**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Discovery_

I started my search with property ownership of the house which of course was originally in the name of Edward Anthony Masen Sr. M.D.

What a nice name. It had an air of respect about it. Dr. Masen, who I also found out, the street was named for, was the son of an Irish immigrant who had immigrated to America during the potato famine in 1852. Dr. Masen's father, Arthur MacMasen married the same year to an Irish woman living in Springfield and set up house there. To shield his growing family from the prejudice of the Irish immigrants at the time, Arthur decided to drop the 'Mac' on his last name and was from then on known simply as Arthur Masen.

Arthur had four children, two boys, Edward Anthony, the eldest and Robert Andrew and two girls, both of whom died in infancy and their names were not given. Edward was quite the scholar and was able to attend university at Knox College in Galesburg, Illinois with a full scholarship. Robert, ironically became a stone mason, and was by friends, family and customers known simply as 'Mason.' Sadly, Robert died at the age of 25 after 75 pounds of brick fell on him from a weak and breaking scaffold.

Edwards graduated with honors and became a well respected Doctor, moving to Chicago in 1898. Soon after establishing his own practice, he met the love of his life, Elizabeth Kennedy, also of Irish decent. They married in 1900 and bore one child one year later, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. The good doctor was awarded with several honors on behalf of the city and was infact one of the top five in the state of Illinois. He even had the street he lived on, which was then called Old Derringer Pass Road, named after him.

It was not to last, however, in 1918 the Spanish Influenza hit the town and the doctor was one of the first physicians to contract the disease. Unfortunately he died, but not before accidentally exposing his wife, Elizabeth and seventeen year old son, Edward to the virus. They too, were recorded to have died of the flu, but the property, willed to Edward Jr., had no one else to be left to.

Out of respect for the beloved doctor, the city left his house just the way it had been at the time of his death. Twenty years later, it still stood vacant, but a distant relative came to claim it and has since kept it in good repair, occasionally hiring workers to see to its condition.

I looked at the name of the current property owner. E. Cullen, current residence was listed as Alaska. How very odd, I thought, a relative all the way from Alaska paying to keep the property up as well as it was. He was either more devoted to family roots than most, or he simply did it for the good of the city of Chicago. It seemed to me, though, that it might be of more use as a historical landmark or something, belonging to the Historical Society of Chicago.

Actually my reasoning was partially selfish; if it were owned by the Historical Society; at least then one could possibly tour it.

I sighed as I left the regional library. It was as cloudy as Forks used to be, but rain had not been in the forecast. I had left my umbrella at home today, banking on the weatherman's assurance. The bus stop was a block and a half from my house, which on most days didn't seem at all a daunting or weary walk. I walked quickly as I tried to beat the seemingly imminent downpour. As I reached sight of my house I reached into my pocket to retrieve the front door key. Charlie always insisted that I lock the door whether I intended to be out five minutes or five days because a burglar wouldn't know the difference.

As I felt around inside my jeans I had a startling realization. The key was on the table next to the door. Inside; I was outside. Charlie wouldn't be home for nearly three hours yet. Our lovely little house had no shelter of a porch or portico. Neither did any of our neighbors, none of whom I knew or had even met yet, save librarian Linda who also wouldn't be home for hours yet; the library was open until seven.

I looked to the old Masen house. How many hours had I sat at my window longing even to relax on the front porch? Now that it seemed I had no other choice, the old house looked more menacing, larger somehow, and just a bit…scary.

Maybe it was the fact that I now knew that people had died there. Died and no one else had taken up residence since then. Had the relative ever even seen the place? Of course workers had been in and out a bit keeping it up and all, but how far could that extend? No one who really cared about the place had set foot in it in almost a hundred years.

As I stood there gazing up at the house I felt the first few huge raindrops hit my head and shoulders. I didn't have much longer to decide; it was stand here like an idiot and get wet, or sit on the porch of 112 while I waited for Charlie to come home. My mind was quickly made up and I rushed up the steps to my grand lady.

The porch was even bigger than I had thought, and I now noticed, wrapped around one side all the way to the back of the house. I cautiously walked the old porch, the beams, though freshly painted, squeaked under my feet with the wonderful cracks and squeals that only a house standing for so long can.

I looked cautiously in the windows as I passed. Most of the first floor windows seemed to be covered by a thick lace curtain that prevented much of a view into the rooms that I had dreamt of so often. As I reached the end of the porch which descended into steps leading down off the porch into the back yard or into the back door, I hesitated. Out of curiosity I placed my hand on the doorknob of the back door. I turned it ever so slightly, and to my great surprise, it opened.

I felt like Alice in Wonderland, trying to choose whether or not it was rude to snoop in an abandoned house. Well, not really abandoned; after all, the owner made an effort to keep it up. I took a deep breath and opened the door a bit wider. Looking around and behind me to see if anyone was watching or present and seeing no one, I took a step that would ultimately change my life. I stepped inside.

**EPOV**

"I called you, you didn't come. Is everything okay?"

Alice stepped into my room from the hallway, I nodded slightly. I knew she would see it thought a human would barely discern any movement at all.

"We're all ready to go, you coming this time?"

I made no move this time as she walked slowly forward, she would know what my unresponsiveness meant too.

"You're looking at her picture again… Edward… it's been so long. Please don't do this to yourself; come hunting… it will clear your mind and we all need to be ready in case we don't get the chance again before the move. The movers will be human you know… none of us need the temptation."

She said, placing a tiny hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I said, my voice cracking ever so slightly. Silently I cursed myself; she would pick up on it… I really didn't want her to know how much I had been mourning her again lately.

"Oh, Edward, I wish there was something I could do to lessen the pain. You can't go on like this; you weren't even courting her… she never knew how you felt." She said.

"For that I'm grateful. She never knew what she was missing… I need to visit her, just once… one last time. I have to see her, Alice. I have to know." I said. Alice would know that I was not intending to convince her of my decision. She knew me well enough to know that I had been considering this for a while and had already decided.

"I understand, Edward. Please come hunting with us though… it will help. I promise." She said quietly.

"Thank you Alice. But no, I'll hunt along the way. I'd rather not see anyone else right now." I said. At times when my heart felt the heavy emptiness of my foreboding eternity Alice, my 'sister' was the only member of my family I could tolerate. She knew when to push and when not to. Somehow, she understood, even when she didn't.

"Alright, Edward; Good luck; I hope you find her life a happy one, for both your sakes." I could feel the slight smile in her voice; I knew that if she could cry she would cry tears of sympathy for me. At times I felt as close to her as if she were my blood relation.

I grew up an only child, but if I could have chosen to have a sibling, Alice would have been it.

I waited for the others to leave before I started on my way. I liked the peacefulness of traveling on my own. I had a long way to go, but I decided early on to take my time and drive at human speeds. Usually, when my spirits were better, I was known for being the fastest in my family; on foot and wheels.

My past flew before me; I relaxed as the memories flooded my mind. The drive, I knew, would have this affect on me, but I didn't mind. Perhaps, if I were lucky, this trip would settle me. Perhaps I would no longer feel the need to revisit my past, to see her… if she were even still there…still alive.

I could see her beautiful soft brown hair, how it framed her face, her chocolate brown eyes, how they seemed to bore into me, to look deep into my soul. How could she never have known how I felt? How could she not have felt the electricity between us? Perhaps it was better this way, just as I had assured Alice.

Would I speak to her? Certainly she should not see me… that would be too much… could I see her without wanting to speak? To touch her? I knew not to expect the beauty that my memory held fast to, but I could not imagine her any other way.

BPOV

I stepped inside the door and quickly shut it behind me, quietly as if not to disturb anyone who might be inside. Despite the obvious lack of use, the house was not covered in dust or cobwebs, but quite presentable.

I explored quietly as the thunder crashed outside. Each room seemed to bring the past alive. I felt quite the intruder, worse… like I was desecrating a tomb… disturbing the ghosts long laid to rest. I knew I should turn around, walk back out the door and wait quietly on the porch for the rain to stop. But I couldn't; something was pulling me forward.

I walked through the rooms on the ground floor; everything was as if in a time warp… a mixture of items, furniture, art from the early twentieth century Edwardian era, almost to the nineteen twenties. The house was like a vault… everything I saw belonged in the Smithsonian.

I finished my tour of the ground floor and decided to try the upstairs. My love for the house, my obsession, I could feel it growing the longer I stayed. I knew I was like an addict allowing the drug to enter my veins, to fill my senses, to dull my reality into a perfect place built only for me. I was lost to time.

The master bedroom was the first room on the second floor I came to. I was beautiful, retaining the most of the Victorian and Edwardian era furniture. I allowed myself to step back in time, I walked into this house as Bella Swan, visitor from the twentieth century, but I knew very well that I would leave as Isabella, Victorian lady; At least in my own mind.

The lady of the house obviously lacked for nothing. I sat carefully at her dressing table, fingering gently her cosmetic dishes, hair tools, perfumes. I looked into her mirror and imagined myself the lady of this grand Queen Anne. I looked around, a bit more, as if deciding for sure to do what I knew was wrong.

Empty or not, these thing belonged to someone else. I had no right to walk through here much less even consider what I was considering.

My hands moved as if compelled, I knew well that if I wanted to I could stop them. But that was the problem. I did not want to; I had no inclination to stop myself whatsoever.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, one of my infamous cliffies! Yes I have written up to the eighth chapter! No! I cannot, must not post it all in one night! Where would the mystery and suspense be then? Please review... please no death threats, anything else is fine LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4 Visitors

**A/N: Here's a little something to keep you all up later than you should be! **

**Musical Inspiration: Carry You Home - James Blunt**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Visitors_

I stood and walked toward Mrs. Masen's wardrobe closet. As I opened the doors a perfume, light and slightly lavender scented hit me as if these doors had not been opened since the poor lady's demise. A shiver ran through me as I realized in all probability, it had not.

I ran my hand over her dresses hanging in the closet, soft pastels, whites and blues mostly. I selected one and walked over to the grand full length mirror, holding it up to me as I gazed. This dress must have been one from her earlier days of her marriage. It was nearly Victorian in style, long and white, well, more of an off white color or ivory. The high neckline, beaded false buttons down the front and laced edging gave it the most beautiful ethereal quality. Like the dress of an angel, or a bride. Perhaps this was her wedding gown.

As I stood before the mirror daydreaming, I noticed how quiet it had become. Another shiver went down my spine. It was eerily silent, and it took me a moment to figure out just why. The storm had stopped and the sky was clearing. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time; 6:45 – Charlie would be home anytime now.

I quickly returned the dress to the wardrobe and made sure to shut it just as it had been. I then hurried downstairs and out the way I had come. I took one last look around before I closed the door. How it pained me to leave. The house had even more draw to me than it had from my window, or from the library documents about the Masens.

As I stood waiting at my own doorstep for Charlie to arrive, I saw a shiny silver car slow before 112. It was getting dark so I could not make out the driver, but it seemed they were interested only in the house across the street. I expected the car to stop, but it kept on gaining speed as it pulled farther and farther away from our area of the street.

As I explained my detour to Charlie over dinner and the reason for my intrusion of the old house, the corner of my eye caught tail lights pulling into 112. I half wondered if it were the same car that had slowed before the house earlier, but when Charlie began to speak I forgot about it completely.

"Technically it's not trespassing, Bells, since the house is essentially abandoned, but I wouldn't go poking around it anymore just to be on the safe side. Better to err on the side of caution, hmm?" He said as he finished the fish fillets I had thrown into the oven as a quick fix for dinner. I was glad I had picked them up earlier in the week.

I cleaned up and went to bed early, intending to email Angela about what had happened today and how badly I had wanted to go back. As I sat down at my window seat I noticed the light on the third floor of 112 was lit. The light was very dim, as if from a candle or hurricane lantern, but that there was light at all in the old house was enough to intrigue my interest.

I squinted as hard as I could but could make out no shadows or silhouettes to speak of in the room. I wondered if the person visiting was the distant relative come down to take inventory of his possession. How odd that today of all days the person would suddenly take an interest. After ninety years they finally realized what a treasure they possessed.

I watched as long as my eyes would cooperate, which wasn't very long. And I fell asleep under my pink chenille throw blanket, with my forehead resting on the window pane.

EPOV

I drove what should have taken days in only hours. My anxiety to see her, just one last time, was insatiable. I had kept up with her for the last eighty odd years and only recently had lost any news of her existence.

I arrived in Chicago in the late evening. I struggled with the decision of whether to see her first, or set up residence in the old house. Tomorrow would likely be a sunny day, so I would be forced to take cover at some point. I turned on the local radio station and waited.

I drove by the old house, slowing a bit to see that it was in the condition I had left it thirty years prior. I had only driven by it then, but all looked well. Mrs. Bernstein, the lady who came in once a month to do light dusting and sweeping had died and I was in need of a replacement. I found one without too much trouble, but hearing her thoughts during the brief interview left me wondering if I shouldn't stay longer to find more reliable help.

The girl, who replaced staunch old Mrs. Bernstein, was young, barely out of high school, with bright blue eyes and a slightly disorganized appearance. She was honest enough, and her thoughts did not reveal any hint of deception or malice. I knew she would keep the place for me, and I knew she would not steal from me – the only concern I had was that her train of thought was quite jumbled and she seemed to forget things here and there.

I often wondered if she ever remembered to lock up at night, but with the reputation the house was getting I knew I would have little to worry about.

As I ensured that all looked as it should the radio announcer forecast the morrow would in fact be a cloudy one. My heart lightened at this news and I decided to drive quickly by the nursing home across town that I would be visiting tomorrow before returning to the house.

After assuring that this was indeed the same home I had read about, I headed back to 112, my childhood home. As suspected, Debra had forgotten to lock the back door, her entry and exit point, but there were no other signs of mishap. As I entered the house, however, my senses heightened. Something was wrong; Debra's faint scent lingered in the air, the scent of yellow cake and honeysuckle, but there was a stronger one – more recent, more invasive.

I walked through the house following this new trail. It was covering a nearly visible trail on the carpets, over the banister, up the stairs. My mouth began to water, the more it pulled me in the hungrier I became. The scent lured me up the stairs, an invisible assailant, taunting, teasing me, and begging me to devour it.

I walked, the scent beguiling me now as no smell ever had, the smell of freesia, lilac and strawberry. The mouthwatering aroma was focused mainly in my parents' old room. I followed it to my mother's vanity table, then to her wardrobe… I opened the closet. My eyes blackened, half out of hunger for the new, incredible aroma, half out of fury.

How dare this stranger, this invader, touch my mother's things. My anger raged within me – I felt violated, as if I had been vandalized, but the vandal had taken nothing, stolen nothing, and harmed nothing. Only touched… as if out of curiosity.

How dare they. These things were mine. After my visit to Plantation Oaks Nursing Care tomorrow, I would inquire of Debra as to this visitor. If it were a guest of hers I would make it clear that no other individuals were welcome in 112 Masen Lane. If it were an intruder she knew nothing about, she would receive a stern warning about remembering her duties to lock the doors as she left the premises.

I went upstairs to my old room. It was the first time I had seen it since I left it so long ago. Ninety years had passed. It was just as I remembered it. I lay down on my bed, anticipating my visit tomorrow. I contemplated whether or not it would be worth it to try to talk to her. I wanted to speak to her just one last time. I wanted her to know what really happened to me, that I was sorry for not contacting her sooner. That I wished I had made my move before I fell ill.

As the night turned into day… the morning dawned cloudy and dull, just as the weatherman had predicted. Excellent.

I drove to the nursing home I had passed the night before, parked my car and got out. I walked to the visitor station in the middle of the large lobby and caught the attention of one of the head nurses.

"Excuse me, Nurse Rhea, my name is Edward Cullen, I had a vase of yellow roses sent here that should have arrived just an hour ago or less. I was wondering if they had come."

She paused, before holding up one finger signaling for me to wait. She returned promptly with the vase of flowers in hand.

"You're here to see old Mrs. Patton, correct?" she asked in a southern drawl.

"Yes, I am. Is she available?" I asked knowing from the nurse's mind that she was ready and waiting in the visitors lounge.

"Sure is… couldn't imagine who must want to be seeing her, though, as the note had no name on it. Just clip this 'visitor' tag to your shirt pocket and you can go on in… down the hall to your left and take a right at the first turn – lounge is on the right, she's the only patient in there right now." She said.

I nodded my thanks to her and began down the hallway to my left. I reached the visitors lounge without incident and peeked around the corner inside. I couldn't believe the butterflies that suddenly sprang up in my stomach.

She sat facing the window, away from me. I walked slowly, silently toward her. To my great surprise she heard me; most humans could not hear us if we did not want them to.

"I know who you are and I want you to know I'm ready." She said; her voice quiet to human ears, but loud and clear to mine. I frowned at her meaning… her thoughts indicated she was talking to…how did she put it… the angel of death.

"I'm not death, Willow, just an old friend." I said, kneeling at her side.

She turned; a look of shock and terror crossed her face as she turned to face me. Her features were withered, but still recognizable. My Willow, beautiful, Willow.

"Edward Masen?! You're dead… you've been dead for ninety years." Her face calmed. "Are you here to lead me to heaven?" She asked quietly.

"That's why I'm here, Will… not to take your life, but to apologize. I didn't exactly stop existing when I died ninety years ago. But I couldn't bear to hurt you by staying around… I should have come before now." I said, words tumbling from my mouth.

I hadn't intended to tell her so bluntly if at all, but for some reason I never could keep my composure around Willow Charleson, now Mrs. Willow Patton.

In our youth she was, for lack of a better word, my sweetheart. Both of us were painfully bashful and we never actually courted. I heard from my friends that she felt the same about me as I did about her, but I never found out for myself; a week later I was ill with influenza, never to really recover.

"I knew you weren't dead, Edward. They never produced a body, I knew something had happened, but I knew you didn't really die." She said calmly. "I said so to everyone who would listen until they started considering putting me in an institution. Then after a while I started to think they might be right. But I always held on to hope." A single tear fell down her pale withered cheek as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you." I said as I moved around to sit before her, looking up into her still beautiful face, though now etched with the lines of time and life.

"Don't apologize to me Edward. Send me home." She said as she reached out to touch my hand.

I withdrew it out of habit; humans usually started at the temperature of our bodies, but she would not be deterred, she reached further and grasped my hand in hers.

"I can't send you home, Will. I don't have that power." I said; my eyes down cast.

"Yes you can vampire." she said, her voice only barely above that of a whisper.

"Yes, I know what you are; what else could you be?"

I was speechless... how had she known?

"I expected you… I didn't know when – over these last few years I had heard of someone keeping up the old Masen place. I knew you had no relatives living. I inquired as to whom, they told me Edward Cullen, a distant relative of yours." She laughed feebly.

"I remembered Dr. Cullen… how young and beautiful he was. A friend of your father's he was, but his hands were so cold, his eyes would change between dark and light. I knew he cared for you when you were sick, you and your mother. I asked him about your body. Where it was, why hadn't you been given a better funeral… just a memorial service? His silence on the subject was deafening. "She smiled knowingly.

"I knew he was involved. It took me many years to put it all together, but after aloy of research, reading, and speaking with people that others labeled as 'lunatics' I put two and two together. I've known for over thirty five years." She smiled slyly.

Now my face was the one that registered shock. "Willow, why didn't you contact me then? I would have come."

"I know you would have, but I also know that you have a lot longer to register regret than I do; I wouldn't want you to feel undue remorse any longer than you must, Edward. It is a little late to tell you, but I was fond of you too. I only wish you'd not have fallen ill. I'm sure we would have courted." She said, a demure smile playing on her lips.

"How has your life been, Will? Have you been happy?" I asked, hoping to change the subject we were drawing close to; I wasn't sure I could handle it.

"It's been lovely, Edward. Three years after your death I married Robert Patton. We had three children, all of whom died in infancy. We had two girls, Sarah and Eleanor, and one boy, Edward Anthony. Twenty years ago Robert joined them and now it's my turn." She said.

"Don't talk like that, Will… you're going to live a long time yet." I said, though I could smell differently; just as flowers' unique scents become intensely sweet just before they die, so do humans, though, to my knowledge, it is detectable only to my kind.

"Don't toy with me, vampire. I'm old, but I'm not senile yet, and if I'm correct you can't go senile in a few days or so." She laughed easily.

"I'll stay with you, Will, if you want me to. I won't leave your side, not for a moment." I said, desperately hoping she would agree.

"I'd like that Edward. Very much; no one wants to die alone. I'd appreciate your presence more than you know." She whispered.

If I could cry I would have, of sadness, relief, sorrow. What a life I had wasted, she had known about what I was, and yet she trusted me here in this place.

I suppose she thought that no one here would really have anything else to lose and might even acquiesce to the opportunity of an assisted death. I never told her about my special diet, I felt there was no need; she was not afraid of me, nor was she afraid of death. She had lived a long life and felt she was ready to pass on to the next stage.

I stayed with her; I was by her side day and night, pretending to sleep in a chair every now and then when nurses would come in to tend to her needs. We talked endlessly about the past, the present and all its wonders and what the future would hold, mostly for me.

But mostly I just watched her sleep. I loved listening to her dreams, which were primarily memories of her life. She was right; it had been a lovely one. I was glad that she had gone on without me. In a way I wish I could have done the same, but if I had, there would be no one to hold her hand in her last days.

I suppose sometimes fate has a strange way of working things out.

* * *

**A/N: Does that quell the curiosity a bit? I wrote this because I felt Edward needed a good reason to be so doggone moody all the time. Other than the fact that he was immortal and lonely and feeling all monstery and junk - that's already been done by a hot vampire... Louis (from Interview With The Vampire) so I decided to give Edward some background beyond what Stephenie tells us!**

**Hope you like!**

**Heads UP! -Next chapter will be up soon, if you don't have a box of tissues, I suggest you go buy one!-**

**Tootles! -Please review!-**


	5. Chapter 5 Loss

**A/N: Happy Friday, people! Here's one to Hopefully start your weekend off right. Depending on how much I get done, you might see chapter six before the weekend is over!**

**Musical Inspiration: Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Loss

BPOV

I opened my laptop and discovered several messages from Angela in my email inbox. Most of them were just general emails, updates and so on. The last couple sounded more and more concerned.

"_Bella, where are you, are you alright? I hope you're just out with friends; but I thought you said you hadn't really made any. I'm getting worried and considering calling Charlie to make sure you're still alive. If you don't email me within 48 hours I'm calling Charlie, ok? Love you, miss you, and write me… soon!_

_Love, Angela"_

I laughed to myself. Obviously I had gotten sucked in to my mystery house a little more than I had thought. I had really meant to email her more often, but somehow it had slipped my mind. I wrote:

"_Angela,_

_Don't panic, I'm fine. Sorry, I've been a little engrossed in a project you might say. No, I still have no friends…unless you count a librarian I've talked to a few times about my project. I'm sort of studying this house directly across the street from mine; it's a huge old Queen Anne Victorian. I went inside it the other day – it was AMAZING! It's like a time warp, Ang! I felt like I was stepping back into the Edwardian era; nothing has changed in that house since… it's like my own private museum!_

_The day I went in it someone came back and stayed the night there; the owner lives miles away in Alaska and supposedly has never even seen the place! Maybe that was him, either way it's been over a week since then and no one has come back. I'm thinking of going back in, Charlie says since it's technically abandoned it's not trespassing – besides there is no sign or anything. _

_I wish I could live there; I didn't really have time to explore the whole house the other day, so I'm planning on starting early in the morning so I'll have all day. Maybe I'll send you a picture! _

_How is your summer going? I can't believe I have to go through a whole school year without you. I know how your parents feel about you flying. Sorry. Well, I'm off to prepare for tomorrow. If I don't email you back within a couple of days, I've taken up residence! Talk to you soon. Hugs and Kisses._

_Love, Bella."_

I looked out the window again after closing my laptop. I'd have to remember to take my camera; what if the person who had slept there was intending to sell the place? Or donate it to a museum or historical society or something. I needed pictures in case one of those horrible situations became reality.

The next morning I was all ready to go as soon as Charlie had left for work. I told him I'd likely be at the library all day, so he wouldn't wonder if I weren't home when he came in tonight. Maybe I should have fabricated a friend or two in case I wanted to stay the night in my mansion.

I grabbed my bag that contained my digital camera, a few daily essentials, lunch and a hairbrush. I walked out my door, checking to make sure I had my key this time, at seven a.m.

I carefully looked up and down the street before crossing and quickly making my way to the back of the house. To my dismay, however, the back door was now securely locked. I let out a frustrated sigh as I slumped down next to the back door when I noticed the window to the laundry room was ever so slightly cracked. I looked around once again… wondering what could compel me to consider breaking and entering.

Well, it really wasn't a crime… no one wanted the place, and I didn't want to steal from or vandalize it in any way – just look around. Looking was okay, right? No harm to anyone. Besides… I could just say the window was open… it is, technically. Besides, no one would ever know I was here or anything. I'd keep a good ear out for any cars in the driveway and get out if necessary.

I stood and walked to the window. Putting my fingers under the open sill and between the ledges, I pushed up slightly and found that it opened quite easily. The house was inviting me in, it wanted me here. It was as if it were saying "Please, come in, we haven't had company in so long; no one cares about us. You care, come in and visit." I readily obliged.

I lifted myself in through the window, carefully setting my bag down and shut the window behind me, fixing the curtains back as they had been… there, no signs of forced entry.

Wait! What was I thinking?! I should turn right around and go back home, or to the library or something, anything… but I couldn't. The house drew me further in, even stronger than last week.

I turned back into the house and followed the invisible rope that pulled me. I followed it up the stairs and into the master bedroom again. I pulled out the white dress that had captivated me the last time I was in here and decided to try it on.

I pulled my shirt and shorts off and tossed them in the bottom of the wardrobe. Slipping the white gown on and fastening the buttons at the neck I turned to look at my progress in the full length mirror behind me.

It was a perfect fit, seeing as I hadn't the correct undergarments to suit the dress – I knew I couldn't lace the corset and stays myself, even if I could find one. All things considered I thought it suited me well.

I found on one of the wardrobe shelves some old fashioned boots to match it, white, high heeled, button up boots. I tried one on for size; it too, was perfect for my foot.

At the time of Elizabeth Masen's marriage she was exactly my size in every way. All at once I was excited and awed by this fact. She could have easily have been me. Only a century of time separated us.

After putting the other boot on and working with the buttons on it I proceeded to the vanity. I pulled my hairbrush out of my bag and grabbed a few of the hair pins that were visible on the dressing table. I fixed my hair up into a loose bun, piled high on top of my head.

Surely if I had more practice I could have done a better job, but this would work for now. I pulled my camera out of my bag and after finding just the right spot and angle, set the timer and walked over to stand by the window.

My first photo would be posed, looking out the window as if waiting for my love to come home. I saw the flash and went to check the outcome on the screen. Absolute perfection. Except for the fact that it was in color, it looked very authentic. A full body shot with a perfect back ground.

I went all over the house taking pictures and setting the self timer for posed bits. I giggled with glee at my success.

The last of the photos was on the third floor. I found what must have been the boy Masens' bedroom; it was done in a lovely shade of blue and the bed, a large four poster full size would work exquisitely for my final picture.

I set the camera on the bureau and set the timer. I sat on the bed in a demure pose and the camera flashed.

As I got up to retrieve the camera I saw a flash, but this one was not of light and suddenly I was against the wall, a cold, hard hand at my throat. My heart raced as I panicked. I opened my eyes to look into the most terrifying gaze I had ever encountered. Had the shape not been human, I would have sworn I was looking into the eyes of a wild animal.

**EPOV**

I sat with her for eight days before I knew that our time together was sure to end. She woke around nine in the morning and turned to me, her eyes dim and distant.

"Edward, it's time. Won't you take sustenance from me? Let me give you your existence as mine withers away. Please, let me give you one last gift." She said; her voice was barely audible.

"Willow, no. I won't do that, not to you. It isn't like you imagine; it's painful, incredibly so – I'd never do it to an innocent person." I said, but her mind was already refuting me.

"The fear of pain is nothing to me, its fast Edward. Faster than waiting on death from this bed. I cannot exist anymore; it hurts to breathe, to eat, to swallow. I'm sure you know about it from the nurses, but I'm dying of cancer Edward." She paused to take a shallow breath.

"They can't give me any more treatments and the pain medication works less and less every day, but they won't give the high doses that would send me into a coma and let me die that way. They consider that a type of euthanasia. I'm suffering, Edward – do what it is in your nature to do, take my life and relieve us both."

I wished desperately for tears to come, my heart broke with her request, but I knew from her thoughts how much pain she was in. I wanted to relieve her pain, but the thought of my only love dying at my hands, no matter the reason, was nearly too much to bear.

I sat looking at her, I knew my eyes were dark; I had not fed or hunted in weeks. Every nurse that passed through the room, every patient that I knew was on the brink of death, their blood called to me as if they all sung.

I knew it was out of grief and despair and hunger that this seemed the case, but it did not stop the thirst. The burn in the back of my throat was getting to be too much to ignore.

I found myself nodding my head to her request. "I loved you, Willow. I should have told you all those years ago – I still love you, I don't want to go on in a world that I know you are no longer a part of." I whispered.

"I know you did, Edward. That's why I knew you'd come to me eventually. But I'm glad you didn't tell me, I'm glad we didn't court or marry; fate had different paths planned for us. It still does, you know. I'm not sure how you vampires have relationships or matrimonial unions, but, you will find someone, Edward. You will find the one who was meant for you… and that one was not me."

"I wish it were you… I wish I could reverse all of this." I said; my voice cracking as I spoke.

"I know, Edward. You can't reverse what has come to be, but you can give me my one last request. Enough of these goodbyes, Edward… give me rest." She pleaded.

I wanted to protest, to say more, and to keep talking to her, to keep her alive and awake forever. But instead I bowed my head as I pulled her hand toward me. I leaned down and kissed her hand before turning her wrist face up and bringing it to my lips.

I glanced up to gauge her reaction before I reached the point of no return. Her eyes were on my face, her features were calm and serene. I opened my mouth slightly, pressing my lips to her wrist; her expression did not change. I decided to look away from her face now; I could not bear to see the pain register on her face once she realized just how much she would endure in the few final moments of her life.

I bit quickly, letting the blood thinners that the nurses had given her ease the blood quickly into my mouth. It did not take long for me to lose myself in the taste of her crimson life source. The flavors poured through me like a warm sunny day, it felt as if I were drinking in the summer itself as she drained into me. All too soon it was over.

I opened my eyes and immediately they fell upon her lifeless form. My heart fell harder than I expected and I gently placed her hand back at her side. I fell upon her body and sobbed for an insurmountable time period.

A soft knock at the door broke my grieving sobs momentarily. The door parted slightly and a young, black nurse came in.

"Mr. Cullen?" she inquired. "I was instructed by Ms. Willow to come in at this time, she was adamant that no one disturb the two of you before now."

I frowned. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:30 p.m. exactly, sir. Ms. Willow's instructions." She looked over to the old woman in the bed.

"She's dead. I had no knowledge of what she instructed, I'm sorry I can't tell you what she wanted." I said, trying to control my voice.

"I did know, sir; she wanted to discuss her funeral arrangements. It's all paid for, you see, but the final arrangements have yet to be selected. She instructed that any remainder of the money after it was over go toward fixing up the old Masen house. She had no family to speak of, so we were quite interested to know about her final arrangements." The nurse said timidly.

"I'll take care of them; I'm an old friend of the family. And, there will be no remainder of the cost – she'll have the finest funeral and burial money can buy, and I'll supply what her funds don't cover." I said.

"Come with me, Mr. Cullen; you'll need to speak with the funeral director and the nursing home administrator while they pronounce her time of death and take her to the funeral home."

I nodded and followed her from the room. As I spoke with the funeral director I was surprised to learn that her only wishes as to her preparation were that she not be embalmed. He tried, failingly, to convince me to disregard or amend these wishes, but I would not.

She had known; had planned for me to be her vehicle of demise. I wondered if she had made these requests before or after I had come to see her. I supposed I would never know now, but the question would always haunt me.

I finalized the funeral plans for the next day. The service would be small and informal, but as I promised the young nurse, hers would be the grandest service the town had seen in many years. Her casket, which was up to me to select, used up the less than meager funds she had left for the occasion. She had intended the casket to be around the price of five thousand dollars, an average price in this day and age.

I, however, put my own money with it and ordered the twenty three thousand dollar, silver plated casket with diamond encrusted handles. The flowers were all yellow roses and baby's breath.

As I was leaving the nursing home, the young black nurse from earlier this morning approached me cautiously. I knew from her thoughts that I made her uneasy, but still she thought her mission one important enough to lay aside her fear.

"Mr. Cullen, I found this under Ms. Will's pillow. I thought she might want you to have it." She said as she handed me an old photograph. I turned it over. It was a picture of me, taken two months before I died. Photography took time to develop back then, and she must have retrieved them for my mother after we had taken ill.

I thanked her and hurried out of the nursing home, glad to have no more business there; I dreaded to think that the nurses had seen that photo before; what must they have thought when I showed up, looking not a day older than the boy in the picture?

The memorial was to be held at the Oak Park Cemetery the following morning. She would be buried next to her husband. Many times throughout the day I wished that it were me laying there waiting for her under the Willow tree that would be her grave.

Once the arrangements were made I had nothing to do but to go to my old home to mourn and wait tomorrow morning's services. I would probably return to Alaska tomorrow to stay for a few weeks before joining my family in Forks.

They didn't need to see me this way. Why should I burden them with the ghosts of my past?

As I pulled into the driveway of 112, the air smelled wrong. I decided to climb up the side of the house instead of going inside; the sound of footsteps on the old porch, or a slamming door might scare away whoever was here.

I climbed up as silently as possible and peered in each window. As I reached the top floor, the window that used to be my own, in my old room, a flash caught me off guard. My eyes adjusted quickly and I flew into the room in a rage.

The 'visitor' had returned, her scent was all throughout the house, though I hardly stopped long enough to take note of exactly where. In mere seconds I was in my old room with the intruder trapped against the wall. With my hand on her throat, I took a second to realize that she could be no older than sixteen or seventeen.

My eyes, I knew, were a deep burgundy, which only added to the ferocity of my appearance. However beautiful humans thought me, was now obsolete. I knew I looked every bit the monster that I was; I could see myself reflected in her terror filled eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" I growled through barred teeth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so tell me, were the tissues necessary or do you need to get to know Willow better? Cullen shaped virtual cookies for all reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6 Get Out

**A/N: Okay, I'm not a mean spirited person... you're probably wanting to know how things turn out, right? Okay, here you go...**

**Musical Inspiration:** **Rose - Titanic Soundtrack  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Get Out

**EPOV**

She could only gasp until I loosened my grip on her throat.

"Bella…' she sobbed, "My name is Bella… I didn't mean any harm; I just wanted to look around."

I loosened her out of pity, such a frightened and remorseful creature I had seen only a few times in my life. I knew I should still be angry, but I wasn't sure if at the time that it was grief or real anger fueling my outburst.

Though I let my hand fall from her neck, I did not relax my position before her. I looked her over quickly and realized she was wearing my mother's clothes.

"What are you wearing, Bella?" I asked… I pleaded inwardly with her not to lie to me… I did not want the anger to resurface full force.

"I found these, in the master bedroom… I know I shouldn't have, but… I just…" she turned a brilliant shade of crimson. It was then that I noticed I could not hear her thoughts as I so easily heard every other human and vampire I had ever encountered.

Her blush revealed her embarrassment of the situation. The blood rushing to her cheeks made my throat burn. I had to get her out of here, quick.

"Come with me." I hissed. My temper had relaxed a little, but she did not have to know it.

I began walking out of the room and down to the second floor as fast as a human pace would allow. I could hear her footsteps, hesitantly following me at a distance.

I reached my mother's room and stood outside the door. "I'm going to give you a few minutes to change and put things back just as you found them, touch nothing else."

I watched her timidly enter the room and pick up her clothes from the wardrobe floor. I gave her a warning glance before shutting the door to wait. I silently padded down to the front door at vampire speed and unlocked it before returning to my waiting position outside the door.

There would be no slinking out the back for her; she would have to exit through the front door.

After a few moments, all of which I could hear every little move from my position, she was standing at the foot of my mother's bed waiting, probably looking expectantly toward the closed door, wondering if I were still behind it.

I opened it to find her just as I expected. Fear still filled her delicate features. I had not noticed how beautiful she was before. Blinded by rage, she was just an intruder to me. Now I saw she had such a slight, small frame. Her long brown hair, taken down from her head now flowed over her shoulders in soft waves. Her large brown eyes, deep and delicious, still held traces of the terror I had put into them.

"The front door is unlocked. You may leave now, and go home, wherever that may be. But when you get there do not forget; never forget how very close you came to breathing your last this day. Goodbye."

With that I turned and went up to my room. I watched her leave from my bedroom window and to my great surprise she walked only as far as the house directly across the street, unlocked the front door and went inside.

Even from my vantage point I could hear the muffled sounds of her moving about in her own house. She appeared at the second story bay window, moving the curtains only slightly, peering up at my room. I knew that she could not see me from here, but momentarily I wished that she could.

Not to terrorize her further. No, I had no idea why I wanted her to see me again. I had nearly scared the life out of her, and now I wanted her to see me? Why? I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I wasn't thinking clearly. Surely my mood was grief induced and off kilter because of my dreading of tomorrows services.

**BPOV**

My hands were shaking as I unlocked my own front door. Surely he could see me from his house. That must be the relative; Mr. Cullen.

I walked in and waited until I reached the safety of my own room before lightly pulling back the lace curtains and glancing across the street. There was no sign of the ferocious owner of my beautiful Grand Lady. I could no longer call her mine; I had been thrown out. Even more humiliating was that I had been caught at my private little game.

What was it he had said? "How close I had come to breathing my last?" What did that mean? Was he about to kill me for intruding? I had heard of such cases before, but perhaps my age and gender kept him from such a foul act.

I shivered as I thought of it and I replaced my bedroom curtain walking slowly to sit on my bed.

I took from my pocket the little slip of paper that I had retrieved as I walked out the door. I wondered when I had dropped it on my photo expedition during the day, but could not remember.

Photos! Oh, no!

I had left my camera in the third floor bedroom!

My heart sank at the thought of having to go back and retrieve it. I unfolded the piece of paper in my hand. To my shock and surprise it was not one of my shopping lists, library book call numbers or important email addresses.

It was him! The man from today, Mr. Cullen!

The photo was sepia colored and old; the man in it was dressed as if he were part of another time entirely. This photo must belong in 112. My heart began to race, I had stolen something!

True it was unintentional, but after seeing Mr. Cullen's reaction at my intrusion alone, I dared not think what might happen if he noticed the photograph missing!

I turned the photo over and over wondering what to do. As I did a small piece of paper, which looked as if it were glued onto the back of the photo long ago, began to loosen and eventually peeled off.

There was writing underneath in beautiful penmanship. It read, 'Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. – July, 1918' – this must be the doctor's son!

I turned it back over and studied the face in the photograph. So handsome, but yet, I must have been mistaken. Though the likeness was incredible, the madman who'd nearly taken my life that day was certainly more beautiful than this boy I sat gazing at. Not much older, perhaps, but far more beautiful.

I set the photograph on my dresser and went to take a long shower. Next I would email Angela – she would be the only person I would tell about today's events… and I was only telling her so that if I turned up decapitated in a ditch somewhere because of the stupid photo, at least one person would know where to start pointing the finger.

**EPOV**

As I turned away from the window, she had long since stopped peering out of her own; I noticed a small silver object on the top of my bureau. I walked over to collect it; A digital camera, obviously _hers_.

I turned it over in my hand and turned it on. As I scrolled through the photographs taken I saw the bold beauty that had left her enchanting aroma all over my childhood home. The most recent were first and I noted in particular the photographs of her in costume all over the house.

There was the one on my bed, in the living room, the library holding a book, at the dining room table, in the kitchen, and at my mother's bedroom window. She looked so natural in my mother's dress, as if it had been made for her when in actuality it had been tailored precisely to my mother's measurements.

It had been her wedding gown.

I looked through the other pictures, mostly of this Bella and friends of hers. Something in the pictures was familiar, though I was sure that I had never seen these children before in my life. I kept scrolling through them until I realized what about them looked so eerily familiar.

In one picture was the friend that was in many of Bella's pictures, a girl with dark hair and glasses, standing in front of the high school in Forks, Washington.

What connection could this girl have to my family's one time and soon to be present home?

I decided I would find out tomorrow, after the funeral.

**~*~**

The next day the services went beautifully. Only a handful of people attended, mostly staff from the nursing home, old friends of her husband's and of course the funeral director and his staff. Completed by noon, and forecast to be another unusually cloudy day, I stayed with Willow's body until it was interred and even then for a while after.

Sleepless in the night as all vampires are, I had discovered why I was so enraged at Bella's intrusion yesterday and why despite my rage I had so longed to see her again. As I went through the house, all I could smell was her scent.

My mouth watered, my throat burned, and both only at the remainder of her unique bouquet. She was a singer; my singer. Her blood sung to me and I wanted it like nothing else in the world; the pull was stronger than that of the earth to the moon.

It had been my intense grief and the small amount of blood that an old woman contained alone that had stayed my teeth from her throat, and only barely at that. My mind, jumbled with the mournful passing of my childhood sweetheart, and at my hands no less, was enough to confuse my senses long enough for her to get out of the house.

I had only ever encountered one other singer in my lifetime and it had not ended well.

It was during my rebellious period and it just so happened that the singer in question was also a very evil man. I saw in his mind what he had done and what he planned to do, and according to my god complex at the time, I had thought myself the appropriate deliverer of his doom.

Miss Bella did not know how very lucky she was indeed to have escaped my hands. Now that I knew what she was to me, I made certain to hunt after I left the services. I still had a camera to deliver back to her, and did not want to be tempted beyond my breaking point for a second time.

I pulled into her driveway at half past three in the afternoon. I toyed with her camera in my hands as I walked toward her front door, the butterflies from the day I had reunited with Willow returned full force.

I gently pushed the door bell with my finger, half praying that she would not be home and that I could leave the camera with a note on her front step. I heard footsteps, so I was not going to be that lucky today – I only hoped that she would.

Surprise and a little fear registered on her face as she opened the door. I tried to smile as best I could while also trying not to breathe. "You left your camera, yesterday. I am returning it to you."

She nodded, hesitant to reach out and claim it. I could not blame her. I had been quiet a spectacle the day before.

"Come in, Mr. Cullen – I have something for you too… I have to go get it; I'll just be a minute." She said quietly, and turned to rush up the stairs.

I stepped inside enough to be polite, but wary enough not to close the door completely behind me; if there were a chance of someone hearing her scream, I would be less likely to murder her in a passionate feeding frenzy.

I took the opportunity of her absence to take a large breath. That was a mistake; her scent absolutely covered everything in this house; it was torture, but the large hunt I had taken in only an hour before seemed to take the edge off.

She returned and I tried to take tiny breaths in her presence to acclimate myself to her scent. After all, I had gone all night smelling her in my house, and I had been only inches from her yesterday and had not given in to my true nature.

She returned with a small piece of paper in her hand and held it out to me from a distance. I chuckled inwardly at her space of air between us, though again, could not blame her.

"I found this on the floor yesterday as I was leaving, I didn't steal it, I promise… I thought I had dropped it earlier in the day. It was only after I had gotten home that I realized what it was." She said quickly, as if to deter my impending wrath.

I took it from her and opened it; the frown that crossed my face must have startled her, because she began spouting out promises.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me because of my coming into your house like that, but I swear I didn't take that… it was on the floor, I swear." She said, and took another breath to begin her defense once more, but I cut her off.

"I know you didn't take it – it was in my pocket yesterday, it must have fallen out." I looked up at her, "You called me Mr. Cullen – How did you know my name?" I asked, my eyes searching her face as I waited for her answer.

I was not used to being kept waiting for such things; being able to read minds can spoil a person, but I was neither annoyed nor upset by her pause of silence, only curious.

She blushed several different shades of red before settling into a deep crimson.

"I researched the house at the library. The most current documents stated that the present owner was an E. Cullen. The librarian said that the house had not been visited for years… as long as she could remember. I just figured you must be E. Cullen… though I did expect someone a bit older."

"I am E. Cullen, in fact, and yes, I own the house and I'm not as young as I look." I said, hoping to defer her attention away from the subject of the photograph.

She was silent for a moment, so to dispel the awkwardness of the situation I decided to further draw her attention from the picture.

"I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday, it was uncalled for. I have no excuse, of course, but I had just lost a long time friend. That's why I didn't come by sooner; I was at the funeral." I said, glancing up at her as I spoke, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. That's awful news; I would have reacted the same way, I'm sure. Please don't apologize – I was the one in the wrong, I shouldn't have been trespassing in your home." She said quickly.

"Well, it isn't my home, just a house I own, now." I said now able to breathe, though her blood still flowed in a tantalizing river through her veins; I might be on my best behavior, but I had not forgotten my vice – far from it.

"Why don't you sit down? Are you thirsty, could I get you a drink? Your choice; we have everything." She said.

I chuckled at the irony, but replied, "No, thank you about the drink – I'm fine. I will sit down for a moment, though. I noticed your photographs were of Forks, Washington. How often do you travel there?"

We sat simultaneously on the large green sofa, she on one side, and I on the other. She still felt an obligation to keep a distance from me and for that I applauded her. Perhaps she was not as bold as I had thought. That was a relief.

"Oh, Forks, yeah, um… I used to live there. We moved here only recently, my dad was the police chief there and he got a better offer here. It wasn't an easy decision, but of course, better pay and a better school system made up his mind, though I would have encouraged otherwise."

"So you prefer Forks?" I asked, trying to imagine anyone preferring such a damp place.

"Well, I didn't at first; I moved there from Arizona when my mother died. I was like nine and at first I hated Forks, but then I met Angela and we have been connected at the hip… until I moved here." She said, her head hanging slightly.

Obviously it was still a tender subject for her. I was just about to say so when she caught me off guard.

"The Masen boy, the one in the picture, you favor him. Are you closely related?" She asked, of all questions.

"Um, no, Not at all." I lied. Apparently I should have thought that answer out a little longer because she replied with;

"Wow, your family must have strong genes then. You're nearly identical." She smiled.

"I think I should be going. Please, you have my sincerest apologies and… feel free to explore the house at your leisure. The back door will remain unlocked, I do not expect to come back this way again, so as long as you don't damage anything, you're welcome to come over as often as you like." I said quickly and as sincerely as possible as I rose to leave.

"Oh, I couldn't…" she began, but I interrupted her.

"No, Bella, please, I was acting the fool yesterday, I was hurt by the death of my friend. You care for the house; it deserves someone who loves it to look after it." I replied as I moved toward the door.

This girl had me wanting to lean into her, to smell her hair, to touch her hand… obviously it was the grief and blood lust talking. I had to get away from here now, before I let myself give in… to what, I'm not sure exactly, but neither would have had a good outcome.

"And, please, keep the photograph; it's of no use to me now." I said as I handed it back to her and walked out her front door and hopefully out of her life.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded. It was time to let the past be the past.

"You were beautiful, by the way." I said. She frowned.

"Yesterday, in my mother's dress, you looked lovely in it. Farewell, sweet Bella." And with that I turned, stepped into my Volvo and drove away, never to see that beautiful heart-shaped face again.

**BPOV**

I watched as he drove off down the street. My emotions were all over the place, I was thrilled that he had basically given me the keys to the mansion, I was afraid that I'd never see him again and yet I felt relieved and another emotion I could not quite put my finger on.

I needed to email Angela.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this one's not too bad of a cliffie! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Respectfully Yours

**A/N: This chapter is written chiefly in letters to each other (hence the chapter name) so please let me know if you have a hard time following it.**

**Musical Inspiration: Rose - Titanic Soundtrack (I use several of the same songs for different chapters, so you're not going crazy... I get inspiration from a main pool of songs)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Respectfully Yours

BPOV

"_Angela, I can't even begin to explain what happened to me today, so don't ask me why; I don't even know._

_Remember I wrote you yesterday about my misadventure in the Masen house? Well guess who just left MY house?_

_Mr. Cullen! Yup, the same guy who threatened to kill me! He was like a different person entirely! I'm so confused! First he came back to give me the camera I had left, so I'll get to email you those awesome pics! Yay!_

_Then he proceeded to apologize for the way he acted! He said he had just come from his good friend's burial service or funeral or something. I felt bad, and said so but he felt worse._

_If that's not amazing enough, hold on to your socks; he told me he was leaving and never expected to return and that I could go into the house and basically be there as often as I wanted and everything!_

_And then, to top it all off he told me I looked beautiful yesterday in his_

_Angela I'm going to have to write you back."_

His what? How could it be his mother's dress it was over a hundred years old!? Maybe he meant to say his grandmother's dress. That would make more sense.

Wait, no it wouldn't; the Masen's had no grandchildren because their only son died as a teenager.

Unless he had an illegitimate child. You never know.

I closed my laptop and shoved the nearest shoes onto my feet. I glanced out the window of my room. As suspected, there was no sign of Mr. Cullen's shiny silver Volvo.

I hurried out the door and into the back door of 112. As promised the door was unlocked and waiting for me just inside was an envelope with my name written in beautiful script.

I eagerly opened it up and out fell a key. A heavy iron key, it must go to the back door, though because it did not have the fancy look of the front door.

Inside was also a small letter written in the same beautiful handwriting.

"_Miss Bella,_

_Please keep this key as close to your heart as you keep my house. If ever you must move, I have left a forwarding address that I ask you to send the key to. Upon receiving it, the house will be donated to the historical society of Chicago. Until then, please consider it yours as long as you want it. I can see by your photographs that you do love the house and respect the things in it. I trust you fully to look after it, though I would hardly ask the lady of the house to keep it up. That is done once a month by Debra, she comes in to clean the floors, dust the shelves and the carpets… you have nothing to worry about except pleasing yourself and your own curiosities here. Please treat the house as your own and if you have any questions about anything in it, do not hesitate to write me about them; I will be more than pleased to recount the histories of this grand old house to any ears eager to hear them. Cherish it, Bella it's the only one of its kind in the country, I promise you that. I have but one request to ask in return, please keep the house to yourself. It is yours to freely roam and even live in as you like, but I ask that no one else reside there with you. Of course you must tell your father if one day you choose to take up permanent residence there, but I ask that no one else be permitted to live there besides you._

_Respectfully, Edward Cullen._

_138945 English Ivy Circuit_

_Forks, Washington 98331"_

'Hmm, so the E. stands for Edward… what a coincidence.' I thought, until I remembered the reason I had come here in the first place.

I refolded the note and tucked it into my pocket. Things were changing so quickly my head felt like it was spinning. I headed upstairs to the Masen's library and study. I remembered seeing something that resembled a family photo album, perhaps there was other information on Edward Masen, Jr.

I perused the albums until dark. Thankfully the library and study were in the back of the house where a light on would not be noticed. I found photographs about little Eddie, as he was referred to and a lovely baby book as well as a wealth of other sorts of documentation.

His birth certificate was marked June 20th 1901, and there was a locket that contained what was recorded to be several locks of his hair from his first haircut; age seven. The locks of hair were the same odd shade of bronze as Mr. Cullen's.

In everything I looked into I found every single piece of documentation a body would ever need; stocks, bonds, bank accounts… absolutely everything except death certificates.

Tomorrow I would go to the city offices and obtain copies of them, if nothing else, to complete the family history I had found here tonight.

In his letter he had encouraged me to ask any questions about the house I had, and the family history was part and parcel to the whole thing. I would ask him about the slip he had had today and his exact relationship he had to the Masens. I could assure him that no soul would ever hear it from me; I would hold his secret in my heart to my grave.

I carefully locked the door before going home to prepare Charlie's dinner. I made tomorrow night's dinner in advance; I didn't plan on leaving my new house at al tomorrow except for the reason of gaining access to the family's death certificates and, if possible, burial records.

Tomorrow could not come quickly enough. I barely slept at all that night, so I decided to write to Mr. Cullen.

"_Mr. Cullen,_

_I am sure you did not expect a letter from me so soon, but I wanted, first to thank you for such a kind gesture. I plan on staying in the house tonight, and I hope, many after. I do love the house very much and just as intriguing to me is the history of the Masen family. I mean to ask you the mystery behind your comment today about your mother's dress. I realize you could not have meant that Mrs. Masen was your mother, but I wondered at her relationship to you. I suspect that it is she who you are more closely related to as your last names are different and the fact that you seemed to be more upset at my touching her things in particular._

_I promise you that my intentions as to this inquiry are pure and any misgivings or secrets the family holds will be honored and taken to my grave. Perhaps is Mrs. Masen your grandmother? Could you be her illegitimate grandchild? If I have offended you, please forgive me; my curiosity will be my death as my mother used to tell me._

_Respectfully, Bella Swan."_

I mailed my letter to him on my way to the city offices the next morning. At the city offices I had no trouble gaining death certificates of both Mr. and Mrs. Masen, but Edward had no recorded death or burial certificate.

This puzzled me, and I decided to visit the cemetery that contained the Masen family. I found their plot, or rather Mausoleum, quite easily. The cemetery was quite large, with winding paths and nearly forests of trees surrounding them. It was a mixture between a cemetery and a walk in the woods.

Once I had found the correct mausoleum, I looked carefully around. Certain that no one in the sparsely visited cemetery was nearby, I pulled open the heavy iron door and went inside.

The place was dusty and held three caskets, all old looking and be-webbed. Despite the cobwebs and dust, the place was hardly creepy; light filtered in through the small windows near the top of the structure and the brightly painted walls made the place almost cheerful despite its purpose.

Three coffins… three bodies. Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and Edward Jr. But with no death certificate or burial record how could Edward the younger be here?

I took a deep breath, there was only one way to find out; what if Mr. Cullen found out about my record search and wanted the certificates and burial records of all three of his relatives? How could I prove my concern for his house and family history unless I went to great lengths to preserve both?

I held my breath as I unlocked and raised the lid of the coffin nearest me. I realized my eyes were closed and I peeked out of one eye to see what was laid out before me. Actually it was not as bad as I had suspected; there was no oozing, dripping, greasy corpse. Just a rather dried out looking woman, her features still posed to look as if she were merely sleeping. This must be Elizabeth, how beautiful she was, even in death; her hair was the same shade of bronze as the locket locks and as Mr. Cullen's.

I opened the casket to her right, it, too, held a rather dry looking man with a neatly trimmed brown beard, with round gold rimmed spectacles on his face. Edward Sr.

I took a deep breath, one left… Edward Junior. I opened the green casket on the far left of the mausoleum and by now expected to find a rather dry looking young man.

I squeaked at what I saw in its place; an empty coffin. Never used at all. It was pristine on the inside; nobody had ever lain here.

In those few seconds I found myself in the middle of an honest to goodness mystery. One I was quiet determined to solve.

I left the cemetery after closing the caskets back as I had found them and ensuring the door was secure.

As I was walking back toward the street I had the oddest feeling someone was watching me, but of course there was no one there.

"Okay, pull it together, Bella. You're not being followed, watched, stalked, or anything of the sort; your imagination is just on edge because of the records anomaly and you're letting it get to you."

I arrived back at my house and left Charlie a note saying I would be at a friend from school's house that night. That I did not yet have her phone number, but I would try to remember to get it A.S.A.P – I'd have my cell phone. Dinner is in the fridge.

I gathered my bag and walked over to 112. I let myself in the back door and locked it back up securely.

I ate the dinner I had brought and settled in a comfortable chair in the library to read one of the numerous novels on the many shelves. No more mystery tonight, just letting my brain relax might shake the feeling of being watched altogether.

I woke with a start. Something had made noise. I heard it again. The large grandfather clock downstairs chimed and I began to count. Midnight… I put down the copy of Jane Eyre that I'd selected hours before and headed up the stairs to the third floor.

I changed quickly into my tank top and shorts and pulled back the covers of the Masen boy's bed. It occurred to me as I lie there trying desperately to fall asleep again that the last person to la in this bed was here ninety years ago, and that he was lost in time.

That made me slightly uncomfortable, but I decided to think of other things to help me get to sleep. I started to figure difficult algebra problems in my head and was asleep before I could finish the first one.

**EPOV**

"Where is she, can you talk?" she asked.

"She's asleep in a chair in the library, don't worry, I can talk." I said.

"Edward, you know that I know that you know I saw something and you know I now want to know exactly what this means. Where are you and what, exactly, are you doing?"Alice asked.

She could be quite feisty when she was confused.

"Alice, I know you saw the girl. She lives across the street from my old house and she fell in love with it so I gave it to her." I said trying to sum everything up and get Alice off my back as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that I get, Edward… what I don't understand is that I saw you coming home yesterday and today I see you are quite undecided. What happened? What's going on?! I need to know, this suspense is killing me!" Alice whined.

"I know you want to be here, Alice, but trust me, now is NOT a good time. I think she's on to me…" I said, listening intently for any sign of her to stir.

"You think she is on to you… don't you know?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Alice, listen, I can't hear her thoughts… I know it's weird, but she's a blank to me. I actually have to watch her. I slipped up yesterday before I left… I thought she hadn't caught it, but it seems she did. She hasn't gotten her hands on any information, yet. But I want to stick around to make sure she doesn't, okay?" I said at vampire speed… usually Alice was my confidant and best friend, but at times she could be positively pest-like.

"She's your singer AND you can't hear her! WOW, how interesting. I'm coming down, see you tomorrow." Alice said.

"No! Alice, listen to me. I know you're bored now that the move is over, but you have to stay there. This is hard enough with just me watching her… I don't need anything new to worry about… " my mind suddenly started reeling with the possibilities that Alice would somehow come up with should she be allowed to come help.

"And just who is going to watch her when you have to hunt? She'll be free to find you at your game, dear brother. Just let Jasper and I come down and help you keep an eye on her; we'll switch out!" She said and with that I heard only dial tone.

I let out a long loud sigh and slumped back into my chair in the living room. I heard Bella stir up stairs. I listened as she put down her book and went, to my surprise, not across the hall, but upstairs to…my room?

As soon as I heard her breathing even out I crept up stairs and stood in my old doorway. Watching her sleep was fascinating. She was beautiful, of course, but the way she moved, so fluidly beneath the covers amazed me.

She was quite jumpy and clumsy during her waking hours. A dozen times today I had to stop myself from catching her when she fell, tripped or stumbled. It only intensifies everything that she likes to walk everywhere she goes.

But in her dreams she was as graceful as an angel. I sat there for over an hour, knowing that my time alone with her was short; Alice and Jasper would make it here from Forks n record time; when Alice was on a mission, wild horses could not stop her.

"Edward…where are you?" Bella asked in her sleep. It startled me to hear my name on her lips, but once I realized she was merely dreaming I whispered back.

"I'm right here, Bella. Where should I be?"

"I'm glad you're not dead, Edward." She said and turned over away from me.

I smiled, and was content to listen to her breathing for the rest of the night. I felt that wild horses could not keep me away from her either… even without vampire strength.

* * *

**A/N: OKay, sorry so short; it's getting close to finals week and my writing is slowing just a bit... worry not; I will try to post a chapter each week or two... once school is out, my writing should pick up quite a bit - I have already had a few ideas for some new stories... no I'm not telling what they are.**


	8. Chapter 8 Wild Horses

**A/N: OKay, here you go; sorry this one took so long to get out. It's a bit long, and a cliffie, but the next should be out sometime this week.**

**Musical Inspiration: Your Song - Elton John**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Wild Horses

**BPOV**

_~ The meadow near my old house in Forks was in the full blush of spring. It was gorgeous; I stood in the center of it and closed my eyes feeling the gentle breeze on my face, inhaling the glorious aromas of the flowers, the new leaves and the pure green life force that seemed so bountiful this time of year._

_Today was a sunny one, not a cloud in the sky to be seen. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sun, its bright warm rays soaking into my skin._

_As I looked back around me, not wanting to miss a moment of the season that always seemed far too short, a tiny flash of light caught my attention. It seemed to be coming from just inside the tree line, as if someone had a small mirror and was signaling to me._

_As I squinted my eyes to see who was intruding on my most secluded, private place, I heard a voice on the wind. It was familiar, but yet I could not place it._

"_I'm right here Bella. Where should I be?" It said_

_I frowned, my body tensed as if danger were near. I turned and looked behind me… in the distance was Edward Masen, dressed just as he had been in the photograph._

_I smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're not dead, Edward." I said and we stood there just looking at each other. There was so much I wanted to say to him, to ask him. But all I could do was stare; he too seemed speechless. _

_The glinting kept distracting me from the corner of my eye; I looked to where the glimmer had come from and could now see a figure standing at the edge of the forest. His stance was defensive, but relaxed. I strained to see who this new intruder was… and finally I realized it must be Edward Cullen._

_I looked back to Edward Masen; he smiled at me and began to walk away. The light was now fully in my eyes and I could no longer see anything. I turned around several times, but it seemed the intense light was coming at me from all angles. ~_

I opened my eyes and sighed heavily. It had been a dream, a beautiful dream, but still only a dream. I slid out of bed and made it back up as best I could. Dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. I pulled from my bag a banana and a warm juice box. I would have to do a bit of shopping before staying for a longer period of time.

I thought about my dream again.

How odd that both Edwards would intrude on my meadow, both of them so very handsome, but so very distant.

**EPOV**

At four in the morning I heard Alice and Jasper pull into the driveway. I went downstairs quietly to meet them, though I was loath to leave the angel sleeping in my bed.

Alice jumped out of the car and ran into my arms, I picked her up into as much of a bear hug as I could manage. As I released her I felt Jasper come up and pat me on the back reassuringly.

"We should have been here for you, Edward. I'm sorry that we weren't." Alice said as she looked from me to Jasper.

"No, Alice, I managed just fine… had you been here I may not have met Bella." I said sheepishly.

"Bella?" Alice exclaimed, "What a perfect name!" she said as she jumped up and down.

"Yes, it is,' I said, 'but speaking of… you shouldn't park here; she's in the house… she thinks I've gone home. I don't want her alerted to my presence… or yours." I said, motioning for them to park down the street.

"What? Why not? You patched everything up right?" Alice asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Well, I don't always tell you everything I see." Alice replied.

"Alice, I don't want her to think I'm some sort of stalker… how do you think that would go over?" I said incredulously.

"Which, by the way, you are." Jasper said with a laugh in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Jasper, I just don't want her getting into too much trouble… she seems to find plenty on her own, without finding out what really happened to me."

"She's looking?" Alice asked.

"I thought you saw all!" I joked.

Alice punched me in the arm… for such a tiny thing, she could certainly hit hard.

"I want to see her." Alice said walking up the front steps before I could stop her.

She tossed the keys back to Jasper and directed him to park down the street.

"Alice, you'll see her soon enough… now's not a good time." I said trying to stop her.

"Oh, no you don't… you're not going to keep her all to yourself, I'm going to meet… okay, look at my future sister." Alice said pushing past me and running at vampire speed up the stairs to my old room.

When I reached my room Alice was already hovering over her like some freakishly misguided succubus.

"Alice, please… get away from her, you'll wake her up." I whispered in a tone inaudible to human ears.

Alice just looked over at me and smiled. After a bit more persuasion I was able to guide Alice down to the kitchen.

Jasper had stayed down here to stay away from the euphoria from Alice, my apprehension and Bella's confusion during her dreams… he said it made him feel like a school boy with his first crush.

We didn't have long to wait before we had to hide… thankfully in a house this large and old, there were endless options. I did feel bad for it, because, like Jasper had pointed out earlier, what I was doing was quite a bit like stalking… but didn't it negate the creepiness of it if I were doing it to protect her?

The three of us decided on the attic… it was unlikely that she would think of looking up here for information today.

We listened intently throughout the day for her to approach, though, as I had guessed, dhe had noth thought to look for information in the attic.

Jasper, Alice and I had a lot of catching up to do, both of them tried to comfort me as we spoke about Willow; they hadn't known her, but in the Cullen clan, someone who meant something to one was practically family.

During times of silence I found my thoughts drifting to Bella… how had such an insignificant, snoopy, rude, brazen human caught my attention so well that I had given her one of my most treasured possessions?

True, her life would be incredibly short in comparison to mine, but still. I had given her full run of my home, not just one of the homes I had acquired in my vampire life, but the one and only tangible thing I possessed from my human life.

This girl baffled me, if only I could forget her; surely she would cause me more torment than she was worth. What was wrong with me? When I looked into those chocolate brown pools I'd give her near anything… and I barely knew her.

After a while I could feel Jasper staring at me. "What, Jasper? You've been staring at me like that for over an hour now."

He just smiled… "You've been conflicted for over an hour now. Why won't you just let yourself admit it?"

"Admit what?" I asked, puzzled at his odd demeanor.

"That you're in love with her; I've been feeling it since we arrived… just come out with it and give me some peace, won't you?" he teased.

"Jasper, that preposterous, how could I be in love with a human?" I sneered; sometimes his jokes really could get my ire up.

"Well you loved Willow for all these years." Alice interjected.

"Alice, I loved Willow from my childhood… I loved her when I was human so obviously I would love her now… same as my parents; I still love them." I said matter-of-factly.

"You know, I think sometimes you forget that whether it's beating or not, you still have a human heart. You think of yourself as such a monster all of the time you forget that parts of you still function the same as humans do." She said, clearly chastising me.

I hung my head dejectedly… Alice was not one to be argued with, this I had learned over the years living with her, so even if I thought different, which, I did, I knew better than to voice it.

**BPOV**

As I woke up I remembered faintly the dream I had had about Mr. Cullen and Edward Junior. I shook my head trying to clear it. I headed back to the library and began searching again for more information on the Masen family … but now as much as I wanted to find out why Edward Jr. had no burial and death certificates, I also wanted to find out how the Cullens were connected in the Masen family tree.

I decided after lunch that the library would be my best bet as a starting plce for both problems. I pulled my hair back and threw on some jeans and headed out the door.

The whole trip I felt like I was being followed, but every time I looked around I could see no evidence of such a thing.

"Okay, Bells, you're just stressed. Keep it together." I mumbled as I turned and continued on my way.

Once I reached the library I asked the head librarian about how to go about searching for the things I wanted.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard, dear;' the older woman said, 'Drs Cullen and Masen were good friends and both quite famous in their day. But I wouldn't start here, hon, try Mr. Burton, the local historian, he might be much more help to you." She said and promptly wrote down his office address. I took it and practically ran out the door.

A historian! I couldn't believe my luck, what a perfect person to get to speak to! I knew better then to think he could help me with the connection between the Masens and the Cullens, but perhaps with history on both of them, I could make the connection.

As I walked into his office, a quiet, secluded little thing, the smell of peppermint and old papers hit me. It was a wonderful aroma.

Hearing the little bell on the door tinkle, Mr. Burton, a heavy set, older gentleman with a short white beard and very little hair poked his round, rosy face around the door way from his inner office. He reminded me of what Santa Claus might look like in the off season.

"Help you?" he inquired, in a quick, but not unfriendly way.

"I hope so, I'm not sure if you would know about the people I'm trying to find out about, but I was sent here by the librarian, Ms. Oakes; she said you might know about the Masens and the Cullens." I said , hoping he was not busy.

"Masens and Cullens, huh? Yes, Ms. Oakes phoned me a moment ago telling me you'd likely show up here. What about them do you want to know?"

"Well, sir, I don't want to trouble you if you're busy. I've done what research I can on my own and I've hit somewhat of a dead end." I said.

"My dear, I'm a historian… I'm not generally busy unless I've been called for a job. You've caught me at what has been a two year lull… I'm grateful for the chance at some activity." He said and motioned for me to come into his office.

"Please sit down and I will tell you everything I can think of on Doc Cullen and the Masen family."

He sat heavily in his reclining office chair as I sat gingerly on the little couch opposite him.

"Now ma'am, may I call you Bella? The librarian said you've become quite a fixture around there lately, otherwise I'd not know your name." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, of course." I said.

"Alright then, Bella, here we go… Doc Cullen was one of the most invaluable physicians around here during the period from 1917 to 1918, those, as I'm sure your research has discovered, were the periods that the Spanish Flu was most trouble for the surrounding area. Now, he and Doc Masen, which I'm sure you know a bit about him too, they were colleagues, I guess you might call them friends, but not like bosom buddies or anything. Doc Cullen… uh, Carlisle was his name, was not here for very long. He attended the Masens when they fell ill of the flu, and left very shortly after their deaths. And no one really knew why, but seeing as he was quite attached to the family, one might guess, perhaps, grief, or maybe you know, another doctor dying gives him a sense of mortality, he trying to separate himself from it all… who knows."

"But, I'm sorry to interrupt, what was their family relation?" I asked.

"Relation? None to my knowledge." He said.

"Well, I only wondered because I found in the records that the property was passed to a Cullen, who was reported to be nearest kin… and I met Mr. Cullen who now owns the house, and he said the relationship was distant, but he didn't really go into how, I was hoping you knew."

"I don't know anything of that; Dr. Cullen had no family when he came, just before he left he had acquired a nephew… his sister's kid… older, sixteen, seventeen, maybe, came to live with him because she had fallen ill herself. Edward was his name. The Masens had no family living, here or elsewhere… I know; I've checked. Dr. Masen was quite something; he's a big historical figure in Chicago. Both Masens were only children and they only had the one son who died. That the Cullens now own the property is no surprise, though… must have left it to the good doctor as a dying wish."

"That brings me to a second point, Mr. Burton, why does Edward junior have no death certificate or burial record?" I asked.

"Well, the death certificate could easily be that so many were dying per day here, that his was neglected by accident or oversight… burial record, I don't know; I've seen his casket so obviously he's there. Maybe the person who neglected the death certificate didn't want to be reprimanded so they didn't print the burial record either, or, maybe another oversight… no way to know now."

"Mr. Burton… I have a confession… I know this is wrong, but, as I said, I've really researched this family and, when I could find no burial record I decided to see the grave myself." I said; my voice and hands trembling.

"I see, nice mausoleum, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, but I went a step farther… I opened the caskets… the doctor and his wife is there… Edward isn't." I said… now shaking like a leaf all over.

"Oh… I see." He said thoughtfully.

"Please, Mr. Burton… I wasn't intending any vandalism or anything; I just needed to know..." I began, but he cut me off.

"Now, now, Miss Bella… I'm not the police… I'm not condemning you. Nor will I contact them; even we anthropologists do things here and there on the shady side sometimes. We're not proud of it, but I do understand your curiosity. Promise you won't do it again, and the fact will remain in this room alone." He said comfortingly.

"I promise." I said.

"Alright now. You say he isn't there?" he asked.

"No, sir. The inside of the casket is like new, it's never held a body… not even dust inside, nothing." I said sincerely.

"Hmm. Interesting. Wonder if he was cremated?" he muttered. "Just a moment, please." He said and picked up his phone.

"Yes, dear, this is Matt Burton, would you fax over to me the 1918 crematory files. Yes, dear, all of them, for every funeral home in operation at that time. Well, I'm bored and I thought it would be nice to have a copy. Thank you, dear. Goodbye."

He put the phone back on its cradle. "Here in a minute we will know if he was cremated; that's one thing you don't mess with – you can 'forget' to file a burial record; if the body is there, that's proof enough – but you don't burn a body… legally anyway, without some record of it's being there." He said tapping his head.

While we were waiting I asked him what Dr. Cullen's nephew's name was again… I was sure he'd said it, but I wanted to be sure I had heard it right.

"Of course, dear Bella, his name was Edward." He said politely.

"That's an awful lot of Edwards." I mumbled, Mr. Burton chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because the man I met was Edward Cullen… the 'distant' relative who looks an awful lot like the Masen boy… they really favor so much you'd think they were more closely related." I said.

Mr. Burton inquired on how I knew what Edward Masen looked like and I showed him the picture. Thankfully he did not inquire as to how I came to be in possession of an original photograph of a Masen. After a bit more chatting the faxes were in. He scanned each one for a Masen in the year 1918 and came up with nothing.

"Well, my dear, we certainly have a mystery on our hands don't we?" he asked as I was leaving.

He assured me that he would continue the search and that he would also look into public records to find out what had become of Dr. Cullen and his nephew, Edward. That made me anxious… I was not sure why, but it did just the same.

I returned to the Masen house to drop off my things, ran across the street to make Charlie's dinner, leave him a new note, and go back to my sanctuary.

That night as I was crawling into bed, I stretched out my arms as wide as they would go and I heard a loud thump.

I looked over the side of the bed and discovered what had caused the noise… a book.

I picked it up and opened it… it was a journal, property of Edward Masen… this I had to read.

* * *

**A/N: Getting interesting, huh? Let me know if you like it, let me know if you hate it... just let me know!**

**Also, my musical inspiration influences my writing so, if you have any song suggestions, let me know that too; I'm constantly downloading new ones and am always looking for new feelings and emotions conveyed by music!**


	9. Chapter 9 Journal

**A/N: Hot off the presses... I literally JUST finished writing this one, but I'm glad you are so anxious to read it! It's comparitively shorter than the last chapter, but I should be geting them out a bit faster as I finish finals and such.**

**Musical Inspiration: EPOV - One Last Breath - Creed**, **BPOV - What's This Life For - Creed**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Journal

**EPOV**

Alice stayed with me while Jasper followed Bella, with his vampire hearing and his ability to gauge emotions, he'd know when to interfere if Bella got too close.

As we sat alone in the attic of my old home, Alice prodded me for more and more information about Bella.

"So do you love her?" Alice asked once Jasper was out of earshot.

I looked up at her, though I could not force my mouth to form words. Through the night when Jasper had accused me of loving her I had blown it off… that's not the feeling I felt toward her, it couldn't be; love was soft, tender, admiring, like the way I had felt for Willow in my human life.

With Bella it was fierce, dangerous, complete infatuation, but not love… no, I could never let it turn into that.

"Edward, you're not the monster you make yourself out to be, you can let your guard down a little, sometimes." She said.

"No, never. I wanted her Alice… it took everything I had not to take her when her throat was in my hand. So sweet smelling, even now the memory of it, the scent of her in the house… makes my mouth water." I said hanging my head once again.

"Edward, I may as well tell you so I won't have to block you anymore… you end up with her… I have seen it, it is certain." She said, laughing a bit at the last part.

"Alice, your visions are subjective… I will not give in; I will not make that decision… I know that." I retorted.

"Maybe you won't have too… maybe she'll do it for you." She giggled teasingly.

"You do love her." She said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have to fight it this much… you can admit it, you know; it's not wrong to fall in love with a human. Rosalie did."

"Alice, Rosalie got lucky… Emmett was dying; there was no way he would have recovered. Besides, I'm not as self-serving as Rosalie." I said.

"Exactly, which is why I know that you will give in to her first… sometimes you're insufferably altruistic." She laughed.

I laughed and sobbed at the same moment, all while trying to speak… "I'm going straight to hell Alice. How could I not, but now, not just for what I am, but that I want to bring an innocent child into my world." I buried my face in my hands.

Alice walked over and sat next to me, placing her tiny hand around my shoulders.

"I love you, big brother… and I want you to be happy no matter what… and you're not going to go to hell for wanting her in a non-nutritional sort of way; there's someone for everyone out there, you know. She's just a different race from you that's all." She said comfortingly.

"Race? She's a whole different species, Alice! She's not going to fall for a monster like me." I said, quite convinced of the last statement.

"Edward, with all the books you've read in the past hundred years have you never come across the tale, in some form, of Beauty and the Beast? It's everywhere… in the tale of Cyrano De Bergerac, the Frog Prince, Cupid and Psyche, Shrek? They all have one theme in common… a young beautiful human, falls for an incredible, witty or beautiful non-human."

I looked at her through my hands… "Shrek? Honestly?" I asked.

"Well it applies." She said defensively.

"Those are fairy tales, Alice." I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right, I forgot… the vampire doesn't believe in mythical tales of fantastic creatures." She said mockingly.

I sighed… there was no arguing with Alice. She was convinced, and that was that.

We did not have to wait long for Jasper to return.

"Well?" Alice said anxiously.

"Not sure, it could turn either way…" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, she went to a historian who seemed to know quite a bit about your family and Carlisle… she told them you weren't in your coffin… they checked crematory records and didn't find you… now they're going to try to track Carlisle through the years, see what they can find on his descendants, which they are sure you are one of." Jasper said quickly.

This was bad… not that Carlisle hadn't covered his tracks well… but soon they would find out about Esme, perhaps even hear Rosalie's name mentioned along the way… all that had happened within only a decade of my change…

We had been in such a hurry to get me out of town after my change, my father being quite famous locally, someone would have been sure to recognize me.

Not to mention my newborn bloodlust in a town full of weak, recovering flu victims… moving to the country in Cedar Creek Michigan, after a brief stint in Ohio, where we lived in 1921… where Carlisle met Esme for the second time…

We thought that the purchase and placement of a coffin in my family grave would suffice and people would assume that the lack of death certificate and burial record was due to the high volume of deaths and burials of those perishing with the flu.

I never in a million years would have imagined my identity would be threatened by a little girl…

Jasper spoke again breaking my train of thought.

"She knew I was following her, she 'felt' like she was being stalked… if only she knew." He laughed at the last comment.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Across the street, sounded like she was in the kitchen." Jasper said.

"Edward,' Alice began, 'you're going to have to stop her, you know… before we have to take care of the historian and anyone he drags into it… we may already have a problem on our hands even now." She said sadly.

"I don't know, Alice… I can't… she'll leave the house, she won't want it. I can't tell her." I said shaking my head.

"Then she'll be dinner." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

I flew at him… "Don't you even joke about that, Jasper; I'll tear you apart if you dare even think..." my hands were on his throat, my face inches from his own.

Jasper shook beneath me with laughter… I released my grip as I realized what he'd done.

He was laughing so hard as he sat up he could not catch his breath… but it did not keep him from trying to speak.

"I… told…you………. You love her….." he said between gasps.

Had I been less of a gentleman I'd have called him all the names I was thinking… but I hadn't the time; just then we heard Bella walk in the door and go back to the library until she padded in her bare feet to my old room.

We all sat up as we heard a thump…. Surely she hadn't fallen again?

"Sounded like a book…" Jasper said after a bit.

Alice nodded in agreement. Of course, she must have taken one to bed with her, I thought.

We all sat back and relaxed for another night of reminiscing and catching up… I wondered what she would think up for tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I opened the book gingerly, the pages, I was sure would be brittle. The script was beautiful; it was hard to believe it had belonged to a boy.

I began in the middle, though I do not know why. It read:

"_Journal entry - May 2__nd__, 1917_

_I spoke to her again today; her long hair was fluttering in the wind and around her face. What I wouldn't have given to be able to touch that immaculate, rosy cheek… it looked so soft in the summer sunlight. I'm glad she didn't cut her hair like many of her girlfriends have; the long hair suits her so much better. Perhaps I'm old fashioned, but I dislike the clothing and hair styles that are becoming more popular among the young women here… they seem so forward, so rebellious. I'm glad that my Willow has not chosen to follow them._

_Father spoke to me again today about my choices for college… he wants me to attend Yale, his alma-mater, but I would prefer a smaller, more close-knit school. Of course I will acquiesce to his expectations and become a doctor like him, but I might like to specialize, in what I am not sure yet._

_Mother is afraid that I will not be able to worry about college for being drafted. There is talk about lowering the draft age to eighteen… if I must go then I shall… though I hate the thought of what it will do to mother._

_I hear rumors flying that a new strain of the flu is spreading in Europe. They are calling it a pandemic, though I doubt it will reach here. Supposedly it began in Spain, so they have dubbed it the 'Spanish Flu.'_

_That is all I have to write about for today, now for the pillow to comfort me as I let my mind wander to thoughts of my beloved. Perhaps I will compose a piece on the piano for her tomorrow. Of course she will not hear it until it is perfect, but working on it will give me solace."_

I flipped carefully through the pages until I came to the last entry…

"_Journal Entry – September 18__th__, 1918_

_Father has fallen ill and has been sick for a little under a week, I fear that mother will contract it as well as she cares for him. Of course if she falls ill, I will care for her. Dr. Cullen makes his rounds daily, but each time he visits, he looks less and less hopeful. _

_Mother has taken to speaking to him in private; even though I am well old enough to hear the truth about my father, I do not question her actions – I believe she needs to feel she has protected me somehow and if this makes her feel better, then I will not complain._

_Our house has been quarantined, which is an odd feeling. I had to leave yesterday to buy some things from the druggist and give a list to the grocer. They acted strangely and the grocer promised to have our usual quantity delivered at no extra charge if only I wouldn't visit personally anymore._

_I think I shall turn in early tonight; my throat is feeling a bit sore, and my head aches… probably just overtired."_

I closed the journal… the last words ran over and over in my head… he was sick already and he didn't know it yet.

How sad to imagine his reaction the next few days after this entry once he realized what was happening.

The death certificates showed his father died first on the 20th, followed a week later by his mother.

Hospital records showed that he was last cared for at 9:15 pm on Sunday, September 29th by Dr. Cullen who wrote in the boy's chart that he had only hours to live, that his lungs were filling with fluid and his pulse was weakening. The boy would likely have died of pneumonia brought on by the Spanish flu epidemic.

I put the journal on the bedside table and lay back into the pillows. The face in the photograph floated through my mind as I drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, review time! I love hearing from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10 Trouble

**A/N: Sorry so soon, but I feel I had to make up for such a short chapter last time. -Be warned; this is a cliff hanger!**

**Musical Inspiration: Red Mist - Twilight Score Soundtrack**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Trouble

**EPOV**

The next day followed the same pattern; Bella woke, ate breakfast, trotted off to her historian, unknowingly, with Jasper in tow. Alice and I, however, were keen on finding a new hiding spot; the attic was getting rather old by now.

As evening fell, Bella had not yet come back, either to drop off her bag or to pick up anything. Alice and I decided she must be playing it safe and staying at her own house tonight.

That was a relief; we would be free to roam the house tonight… some of us should hunt, perhaps all of us could sneak out and find a bite of something and sneak back in without Bella being the wiser.

I suggested as much to Alice and Jasper after he had come back to confirm that she told her father that she had no plans to stay over at her friends' house.

We were all in agreement to have a quick hunt tonight in a neighboring state and slip back into the house before daylight.

We walked down the street to where Jasper had park their car and drove until we found a sufficiently wooded area far enough away from people that would hold game large enough to sustain us.

All the while, my mind kept drifting back to the sight of Bella sleeping in my bed. I was ready for the hunt to be over after my third deer, but I did not want to deprive my siblings, so I sat and waited.

**BPOV**

Mr. Burton had not found anything new, but we stayed and chatted, neither of us having anything else pressing to do, he was waiting on documents about the Cullens to be mailed, I waiting on him to receive them. He went on and on about Dr. Masen, he knew much more about the good doctor than any of the sources I had read from put together.

I listened with rapt attention until the sun began to set and I confessed that I had to go.

I went straight to the house I shared with Charlie and began dinner. As we ate Charlie asked what I had been up to the last few days. I told him my version of the truth, of course… that I had met a friend from school and we had found out that we had a lot in common.

She and I had grown to be quite close over the last few days and were nearly inseparable.

When he asked me her name I had blurted out the first name that came to mind without thinking… "Elizabeth Masen."

He asked if I planned to spend any more nights with her this week.

"Oh, not if you need me to stay here… it's no big deal really." I said, my heart falling… I hated the thought of not spending time at 'my house.'

"No, no… I'm so glad you've made such a good friend in such a short time… you spending time around a real family makes me feel better about not being able to give you what you really need." He said.

"Well, either way, I'm spending tonight here… she doesn't have internet connections over at her house, so, I planned to chat with Angela tonight." I said.

"Good, I'm glad you're not forgetting your old friends… you're a good kid, Bells. But I want you to know, you're welcome to spend as much time with Elizabeth as you like… just leave me notes when you don't plan to be home… don't worry about cooking for me on those nights either… I can grab something on the way home." He said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Thanks, Dad… I really appreciate it." I said as I finished clearing the table.

Charlie went upstairs to bed and I went upstairs to email Angela. We caught up together over AIM and I told her a little more about the house… but since Edward had asked that I not say too much, I decided to keep it as if I were simply allowed to visit the house once in a while… like a caretaker or something.

We talked until three in the morning and finally I decided to call it a night. After turning out my lights I decided to check on my house one last time before crawling into bed.

As I pulled back the curtains on my bay window I thought I saw movement inside the house… both upstairs and down.

I looked toward the front door… was it open? Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

I slipped on my crocs and crept downstairs… as unlikely as it was that anyone was in my house I would not be able to sleep until I was certain things were as they should be.

Thankfully, Charlie was a heavy sleeper; once he was out, there was no waking him until his alarm sounded at six a.m.

I pulled the front door shut behind me and crept in my shorty-pajamas across the street to my house, tiptoeing in the grass to the back door.

As I put my hand on the knob, I knew immediately that something was not right… I turned the unlocked knob and pushed the door open.

I walked quietly into the house… the kitchen came first, there was no sign of anyone in the kitchen, but I could hear voices now coming from the parlor.

I walked quietly toward it, trying to stay in the shadows…. I peeked around the corner… three figures were silhouetted against the parlor windows.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart began to speed up… I began to shake all over.

Just then I heard a noise from upstairs… footsteps coming down… four more figures joined the three… I felt my throat begin to close.

Suddenly there was an ice cold hand on my bare shoulder. It spun me around and another cold hand caught my mouth before I could scream.

As I opened my eyes I realized I was standing before a very small, female figure, not one of the tall masculine ones in the parlor.

Her hair was black, her skin palest ivory, and her eyes stood out most of all as bright, glistening honey gold.

She mouthed the words 'Come with me,' and, with surprising strength for her size, pulled me silently into an adjoining room. As we entered what I now recognized as the dining room, two other figures swept by us, absolutely silently… as if they were spirits rather than flesh and blood.

I heard a bit of scuffle and then all was silent. After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a few seconds one of the male voices called out.

"That's all of them, Alice... you can come out."

His voice was deep and beautiful, smooth like the sound of satin on silk, with a slight drawl to it.

Her icy hands still on my shoulders she pulled me along with her into the parlor. A tall blond haired male turned a knob on the wall and the room was washed in light. The bulbs, which obviously had not been changed in several years, were dim, but there were enough of them to sufficiently light the room.

I turned to look at my captor and marveled at her strength once I saw her more fully. She was nearly a head shorter than I, but her eyes seemed friendly and kind… now I was thoroughly confused.

I looked to the blond male and he was staring back at me, an odd grin spreading across his face.

My mouth moved as if to speak, but I could not force out any words. The blond male must have noticed my quandary, because he stepped forward and extended his hand politely.

"You must be Bella, my name's Jasper, ma'am. Pleased to meet you, finally." He said.

I was in complete shock. The young woman was next…

"And I'm Alice! Sorry I had to pull you away like that, but those men were up to no good, I assure you. I didn't mean to frighten you." She said sweetly.

Once again I could feel my mouth moving, but again my voice was lost. I didn't have long to stand there in my newfound silence; both the blond man and small woman turned to face someone entering the room beside me.

"That's done… they won't be bothering anyone else… tonight." Said a strangely familiar male voice.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice that could only be described as liquid velvet.

I gasped as my eyes fell upon none other than Edward Cullen.

I remember the room spinning just a bit and after that, nothing at all.

The next thing that I remember was an awful smell, like rubbing alcohol and ammonia. It would come and go, come and go, until finally I could stand the burning in my nostrils no longer.

I reached up to rub it out of my nose and a cold hand touched my face.

"She's coming around, Edward." A female voice said somewhere in the distance.

I tried to force my eyes open, but everything was spinning and blurry… I could not focus on anything.

"Don't try to fight it, Bella, go with the spinning, relax… relax your whole body… it won't take long to come out of it… just don't fight it." Edward's glorious voice sang.

I tried to relax and focus on feelings and surroundings rather than sights and sounds.

I noticed the softness of the blankets around me… I was gently tucked into the bed I usually used on the third floor.

Finally my vision and full range of hearing came back and I could open my eyes and see more than just colors.

Three figures surrounded me on the bed; the blond male, the dark-haired female, and Edward Cullen.

"You went down awfully fast there, Bella." Alice said merrily.

"What are you doing here?" I said to no one in particular, though I was directing the question at Edward.

"Funny thing… we'll get to that later. How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Um, fine I guess… still a little dizzy." I said, focusing now on him alone.

"Good. That will pass in a little while, you just fainted." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, I thought you were staying at your house tonight, so, my brother, sister and I thought we'd stay here for the evening. We went out for a bite, and were just coming in when we noticed the thugs… and you." He said.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked again. I knew I should be more specific, but my mind was still cloudy from the fainting spell.

He laughed a bit before replying… "I actually never made it home… possible business problem came up and I stayed here to take care of it. It's unresolved as yet, and my brother and sister came to be with me for… moral support."

"Oh." Came my dumbfounded reply.

"I think a better question would be… What are you doing here at three in the morning when you should be in your own bed? Or at least I thought that was the plan…" he asked.

"I was… but then I stayed up late talking to my…friend online, and I checked out my window…before getting in bed… and I thought I saw movement." I stuttered.

"Bella, it's not very smart to try and check things out by yourself in the middle of the night if you have reason to believe there are intruders… you could have been seriously hurt." He chided.

"I know, but… my house… I didn't want anyone to…" I stuttered again.

"I understand, just don't go getting yourself into any more trouble, okay? Let me walk you home." He said.

I nodded and tried to stand. With help I was able to walk down the stairs and across the street. Edward stood at the door as I assured him I did not need assistance up to my bed.

As I turned to go in he spoke quietly behind me.

"Thank you, Bella. For loving my house so fiercely you'd put yourself in harm's way to protect it. That means a lot to me."

I looked up at him.

"You're welcome. It means a lot to me too." I said before going inside, locking the door and heading upstairs to bed.

I slept most of the morning, but when I woke I showered and dressed quickly and made my way across the street to the Masen house.

I let myself in the back door and realized I heard shouting voices coming from the third floor.

"You have to tell her, Edward… she'll figure it out anyway!" Jasper shouted.

"If I tell her then she's in more danger of the Volturi… what happens if they find out?" Edward shouted back.

"Boys, please! We can settle this without fighting!" Alice shouted.

Without realizing it I was making my way quietly up the stairs as they continued to shout.

"What are the chances they'd find out, Edward, honestly? They hardly care about human affairs… especially a little girl… who would believe her?" Jasper shouted.

"They care plenty if they think it will blow their cover! Besides…she might not be our only problem, what about the historian?" Edward yelled back.

"I'll take care of him if the time comes!" Jasper yelled again.

"And everyone else who gets tipped off by Carlisle's paper trail? There's not much of one, but neglecting to sign my death certificate could certainly be our undoing!" Edward shouted again.

By now I was standing just outside the bedroom I slept in.

All grew quiet.

"She's here." Alice said and all head instinctively turned toward the door way.

I peeked in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything." I said as I turned to go.

"You're not, especially since it concerns you…" Jasper said.

"Jasper, we will not discuss this in front of her!" Edward shouted.

"You already have, Edward." Alice said quietly as she walked toward me puling me into the room and onto the bed.

Edward was holding the journal I had found two nights ago.

"She's heard enough to put two and two together I'm sure." Alice said as she grabbed my hand protectively.

"Oh… I… I didn't really hear anything… I just heard shouting that's all." I stuttered, scared out of my wits that they were somehow talking about me.

Jasper shot an angry look at Edward. "Either you tell her or I will, Edward. This search is going to stop here; better one person know that fifty." He said.

Edward shot a look back at him, defeated but defiant. "She doesn't need to know, Jasper… for her sake, please… let it go." He said.

"No, Edward… she needs to know the truth; you've lied to her long enough." Jasper said quietly.

"Bella,' Jasper said turning to me, 'We know you've been looking into the history of the Masen family. We know that you seen to have come to a dead end on the issue of a certain Masen's death and burial records and we also know that you've involved a historian named Matthew Burton to try and find out more."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward cut me off.

"Bella, when I told you that you could have free run of the house I asked that you're questions about the family be directed to me. I left you my address and everything. Why didn't you just ask?" Edward asked me icily.

"I did… I mailed it the day after you left, but while I was waiting on your reply I stumbled across the burial records for Elizabeth and Edward Sr. – I thought I'd get a copy of Edward Jr's to complete it and when I went to the courthouse there was none." I said quickly.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Bella." Edward said as his golden eyes met mine.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was that for a midpoint? Hmm? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Revelation

**A/N: This story's just flowing out of me like a river here recently! Hope you guys don't mind me posting so often!**

**Musical Inspiration: First half=None I can think of... sorry, some chapters come without the aid of music.** **Second half= Claire De Lune - Claude Debussy**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Revelation

~"_Bella, when I told you that you could have free run of the house I asked that you're questions about the family be directed to me. I left you my address and everything. Why didn't you just ask?" Edward asked me icily._

"_I did… I mailed it the day after you left, but while I was waiting on your reply I stumbled across the burial records for Elizabeth and Edward Sr. – I thought I'd get a copy of Edward Jr's to complete it and when I went to the courthouse there was none." I said quickly._

"_You really shouldn't have done that, Bella." Edward said as his golden eyes met mine. ~_

**BPOV**

Edward walked slowly toward me. He took my face in his cold hands, pulling me toward him. He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. He dropped his hands and walked away suddenly and Alice led me toward the bed.

"Bella, I think you need to sit down." Alice said.

I sat obediently and waited.

Alice spoke again.

"Alright, Bella… I know you're a smart girl. Somewhere in that overly curious little brain of yours, you've already made the mental connection. You've subconsciously made the leap from what you've found out on your own, to what you've just heard as you came in the house. Now, honey I need you to bring that to the front of your mind, but keep in mind that we have not hurt you, nor do we plan to, alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay, tell us what you know… or what you think you know no matter how preposterous that might seem in the real world, okay?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward Masen Jr. has no death certificate or burial record. There is reason behind it… you all know what it is, and that's what I'm supposed to guess, right?" I asked tentatively.

Alice nodded. "That's right… now, what do you suspect?"

Jasper intervened. "Alice, what's this game about? Just tell her already."

"No! If she guesses it she might be in less danger of the Volturi… if Aro sees that none of us told her, then none of us are in danger!" Alice shouted.

"Right, Alice, the Volturi are going to be merciful to a human who happens to be smart enough to figure it out with very little information to go on… THAT will go over nicely." Edward spat at her.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked Alice.

"All in time, sweetie, just ignore the boys and continue…" she said soothingly.

"Okay… um, I think Edward, despite his denial, is closely related to the Masens… the resemblance is too close." I said, a little more bravely.

"Alright, you're getting warmer… but don't think relation, precisely… think closer." Alice said, prodding me to go on.

I laughed nervously.

"Well I actually had this dream where… Edward Masen and Edward Cullen were one and the same person… it's just a stupid dream but…" but I was cut off by Alice's squealing.

"Yes, yes, go on… you're red hot!" she exclaimed.

That totally threw me off… "What? That Edward Cullen is Edward Masen?"

By now she was literally jumping up and down…

"Alice, you expect me to think that… Edward is a…. ninety-something year old… person… that he never died?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! You got! Bingo!" Alice exclaimed wildly.

I would have laughed at her display had I not been immediately horrified, confused, and giddily dizzy.

It started to get harder to breathe, I resisted the urge to clutch my chest… something didn't feel right… the room began to spin.

Edward was at my side faster than I could blink, which I attributed to the dizziness.

"She having a severe anxiety attack, Alice, get the salts… just in case." He put his cold hands on my neck and forehead intermittently and told me to lie down for a minute.

He looked into my eyes… "Try to calm down Bella, as Alice said, we never mean to harm you… we're not that kind of… people."

Jasper stepped up behind Edward, who was now sitting on the bed next to me.

"Aw, Edward… she's lying down… just tell her the rest… don't draw it out, if she faints at least it will only need to be once. Back in my day, when ladies had fainting spells, once was better than twice." Jasper said.

I looked up at him… "Your day? You're old too?" I asked.

Jasper grinned deviously. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be a hundred and sixty five in September. I was an office in the War Between the States in the '60s. Fought for the Confederacy." He said politely.

My head began to spin a little more so I closed my eyes. "What did you mean by 'the rest'?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, ma'am… Miss Bella, we're not merely old people who have cheated the effects of time. Like Alice said, we absolutely will not hurt you, please remember that, alright?" He said, his drawl becoming heavier the more he spoke.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked nervously.

Edward spoke softly, his face now closer to mine. "Because, we're vampires, Bella; I did die, as did Alice and Jasper and the rest of our family. Now we are what have been known since the beginning of time as the undead… immortals."

My eyes flew open at his admission. "What!?"

"Bella, Carlisle, even when he cared for my family ninety-one years ago, was a vampire… I was the first he decided to add to his coven… at the request of my mother… she'd do anything to save me; she asked him that after her death, that he 'save' me. At the time I was turned, he'd been a vampire for over two centuries." Edward whispered as if speaking in low tones would soften the blow.

"That's why your mother started speaking to him privately…" I said, finally something starting to make a little sense… however insignificant.

Edward, however, did not think it so insignificant.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, his eyes suddenly harder than before, as if I had shared a piece of intimate knowledge I should not have been privy to.

"I…I read it… in Edward's… in your…. journal." I stammered, realizing what a grievance I had committed all at once, though, on my own behalf, unwittingly.

"You read my journal." He said, it was not a question, but a statement.

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy; I thought the person who had written it was dead." I said in my defense.

"Just because someone is dead does it give you the right to read their most private thoughts? I'd say not… their thoughts are still their own." He retorted.

"I'm sorry, Edward… I really meant no harm." I said, my eyes tearing up; he seemed angry and I would be too, but wasn't it partially his fault for pretending to be dead?

Edward stood up and walked out of the room, Jasper watching him go and Alice passing him on his way out.

"Looks like we won't need the salts after all." She said observing me.

She walked over to take the place Edward had been sitting only moments before.

"Don't take Edward too seriously, Bella… he's had a lot on his mind lately… it's really not you he's mad at." She said sweetly.

I nodded, but the tears were still brimming in my eyes. "He said last week, before he left, that an old friend had died… it was his Willow, wasn't it?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded sympathetically. She placed her cold hand on mine.

"Let's not think about that right now, though… there are some questions I'm sure you have about…us." She said.

My head began to spin again, though not in the same way as before; now it was swimming with questions, curiosity…even fear, as I remembered Edward's previous admission of what he was.

Alice and Jasper answered every question I had, and some I hadn't thought of… each answer seemed to be making me calmer and calmer, more comfortable with their presence. Especially the fact that the three vampires I shared a house with did not drink blood from humans, but only from animals, though they assured me there were those out there who had no qualms about taking several human lives per day.

Jasper encouraged me to call Mr. Burton and discourage him from looking further into the Cullen case. I did, but Mr. Burton was puzzled by my sudden disinterest in what I had seemed to be so involved in only a day before. As I hung up, I felt he was quite suspicious of me, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Jasper eventually wandered off to the library, where Alice assured me that he spent most of his time at home, and Alice begged me to accompany her to the store where she could re-stock the house with groceries for me and pick up a few things for herself.

I declined, due to the fact that I wasn't feeling quite up to it; actually I was feeling a lot better physically, but emotionally I still felt horrendous at the invasion of a very personal journal.

After she drove off I was left to myself to wander the house once again. I avoided the library, not wanting to disturb Jasper, and not wanting to stay in a room I now knew to belong to a living… well, somewhat living person, I wandered to the room that had gotten me into all this trouble.

As I walked into Elizabeth's room the smell of lavender surrounded me. I walked to her wardrobe and ran my hand over her dresses, selecting a beautiful periwinkle blue one with white lace trim. It, like the one I had played with before, was of the older styles in her collection. I shut the door and took off my shorts and tank top, slipping instead into the blue frock.

I managed to button the two-dozen buttons on the front of the bodice and walked to the full-length mirror.

As I gazed at my reflection before me I realized that this must be a more formal gown; the neckline was considerably lower, dipping into a smooth sweetheart style. The sleeves were enormous at the top, but tapered to a very close fit at the wrist. The bodice was fitted to be tight, the sateen gathered on the sides to create a beautiful rippled effect, but still show off a slim figure. The skirt was narrow, but flared out slightly at the bottom and was topped off with a train that gathered into a bustle at the back of the waist.

It was lovely. After smoothing the waist and skirt one last time I sat at the vanity and pulled my hair up into the loose bun that I had created only a week before, but spit curled the tendrils that framed my face this time.

Usually I wore very little makeup, if any at all, but I selected one of Elizabeth's tubes of lipstick this time and lightly glazed my lips with it. The color was a light coral red. It seemed to suit the gown nicely.

I imagined how this frock must have looked on Elizabeth, with her flaming auburn locks to surround her sweet, heart-shaped face.

Satisfied with my reflection, I padded over to the phonograph across the large room. I wound the crank and put the needle down on the large black disc that lay silent for so many years on the old machine.

Debussy's 'Claire De Lune' began to play, the notes softly filling the room.

I walked around the room picking up and glancing at photographs of Elizabeth and her beautiful little family. I stopped as I held one with Elizabeth with Edward… Edward looked much the way he did now. They were smiling and holding one another, as if dancing, out of doors.

"That was about a year before we got sick…it was taken in the back yard in May of 1917. She was so full of life and joy; even just before she died."

I spun around, dropping the photograph in the little glass frame. Edward's hand reached out to catch it with lightning speed before it could shatter on the floor.

I opened my mouth to speak, and again I was struck dumb.

"Claire de Lune' was my mother's favorite; she listened to it often… she was a wonderful dancer." He said.

I realized how close, now, that he was to me. Setting the frame back on the little table it had come from, he took my right hand gently in his left, his right hand slipping lightly around my waist.

My left hand fell lightly on his white cotton shirt, the sleeves, he had rolled up to his elbows, as if he had been working, the top two buttons undone. If it had been on anyone else they would have looked slouchy and unkempt… but on him… it was perfection in its most basic form.

He began to sway slightly to the music, pulling me with him. I could not dance to save my life, but this was rather like just switching from one foot to the other.

"It's been so long since I've danced… I'd forgotten how enjoyable it could be to have a beautiful woman in my arms." He said so softly, I almost didn't catch it.

"Did you ever dance with Willow?" I asked timidly.

A sorrowful look crossed his eyes momentarily.

He nodded slowly. "Only once, at a benefit held by the mayor; it was to Beethoven's 9th symphony. It was quite a bit faster than this." He grinned.

"Then I'm sorry; you must be horrified at my dancing abilities." I said trying to lighten his mood.

He smiled again. "You're really not as bad as you think… you only need a little practice and you'll be fine."

I smiled. "I don't really like dancing very much."

His forehead crinkled a bit as he frowned at me. "Why not? It's a wonderful pastime." He asked.

I laughed lightly. "I'm not from 'your era' – most boys these days can't dance like this… not that there are any I'd consider dancing with." I said timidly.

He grinned widely. "Am I to take that as a complement? That you haven't pulled away from me yet?" he asked teasingly.

I blushed fiercely. I could literally feel the blood rushing to my face.

"You really shouldn't do that; it makes you smell… well, really irresistible… but it makes you look very beautiful." He stammered.

I giggled slightly… it was odd to see him stumble over his words like that.

"I can't help it', I said, 'it's something I always hated, but could never control." I smiled embarrassed… blushing harder.

"In my day, it was a sign of great virtue and modesty that a woman could blush… it was also very…" he laughed nervously, but did not finish the sentence, instead he began another, "most young women these days do not blush at all…" he smiled, his lips tightened.

"Did you ever tell her?" I asked after a short period of awkward silence.

"That I loved her? No. I should have, I said as much to her last week before she died. She said she had known, and at the time loved me too. She had figured out what I was, but too late." He said sadly.

"She did?" I asked, curiosity overpowering my instinct to keep this sad subject from bothering him.

"Yes… after many years, she had known I had not died, but she kept it to herself. She knew what Carlisle was and what I had become." He said.

I blushed at that statement; he might not have meant it to sound that way, but I immediately felt guilty for digging so deeply into his history that I could have endangered innocent people.

"So… has Chicago changed much since you lived here?" I asked awkwardly.

He let out a boisterous laugh. "It's like an entirely different city!" he said.

"Nothing remains from your time?" I asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, a few things do… would you like to visit them?" he said thoughtfully.

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, just let me get dressed, I mean… if you meant right now." I added timidly.

"You're really that eager to see some crumbling old buildings and antique hotels?" he asked, trying to gauge my sincerity.

"Yes! I love history… I love this house because of what it is… it's a time capsule; there's nothing like it!" I said passionately.

"Then yes, we will go tonight… but you needn't undress; you look fine for what I have in mind." He said mysteriously.

"Edward, I'm in period dress, won't someone wonder?" I asked, unsure of my appearance.

"You look stunning in my mother's dress… besides, you won't be the only one in period garb … and if anyone wonders it will be only that they have seen the most exquisite apparition on the dance floor in these last hundred years." He said; his voice low in a tone I had never heard before.

"I have only one thing to add, I hope you won't take offense." He said, his tone lighter now, more playful.

He released me from his arms and immediately I felt more alone than I ever had in my life. It was as if a part of me had been ripped away.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me seriously... do you think I'm going to fast with this- am I posting too often? I know this is the third time this week!**


	12. Chapter 12 Flight

**A/N: Sorry so short, it leads into a chapter or two that were originally going to be a story by itself, but would be kind of short. The next one should be up soon.**

**Musical Inspiration: None  
**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Flight

**BPOV**

We had gone no farther than a few miles when Edward lightly touched the driver on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my good man, I'm afraid we must turn back; my date is not feeling well." He said graciously.

I looked at him questioningly. I felt just fine. He frowned slightly and shook his head as if to say, 'Don't ask right now.' I sat back and obliged him; after all, he didn't have to take me out. Perhaps it was he that wasn't feeling well… though Jasper and Alice explained that vampires didn't react to things as humans did, they could still not feel quite right at times…

We reached the house once again and Edward paid the driver, explaining in low whispers that his services would not be needed tonight.

We walked back into the house and Edward looked at me as he spoke; his voice calm but firm.

"Go upstairs and change Bella. My brother and I have some business to discuss… after you are finished, come back and we will set things up from there." He said.

I nodded and did as I was told. I dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to the parlor where Jasper, Alice and Edward sat talking in low tones.

They looked at me in sync as I approached, and for a moment, my heart skipped a beat. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella, you need to go with Alice, Jasper and I have some business to take care of here in town. Alice has a bag packed for you already… it should last you about three days, she will take care of the situation should you need anything."

"Edward,' I said… 'What about my father? I doubt he'd let me just go off for three days without prior notice."

Alice spoke for him. "Taken care of, sweetie; I called your dad and told him I was one of your best friends from school, and that my family was going on vacation for a week or two. I asked if I could come and collect some of your things, because I wanted to surprise you. I told him you really wanted to go, but that you didn't think he'd let you. He said for you to 'have fun'."

I was speechless. That was so unlike Charlie… and it scared me a bit that Alice was such a proficient liar.

"Now, come on; you'll love traveling in the Porsche!" Alice said excitedly.

"Wait! Edward, what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Probably nothing. We heard rumor that some of the thugs that broke in the other night might be part of a gang that is headed by a vampire. We thought it might be a good idea to check it out, but for safety think it best that you're not around, just in case." He replied.

I nodded and followed Alice out the door, my eyes lingering on Edward until he was out of view.

I slid into the passenger side of the yellow Porsche. It was nice…very nice.

After we were out of the city limits, Alice gunned the accelerator. My breath caught in my throat.

"Alice, do you think Edward and Jasper are in any danger?" I asked.

"Well, we really can't be sure. You see, vampires are essentially loners for the most part. It's odd to see them tied in any way to humans except for a meal. There are only two other clans like ours that only feed off of animals. We generally do no harm to our own kind if it can be at all helped… it's like an unspoken law. Of course, if one or two are killed for a good reason or just in a skirmish or something, it's generally not a big deal. But otherwise, most respect the law of our kind." She said, less answering my question and only confusing me further.

We drove until we reached the United States/Canada border. Alice booked us a room in a nice hotel and we settled in.

"Any reason we are so close to Canada, Alice?" I asked as we sat staring at the television screen.

She smiled. "Well, not really…except if we get word from the boys, we can quickly be in Denali if need be. That's where some vegetarian friends are of ours."

"Oh." I said and sat thinking about it for a while.

"So, Alice, how long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"It's a long story, Bella, and not a very happy one. I doubt you'd be interested." She said sweetly.

"Edward's story is sad too. Are all vampire changing's sad?" I asked.

Alice thought for a moment. "Most of the ones I have heard, yes. Most of us were saved from death's door by a benevolent vampire who thought me might be of better use alive than dead. Come to think of it, I've never heard of a vampire who voluntarily changed."

"Oh." I said, speechless.

Alice smiled at me again. "Though, I am one of the few who weren't dying when I was changed. But I did wish I were dead."

I kept my eyes trained on her, hoping she would see the spark of interest and keep going.

"I was as good as dead, Bella, and death was coming for me. A vampire named James wanted to kill me, I was his singer, but where I was he couldn't immediately get to me. A good vampire changed me so that I would not suffer such a painful death… little did they know…"

"Know what?" I asked, enraptured with her story already.

Alice giggled a little tinkling giggle. "If you really want to know, let me start at the beginning… I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the next few chapters will be Alice's story. They really won't affect the whole 112 Masen Lane story at all, but I #1) Needed some filler chapters and #2) Really wanted to write out Alice's story (in my story she remembers everything) and #3) Need something for Alice and Bella to talk about while in exile. ... I might even have photo links, who knows... but if you choose to skip them it really won't hurt your understanding of the original fic already in progress.**

**Let me know if this is a bad idea.**


	13. Chapter 13 Go Ask Alice

**A/N: Here you go! I really like this chapter; I think it really opens up alot about Alice as well as the next one or two will. Once again, not ESSENTIAL to 112 Masen Lane, but still, an interseting conversation between Bella and Alice.**

**Musical Inspiration: Go Ask Alice - Jefferson Airplane**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Go Ask Alice

**APOV**

"If you really want to know, let me start at the beginning… I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi to Allison and Walter Brandon in the year 1901." I began.

It had been years, no, decades that I had spoken of any of the events that happened in my human life. Even my adoring husband Jasper didn't know all of them; many were too painful to recount out loud, and many I was too ashamed to let him hear.

Of course he felt shame emanating from me, but he left it alone. He never asked anything beyond what I offered to tell. For that I am grateful.

But here, now, I would recount the full story, from my beginnings as a human child, until the day I lost my humanity. Why now? I was not completely sure, but something inside me, something longed to tell this to the right person. I had wanted Rosalie to be that, but though my sister and I were close, something inside kept that from her.

Rosie had been through a lot in her human life as well, but for some reason I didn't think she would be able to fully understand.

I had seen that Bella and I would be very close. Closer than I had ever been to any female, human or vampire.

And so, Bella, with her willing ear, would be the first to hear my story.

"I had a good childhood; my family was not fabulously rich like Edward's, but we were comfortable. I had always had imaginary friends as a child and my parents didn't question that. Well, at least not until my little sister was old enough to be my playmate, but even then, being an imaginative child, they didn't put too much stock in my fantasies."

Bella nodded, so I continued.

"About the time I hit puberty, which in those days was a very mysterious time for a young lady as it was, I began to dream things and most of the time, what I dreamt actually happened. Most premonitions would come true within the week, a few took longer, and a few never did. Almost all of them centered on my immediate family and a few close friends. At first, I told no one, but then, little by little I began to tell my little sister, Cynthia.

At first, she was enthralled by them. You see, back then, all of them came in the form of dreams, and every morning after I had one, I would tell Cindy on the way to school.

She would pester me every morning for information. She told me once that she thought I must be a prophet from God, like Daniel or Samuel. But as she got older, she asked less and less, and began to shy away more and more from my revelations.

One day she told me she didn't want to hear them anymore, that she was afraid and that I must have some unholy power from Satan.

Of course I tried to explain that I could not prevent them because they came while I was asleep. She urged me to go to mass and confess to Father Dowling, our parish priest. She begged me to pray that God remove this witchcraft from my being, and often at night I heard her whisper in her prayers that very same utterance.

I, too, prayed… I did as she asked and confessed to the priests in our church, but it didn't leave me. I had never thought them evil until she began to fear me. Then I hated the visions. I hated them and there were times as I got older that I would stay awake for days in order to avoid them.

Cindy went to confession weekly… sometimes more. She asked the priests to continue to pray for me. But after she had done this regularly for over a year, they felt the need to bring the matter before my parents.

I remember the day that the younger priest in our parish, Father Whitehall, knocked on our door.

It was May seventh, nineteen eighteen. In other parts of the country, the Spanish flu was beginning to die down, but thankfully, it never made it to our little community.

I was upstairs in the room I shared with Cindy, when we heard my mother invite him in. He said that he had come on behalf of Cindy, who had not asked him to do so, but he felt that it was his obligation to involve my parents.

I sat out of sight at the top of the stairs, my mother and father in the parlor with our priest. I heard every word.

At first my mother denied everything, she was certain that if I had something as serious as this, surely I would have come to them. She suggested that, perhaps I was pulling a prank on Cindy, to scare her or even that I was getting back at her for a wrong she had done me.

Father Whitehall was insistent that I, too, had on occasion confessed this very sin, both to him and to Father Dowling.

My mother began to cry, my father comforted her. Father Whitehall set up some appointments to have me exercised.

For the next nine months, I was submitted to exorcism once every two weeks, or as often as I had the visions.

I hated those days, though I never benefited from the appointments. I have since seen so many movies on that subject, but to watch mine, it would be quite disappointing.

It was disappointing to the priests who performed it, for certain. They never got the responses they expected; I just sat there, tied to the chair, for my own safety of course, and waited while they read Bible passages and flicked Holy Water on me. They would press the image of the cross to my head, expecting it to sizzle I suppose, but nothing ever happened.

One day, both priests came to our home. It was not out of the ordinary by now; at times they came in twos and threes hoping that so much holiness and sanctity would drive the demons far from me.

But that day was different. They were coming to announce that the church had done all they could do. They suggested that my parents had only one option left; to put me away where the demons could harm no one but me. My mother cried for the most part of the next week.

During the nine months that the exorcisms were being done, I had been placed under house arrest. Not by the authorities, but as a request from the church; they didn't want me influencing other children at school or innocent passersby on the street.

I begged and pleaded with my parents not to send me, but they promised that it was only temporary. They would not tell the family or neighbors that I had gone to a sanitarium; they would say only that I had been very ill and that I was at a good, out-of-state hospital.

That only made me feel marginally better, of course, but it was all I had; until the day that _they_ came.

There were four of them; a doctor, the medical administrator, a nurse and a lady's maid. They all assured me that this was a very upscale, modern facility. The administrator told my parents and me that it was more like a health spa than a hospital.

After they had left, my parents discussed it over the next month... the benefits, the disadvantages, the expense. Everything had to be considered. They promised me that if they chose to send me that they would visit me several times per year.

The asylum was in Tennessee, just outside of Nashville, five hundred miles from my home.

At the first mention of sending me to such a place, my sister immediately began to reconnect with me. I suppose she thought that since I was going to be getting the help I needed that I would one day return to her as her normal, everyday sister; as if I had just gone on a long vacation.

It was then, about a week before I was scheduled to make my journey to my temporary seclusion that I began to dream about the pale, blond-haired man. I would see him as a blur of color in the shape of a human male. At that time, while still human, I never saw him clearly.

But I would soon forget about this mysterious creature from my dreams.

As the long black car pulled into our circle driveway, the tears I had held back for so long began to fall.

At that point I was not afraid, just nervous, I was sorrowful at having to leave my family and hometown for an undetermined period of time. I was uncertain that I would like the doctors and nurses that would be attending me or that they would like me.

I remember what I was wearing that day. I was eighteen years old, and I had a passion for the latest in fashions. I was always more avant-garde than my mother would have liked.

I wore my butter yellow, sleeveless, drop waist dress. It was my favorite; so bright and cheerful. Although short bobs were coming into style, my mother absolutely insisted that my hair be kept long. It was past my waist, slightly, when let down, but I usually tied it back in a sort of loose knot at the back of my head. I fashioned it just so that from the front, you would think my hair was short.

I dried my tears and said goodbye to my family. I stepped lightly into the car, pulling my suitcase in beside me.

When the driver shut the door, the tears began again and I believe I cried all the way to the state line. My parents and sister stayed inside the house that day… no one came outside to wave to me until I was no longer visible. It's like they just wanted to forget.

That was the last time I saw them, any of them." I paused.

It was now well after midnight.

Bella sat still as a statue, her gaze never wavered, she barely even blinked as I had spoken.

"Bella, I promised Edward to observe your human needs and that includes sleep." I said gently.

"Oh, Alice, I'd much rather hear the rest of your story…" she said.

I smiled, she was genuinely interested in my life… other than Jasper, no one had really given my past more than a passing thought.

"Tomorrow, I promise I will finish it if you still want to hear." I said pulling her up off the couch and pushing her toward the bed.

"Alright, since you promise." She conceded and went to sleep.

It took her no longer than twenty minutes to fall into a steady pattern of breathing. How fragile humans were.

I sat on the couch in her room listening to her soft breaths, steady heartbeat and thought, for the first time in a long time, about the road that had brought me here today.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, people; I want complete honesty here... what did you think?**

**Should I cut out the next few chapters (interrupt them, really) and post them later as out-takes or do you want me to go ahead and use a chapter or two more and finish Alice's story?**


	14. Chapter 14 Visiting the Past

**A/N: So so so sorry for keeping you all waiting! I hate that I did, but life happens, you know? I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and be forewarned that I am in fact writing the next chapter just now, so hopefully it will be up soon!**

**Musical Inspiration: Sanitarium - Metallica**

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Visiting the Past_

**APOV**

Bella awoke earlier in the morning than I expected, but I was actually pleasantly surprised that she was. When she had gone to sleep the night before, I sat wondering if I really wanted to disclose to this frail human everything that I had gone through. Of course I had seen her in Edward's future and I knew that eventually she would be one of us, but somehow I never saw myself telling her all my deepest secrets this early on.

I considered my past quite personal and only the family knew anything of it, and of them Jasper, Carlisle and Edward knew the most. Esme and Rosalie had never tried to find out more than I would freely tell and Emmett… well, I'm not sure the matter ever crossed his mind. Emmett was not an insensitive brother, but, as we all had painful memories, his being that he was never able to see the human family had had been so very close to after his transformation, he just didn't dwell in the past… he was very in to the here and now.

After Bella ate something and had seen to her human needs she sat down on the couch in the place she had been the night before and looked at me expectantly. I stared back pleasantly waiting, knowing exactly what she wanted. I needed her to ask… just once more and I would need no more prodding. I would tell her everything. But I needed her to ask me to go back, because it was too painful for me to want to do on my own. That was a part of my life that I tried to forget.

Finally she spoke. "Alright, I'm ready. Would you please continue your story?" she asked me sweetly. I smiled as I began.

" I remember the first impression I got from the hospital. It was actually quite beautiful… on the outside. The guest areas and visitor galleries were like a fancy hotel. They even had a 'guest treatment' facility where guests could go and look around and see that we were being treated with the utmost care and compassion, perhaps even have a hot tub treatment or massage for themselves. But it was all a lie.

To those on the outside, even our closest relatives, it was little more than a health spa that was run by doctors and nurses… but to us… the real patients… it was hell on earth. They had employees that they paid to act like patients… to tell our families how great it was there and how much progress they were achieving.

That set up made the real patients look even more sick and insane, but the progress that the false patients were supposedly making ensured that our families would keep us there, hoping for the same results.

It's not that it was a total scam; it wasn't… it was a legitimate hospital, with board certified doctors and nurses and equipment. It's just that… the truth is often too much for those who are well to handle. It would be much harder for them if they thought that their loved ones were in pain and afraid of a genuine fear. Many just could not understand that the treatments that, in those days, were thought to be of great benefit, were little more than medically sanctioned forms of torture and mistreatment.

Once signed in and shown to a room, thankfully my family could afford a private one, I was sent to my first, and last, decent evaluation. The doctor's name was Brody… Dr. Phillip Brody. He was young and good looking… in his late thirties perhaps with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. He was my first lesson in judging people on how they look. Under his cool, youthful exterior was the heart of a first rate sadist.

I endured a physical examination, which in those days was routinely done by a man, but being a young, unmarried woman, had never included…shall we say… a female yearly exam. Had I been ill with anything other than something neurologically implied, the mentioned 'exam' would never have taken place.

After that, I was examined mentally… and quite thoroughly at that. At the time I had no idea that the young doctor… all my attending physicians in fact… had been briefed on my 'problem'.

After asking me hundreds of questions and finding no other deficiency I thought he would sign for me to go home… but as he walked to his office door and shut it my heart rate sped up. I could not imagine what he was planning, but if I could have it would only have terrified me further.

The questions got more pointed toward my visions and 'illness' and he got more aggressive as I kept responding that they were normal and had never caused me any trouble. Eventually I was labeled as disturbed schizophrenic, disillusioned, in denial and possible harm to self and others. My heart sank as I saw him write it, but that was only the beginning.

They took me to a room and cut my hair to the length you see now. All my beautiful curls were gone. They did it for my own good of course so I could not hang myself or strangle a nurse in my disillusioned rage. I cried for three days afterward, causing the added diagnoses of severe depression to be entered on my chart. Little did I know of the therapies that were coming.

I was doused three times daily… that's where they strip you naked, put you in a very small, cold enclosure that to this day reminds me of a tall cattle horn tipping fence, and spray you with ice water for 20 minutes at a time. The nicer ones would let me have a five minute break to warm up between the hour long sessions. After I was exhausted from the shivering they would wheel me back to my room… which in my absence after my initial diagnoses, the windows were painted black so that no sunlight shown through.

Dousings were good treatment compared to the electroshock therapies I was given. I would go into more detail, but I don't want to scare you." I said, noting the look on her face at my mention of the treatments I endured.

"Oh, no... It's just… last year in my psychology class we were assigned to watch a movie that had to do with intense treatments… I was assigned "One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest"… it had a very vivid scene that the man had electro-conducive therapy… not pleasant." Bella replied.

I nodded. I had seen the movie she spoke of and the depiction was rather accurate.

"Yes… it's very much like that… but when they made that movie in the seventies and eighties the treatment had come a long way… it seemed worse in my day.

But there was a light at the end of my bleak tunnel, though I did not at the time know it. A new doctor had been hired and he was being assigned the newer patients. I was the first on his list being the newest. It was an answer to my prayers.

As all new doctors do, he re-evaluated me to get his own opinion. Thankfully he did not rely only on the chart, but spoke to me as if I were as sane as he was.

He came to the conclusion that I was sane, but that's where things became difficult. He knew I was not ill because he had other, vampire friends who had similar abilities. He knew I was just the human figure of one upon whom such gifts are bestowed. But he also knew that he had no standing with which to refute the other doctors' diagnoses.

He was at an impasse and could do nothing about it."

**EPOV**

Jasper and I sat alone in the darkness of my old room. Her scent was still as present as ever and toyed with my senses.

"Edward…" Jasper said quietly, "I realize your feelings for this girl, but I still don't see the danger that a human gang could pose to her with us around."

"I couldn't tell you in front of Alice or Bella… I made Alice think it was something about her father being in danger… she won't let that slip to Bella and I knew she would act immediately to get her away from the danger I was imagining." I replied.

"Tell me what, Edward?"

"That the humans we fought off and knocked out were connected to a vampire."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Just before you concussed the last one his eyes met mine… his last thought was 'Master Dagon will be very interested in two so similar to himself.' I saw his 'master' in his mind…there is no doubt that this Dagon is a vampire."

Jasper was riveted then… so I continued.

"I looked through his thoughts quickly and discovered that they were mere bottom-rung thugs… sent out to seek talent, though they barely know it. They know their master is different… powerful, but they do not yet know what he is, nor why he is looking for extraordinary recruits." I said as I lowered my face into my hands.

"Surely you don't think he could be amassing a coven of gifted vampires?" Jasper asked, hoping against hope I was wrong.

"Surely you don't think I can overlook that possibility." I countered.

"Of course not, but… why? And why would Bella be in any danger? She has nothing as far as talent that I can sense."

"It's her lack of talent that troubles me, Jasper. If she can block me, she must have a special gift indeed; even the most powerful of our kind cannot avoid my gift… far from it! I can hear them and any other being with a brainwave from miles away… but she… a frail, insignificant human girl… not even fully grown… can keep me from her thoughts!" I exclaimed.

"I see your point, Edward… but if this gang is established here, and she cannot stay away forever… just what do you plan to do?"

"You already know what I'm planning, Jasper… and you know your part in it." I said confidently.

**APOV**

"Carlisle's luck was about to change… Edward, his son, he said, had just graduated medical school and was going to come to work with him as his apprentice. Carlisle knew that there were other vampires in the world that often found work incognito as humans… usually in hospitals or asylums where a patient dying here or there was common place. And as sometimes happens he met one of them… right there on the floor below my own.

His name was James and he worked as an orderly. He would clean rooms while patients were away for treatment and sometimes bring them food or other trivial things. He also had access to all charts… that made it easier for him to pick off the sicker patients. In those days, autopsies were rarely performed and even then only in suspicion of foul play. The doctors would simply assume that the patient's illness consumed them and leave it at that.

The week that Edward came to work for the first time was the week things began to change. Being the vegetarians we are, Carlisle and Edward did not agree with James' purpose for working there, but as we all do… they never let on that they disapproved.

That week, James was promoted to my floor. When he passed my room he knew he'd found both his reason for living and the reason he would not be employed the next week all at once. To my great benefit, Carlisle and Edward, needing no sleep, worked very long hours and Edward heard his thoughts as he passed by.

I was his singer… Carlisle knew then he would have to act fast.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Please let me know if you are liking it! Or even if you're not... let me know that too!**


	15. Chapter 15 Gone

**A/N: Alright, now this story can finally pick up the pace a bit!**

**Musical Inspiration: Hey there, Delilah - Plain White T's  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Gone

**BPOV**

"So he changed you then?" I asked.

"Yes, more or less… it was that or to see me fall victim to one of his own. He had to leave soon after as well as James… it's really a long story, all of that, but to sum it up, James heard that I was dead… he believed Carlisle that Edward had gotten to me first and that they had to leave now because of it. James, not wanting any suspicion to fall onto him, left also, though, Carlisle said not without promising to one day repay Edward for getting to his singer before he had a chance." She said.

I sat back to take it all in.

"I woke up alone and hungry… but with my new found strength, which is quite a story in itself, I left and eventually found Carlisle and Edward again. With all the treatments I had endured, it's really a miracle that I remember any of it at all." Alice said, ending her story…for now.

"Did Carlisle ever try to find you after he changed you?" I asked tentatively.

"No… he regretted it deeply, but for my own safety, he let me find him. It's fate that I met Jasper, who has some trouble killing humans… he feels their fear and pain… he endured it for so long… it's really amazing that he did not go insane before we found Carlisle." She said smiling at the irony.

The silence thickened as I thought about all she had told me. I jumped when the phone next to Alice rang.

I tried to listen to what was being said, but Alice was simply listening… I could hear no other voice and I anxiously wondered what was going on at home.

"Absolutely, Edward… where ever you think we should go… I'll get right on it." Alice said quickly and hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked, hoping Edward was telling us to come back.

"Oh, not much, there have been a few new developments… we're supposed to wait here for further instruction and be ready to leave at a moments' notice." Alice said, reminding me of a five year old repeating the instructions her mother had just given her.

I nodded as I glanced at the clock. Alice's story had taken longer than I thought and I was getting hungry.

"Alice, I'm going down to the lobby, I need to find a restaurant or diner soon… I'm starving." I said as I headed for the door.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I forget about your eating schedule. Want company?" she asked rising from her seat.

"Actually, I was just going to grab a quick sandwich, no need for a chauffeur for five minutes… I'll bring it back up here. Are we ready to leave if he calls?" I asked. It's not that I didn't enjoy Alice's company, I did very much. I just wanted to think about the whole vampire thing for a few moments on my own… take it all in.

"Okay, no problem. Actually, I'd better check and see if our passports are good and repack the clothes… he said at a moment's notice, and for Edward, that means fast, quick and in a hurry." Alice said laughing at the last bit.

As I walked down the hall and boarded the elevator Alice's story ran through my mind over and over. I walked absently out of the hotel and across the street to the little diner I had remembered seeing as we drove in.

I ordered a veggie sandwich and sat down at a booth in the corner to wait. I stared blankly ahead and was startled out of my reverie by a very good looking young man who sat down across from me as easily as if he had known I'd be waiting for him.

His smile drew my attention first, cocky, self-assured, and mischievous. I sat back and looked directly at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. I usually was not rude, this guy could have mistaken me for a blind date he'd been waiting on or something, but something in his smile… something told me that he was not mistaken.

He was so self assured that there was no way he could have meant to do otherwise.

"Let's hope so, baby,' he sneered, 'or I'll lose it tonight."

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Bella… I need you to get up quietly, and walk with me toward the door like we're old chums, alright? If you don't, your little pixie friend dies at my buddy's hand. He needs to see you walk out of here with me arm in arm, or he'll rip your friend apart."

"What? How do you know my name?" I asked, the fear welling up inside me as I spoke.

"Let's just say your friends ruined our little game the other night. They were supposed to have left." He said as he rose and reached his hand out for me.

I stood shakily… I was sure that walking out of here with this man was a bad idea, but what other choice did I have? Alice's life depended on my immediate actions.

"How long have you been watching us?" I asked quietly.

"Quite a while, honey… ever since you made a visit to our mutual friend…does the name Burton ring a bell?"

"How…." I began but he cut me off.

"No more questions. Keep it quiet until we reach our destination, kapiche?" he said and I began to protest.

The man sneered at me again. "You think you're the only person with vampires for friends?" he said. I understood then that Alice was not in any usual danger… another vampire was on to her… and me.

I did as I was directed and a block or two down the street I was goaded into a dark-windowed, black sedan.

The man placed me in the back and shut the door, hitting the top of the car twice before it sped off without him.

My heart rate continued to climb as I rode, silently as I was instructed to do, but that didn't mean I couldn't use my eyes.

I looked hard at the driver and realized that he was quite pale, the black sunglasses made his stark skin stand out all the more. He smiled as he looked into the rear-view mirror at me, pulling his sunglasses down just enough to reveal ruby eyes.

I gasped and he laughed at my reaction.

I prayed silently that Alice was alright… if nothing else so that someone would know that I was kidnapped… what had I done?

**APOV**

"Edward?" I said after he picked up the line, "It Alice, she's gone. I don't know where or how, but she's gone." I said quickly as I stood in the diner looking at the short blond woman who had just told me that Bella had left with a nice-looking man and headed west down the street.

"What do you mean, Alice?" he asked; his voice hard as stone.

I recounted to him everything that the waitress had told me and we hung up.

I could not just go out after her; it was a sunny day and it had taken an odd series of movements to get here in the first place.

I panicked in my mind as I thought of her scent trail growing faint over the passage of time.

**BPOV**

We drove as fast as Alice had coming up here and pulled to a stop in front of a large, plantation-style house at dusk. I was pretty sure, given time and driving speed, we were close to Chicago again.

"Get out." The driver ordered. The door suddenly opened to my right and I was ushered out by a beautiful woman.

"You're expected, Ms. Swan." She said as she led me toward the massive house and into the grand entrance.

Nothing more was said as I was led up the enormous staircase and into the first room on the right.

The room was well furnished in a deep scarlet color, with rich fabrics; plush velvets, satins and sheer muslins surrounding me on all sides.

At the other end of the room was a very pale, beautiful man. His hair was the color of the night sky; his face was chiseled into a perfect, sculpture-like rendition of a Greek statue. He sat motionless on a long couch; his position was very relaxed as if he were at home here. His dress was not remarkable, a basic, steel-gray button down long sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and black, tight jeans ending in rather solid looking black boots with silver accents.

"Bella, my dear, come closer." He said, a slight accent coloring his words, but I could not tell whether it was Spanish, Portuguese or Transylvanian.

I walked closer, afraid to do anything else.

As I drew near I realized he was a truly gorgeous creature. His red eyes scaled me over again and again.

"So you were interested in the Cullens, were you? What do you know of them?" he asked.

"Nothing much… I just liked an old house that was connected to one of them. That's all." I stammered.

"And now they are protecting you… how convenient." He said smoothly.

"No, I swear, they have nothing to do with me… I caused them some trouble, that's all… they came down to straighten it out. I have no real connection to them, or they with me… honest." I said urgently, my voice shaking.

It was not myself that I was trying to protect, but them… I didn't know what type of grudge this vampire held with them, but I certainly didn't want them in danger because of my stupid curiosity.

"If you have no connection with them then what are they doing taking out my spies? You see, Ms. Bella… Mr. Burton told me that you were beginning to understand our world… he keeps tabs on everyone who gets close enough to realize our existence, then he reports them to me.

You see, I am interested in procuring you before the Volturi find out how much you know. Let's say I like to have an edge.

The presence of actual Cullens was quite a surprise to me, but it only confirmed how deeply you were becoming in our world.

Come, lay your hand upon my face… I will not bite you…yet." He said; his vice dripping with seduction and malice.

I stepped forward and placed my hand gently on his cold skin. His eyes rolled back slightly for a moment and I removed my hand quickly.

"Ah… you know what they are, then and you've known…in your heart…for some time now." He said.

I stepped back slightly.

"Good… you have a healthy dose of fear… you are not entirely stupid." He sneered.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have already told you… you know too much. Soon enough the Volturi will descend and you will cease to exist. Unless…" he paused to take a long, thoughtful breath.

I frowned, this was not going well.

"…unless you prefer to join our ranks." He finished and patiently awaited my reply.

"Join your ranks?"

"Yes. You see I do not like the Volturi and the power they have assumed for themselves. Who gave them the authority to rule, after all? But they have many, many supporters, as well as more than enough enforcers within their walls.

I seek to… enable you… to fight for yourself, for me. I am the alternative to their dark rule. I would be benevolent to my kind, where as they are merciless… I would allow freedoms where they choose to bind. If I reigned, vampires would make themselves known, rather than to hide in the shadows, pilfering meals as if they were common criminals. I would bring us to our rightful position at the top of the food chain; I would regulate the consumption of humans, but allow it as it is our natural diet."

"And you want me as a part of all that?" I asked, hoping to stall him.

"You have no potential as I would regularly choose… you are not in any way special. I usually choose humans to join us that display some sort of natural ability."

"Then why do you want me?"

"Oh, Bella… supernatural powers are essential to the soldiers I am creating… but not, however, necessary in my choice of a mate. You are quite beautiful, even as young as you are, and I am sure that you would not be opposed to living in a life of luxury and power. You could be the mate of the most powerful being on earth… who could possibly turn that down?" He asked, sure of himself and that his speech of diplomacy and equality would win my mind if not my emotions.

"How long… do I have to consider it?"

"You must contemplate whether to live or die? Most would consider my offer most gracious… or are you waiting in hopes that your Cullens will save you?" he mocked.

"No, I do not expect the Cullens to even look for me; to them you will be performing a service… I am sure they will thank you for relieving them of having to dispose of me." I countered, hoping against hope that I was lying.

"We shall see. I will give you a week, if your Cullens make no efforts to find or rescue you, I will repeat my offer. Far be it for me to deprive a fellow vampire of their kill. You will answer me then or you will die…" he said as he snapped his fingers.

At once the woman who led me here reappeared and led me to a large, luxurious bed chamber. It was lavishly decorated as well, but this time in a light hydrangea blue. The bed was three times the size of a normal queen size bed and was topped with a blue and sheer white canopy that draped elegantly to the floor.

"There are clothes and under-things in the wardrobe, a private bathroom there to your right and your meals will be sent up on the dumbwaiter. Do not think of escape, my dear; vampires do not sleep, they do not tire and when they intend to keep something…they do." She said and walked out of the room, but before closing the door she added… "Your door will not be locked, but to leave it is to invite death."

I sat down on the bed, shocked and bewildered. I had no idea what to do…

* * *

**A/N: Okay... how was that? I promise this is not a deviation from my original plot... I know it looks and smells a bit different, but trust me... remember, Bella doesn't know yet that Edward is in love with her,she only knows her feelings for him, and even then she's in as much denial as he is about his feelings for her.**

**Oh what a tangled web we weave...**

**Leave me some feedback... it really helps!**


	16. Chapter 16 Taste of Temptation

**A/N: This is actually kind of a short chapter, but I went ahead and posted it as a quickie on what's going on with Bella before I cut to the Cullens. Hope you like... it's a little...different. (If you want to see a photo of Bella's captor "Lord Dagon" you can check him out on my profile!)**

**Musical Inspiration: Wolf Moon - Type O Negative  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Taste of Temptation

I showered quickly and dressed in a long blue satin gown before crawling under the full, plush coverlets on the lavishly laid out bed. I noticed that while I showered, the covers had been turned down as had the lights. I assumed it was the beautiful woman who had led me here and there this very day.

As I lay in the dim light, not daring to be alone in the darkness, here, I wondered if Edward knew that I was missing yet. Oddly I felt no threat for my life… not yet; if I had learned one thing from the Cullens, especially Alice, it was that vampires were not rash actors like humans tended to be. Why would they be? They had so much more time to bide… I was sure that my captor would keep his promise… he would wait a week before killing me… if, that is what I decided.

I do not remember whether my thoughts drifted further or if I fell asleep, but the next thing I remember was my eyes opening abruptly to a sound. I blinked twice to focus, afraid to move, I clutched my pillow to me silently. I was laying, face down, half buried in the feather and satin rectangles that covered the bed. Slowly I looked up from my fluffy sanctuary, at first with my eyes only, then, slightly, as my bravery grew, my head.

At first I saw nothing, and as my heart slowed and my muscles relaxed I assumed it had been only a creak of the house, a noise at night that had startled me. As I drew in a deep cleansing breath and turned slightly, the sound that had woken me made its presence known once again.

My breath caught in my throat. Out of the darkness of the room, which seemed much dimmer than I had left it, came a deep, velvety voice whispering in the night.

"You needn't fear… I swore you no harm and my promise I always keep."

I gasped, despite the calmness of his voice.

He walked closer to the bed, the dim light playing on his very angular features. They at once were severe and beautiful; he was inexplicably strong in both looks and presence.

"I have rendered you speechless I see. Forgive me… as you must know, we do not sleep… I came to look in on you… your mind…fascinates me." He said thoughtfully.

"Because it is silent to you?" I asked, expecting the same problem as from Edward.

He frowned slightly. "Of course not… why do suggest such a thing? Think you that I lie about my abilities?"

I was taken aback… with Edward's unending frustration with my mind, I could only assume that it was so with all vampires.

"No, it's just… I've had that problem before." I stammered, not wishing to give away any more… nothing that could help him against the Cullens.

"Truly? With your Edward, the mind-reader?" he asked, his face breaking into a grin.

"Edward, at barely over a century, a mere whelp of children of the darkness; he is immature and his talent has not yet fully bloomed… or… perhaps he does not operate on a cellular level that I do, but on a wave-length." He said ponderously to himself.

He sat gently beside me on the bed. I could not deny that he was charming… this, my would-be murderer in less than seven days… that is… unless I did not refuse him.

His crimson eyes found mine. "You think me evil…" he said. It was not a question.

"I do not yet know what to think of you. The fact that you kidnapped me from Alice would lead me to believe that you did not have good intentions; despite your offer, of course." I said carefully, not wishing to offend the very being that could take my life in mere seconds if he so chose.

He frowned slightly at first, "I took you from her, because my dear, I know well of the Cullens, though they may not know of me. They will not kill you… they will not turn you… they do such a thing only at the imminence of the death of one they deem worthy. In the last century they have made only four blood children. They do not hunt like we do… they are… an anomaly among our kind.

If you have hopes of becoming one of them, you are to be greatly disappointed, yet they will leave you to become fare for the Volturi. I cannot allow that, unless, that is your wish.

Still… you do not trust me… I have not yet given you any cause to, but this will change tonight… I will not have it said of me that I was ungenerous in any possible way to my guest. Ask what you will of me, and the answer will be yours."

I thought for a moment. "Who are you?"

He smiled slightly. "I am Lord Dagon, which is all you need know me by for now."

"You… sound different. You are not from here, are you?" I ventured.

"Your ears do not deceive you; I am from Wallachia."

"How…..uh…how old are …" I stammered, wondering if it was rude to ask a vampire their age. The Cullens had given me theirs without my asking, so I was unsure of proper etiquette on the matter.

A boisterous laugh filled my seemingly cavernous room. "I am very, very old to your mind, little one. In human years I am nearly thirteen hundred years old. If you are asking about my age in appearance… I was about twenty two at the time of my transformation.

Being as old as I am allows me many advantages that are all but unknown to the vampires you have kept company with lately."

"Advantages?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered; a knowing smile crossed his lips. "There are certain benefits to being able to exist for such a long time."

"Such as?" I ventured.

"Such as…the fact that your blood is one of the more potent and desirable aromas I have smelt in all my years, I can resist you with but little thought. You are one in millions… sweet, yes; but after so long to practice control… there are many things I could do near you and not lose my senses."

I frowned. Feeling as if he knew more than I assumed he knew.

He was shaper than I had imagined; he read my frown as easily as if I had voiced my question aloud.

"I tapped into every sight, sound, taste and smell you have ever had earlier today, my dear… along with all of your thoughts… your instincts are not incorrect as to your gentleman… for that is what he is ever striving to be with you. He would not be able to keep himself from taking you if he got too close… it matters not how much he cares for you; he would not be able resist your blood and he knows it."

I kept silent, surprised and dismayed, knowing he spoke only the truth about Edward.

"I, however, can do so much more…" he said as he gently grabbed my hand pulling it toward his face. He inhaled at my wrist as if appreciating a new perfume on my skin.

He produced a champagne flute and a small letter opener.

"I swear to you, this will not hurt." He said as he gently raked the tiny blade across my wrist.

To my great surprise, I felt nothing at all but a warm rush as the blood spilled into the crystal flute until it reached the half way mark. I felt pressure on my wrist as he squeezed gently above the cut and the bleeding stopped.

If I had been in any normal state of mind, the sight of blood…any blood, would have made me pass out immediately, but I was mesmerized.

He lifted the glass to his lips and drank.

"Your blood is sweet, youthful, like honey and cinnamon…floral; beautiful." He said and placed the glass on my night table.

"I… I thought vampires went into a kind of frenzy… how can you keep from…?" I asked, stammering, bewildered, dazzled.

"As I said, Bella… with age comes many advantages… and with this I will bid you good night." He said, leaning down, placing a light kiss on my lips before disappearing so fast I had no idea he was gone until I heard the door latch and all was quiet.

I tasted the blood on my lips faintly as I fell, still dazed, into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OKay, please Review... I like to know what your thinking. It really helps inspire me to write more and more.**


	17. Chapter 17 Into the Fire

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm still alive. I'm really sorry that my writing has kind of all but disappeared here in the last mont or so. I truly do apologize. Also this chapter is kind of short, sorry about that too. As you read this you might think, "Hey, this doesn't sound much like the BFD I know." Yeah, about that... I'm kind of going through some things and my mind is slightly distracted. I am working on this story and a new one that has not yet been published on this site (yea, another ExB) called Forever Winter. I'm going to finish it up at least halfway before I post so don't hold your breath. It also pretty dark (think: if you like the dark twistedness of Broken, you'll like Forever Winter... although I do warn you; it's WAY OOC for Bella...)**

**Anyways, my apologies once again for the 'out of it-ness' here lately. I'm getting my groove back slowly but surely, I promise!**

**Thanks for all the love you guys have shown my stories; it really means a lot that I can make something that others find even the slightest bit interesting.**

**Without further ramblings... I give you Chapter 17!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Into the Fire**

I woke on my luxuriously soft bed, the night passing, though I seemed no better for it. I knew I had not slept well if at all. In my dreams Dagon's face and Edward's floated in and out, rippling like water which had a great stone thrown into it.

I knew I had a choice to make, and it was not an easy one.

I bathed and dressed quickly and left my room. Looking at once for the drawing room I had first met my captor. I had made my decision and nothing could sway me.

As I came to the room I could hear Dagon's deep, velvety voice flowing through the slit of the doorway. I reached to turn the knob, ever so gently.

The door opened a sliver. I could see Dagon, lounging easily on the plush red sofa, just as he had the evening before; his visage, calm, unworried, completely cool. I strained to hear the words spoken, but my efforts went unrewarded. I heard only detached sounds, voices speaking in tones too low for my human ears to hear.

Still I strained. Finally I could make out the words… or at least some of it. I heard Lord Dagon's voice say to the disembodied voices, "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's been listening at the door for some time now… how rude of us to speak so low… one cannot properly eavesdrop that way." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

Of course he would know that I was standing here. Even if I had not opened the door, my loud human heartbeat would have given me dead away.

"Come in, Isabella. It seems you have guests, my dear." Dagon said, motioning to me.

I blushed furiously as I opened the door and walked inside. The 'guests' were seated on a sofa much like Dagon's, but facing the opposite direction, and quite out of sight until one fully came into the center of the cavernous room.

I looked toward where the guests would be seated. My heart began to beat erratically, then skipped and stuttered. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes stung with tears. Edward. Jasper.

"Bella, I promised you a week to consider my offer of… eternity, but it seems that, while I am content to hold to my end of the agreement, Mr. Cullen here, requests that you choose now." He said with all the polite decorum that could only be present from centuries before.

"Bella,' Edward began, 'do you intend to… remain here, with Wulf?"

Wulf? I had not heard Dagon's given name; he had only given me the merest glimpse of his surname at all… how did Edward know it?

"I had come to inform you of my decision, Lord Dagon, before I realized that you were entertaining guests." I said directed at Wulf.

Dagon smiled pleasantly and expectantly waited for me to speak again.

"If I must die or choose you for eternity, I must choose death. That is not to say that I am ungrateful for your kind offer… but it would be… unfair to my…heart." I stuttered, my heart pounding so loudly in my ears that I could barely hear the words I was speaking.

Wulf Dagon nodded his head slowly, his massive hands pressed together as if in deep thought or in prayer. It seemed as if hours passed before his mouth opened to speak…

"I suspected that you would choose this course, Isabella. I am saddened that I will not see you in such fierce beauty as I had imagined you would possess as one of us… but I too, have something to tell you. Your Mr. Cullen and I have been a long time negotiating your life and death, but I insisted that he wait to see what your choice would be. Now that I see he was correct in assuming your decision, I will reveal to you the solution we have come to regarding you."

Dagon stood and walked toward me, circling me as if predator to prey.

"As I explained to you last evening, the Volturi will not rest allowing you the knowledge you possess. My offer of death was out of pity and I had hoped you would choose life with me to the alternative. Edward believes as I do that you are not safe and if you wish to die then you will receive that very boon before the dawn of the morrow, but not by my hand."

I frowned; he was confusing me as well as making me slightly dizzy.

"I understand that you are Edward's La Tua Cantante… his singer. I would not deprive a vampire one of the most divine pleasures known to our kind, but before you answer I shall restate my offer in revision. Edward, as I mentioned to you in your bed last night, cannot change you… he hasn't the control… your blood is too powerful for him. But, I can. Would you spend eternity…?"

I opened my mouth to speak, to refuse once more… I might not be able to tell Edward how I feel about him directly but I could not deny my heart's longing. I would not spend eternity with a man I did not love. Just as I found my voice he finished his sentence…

"With Edward and his family?"

I gasped; the shock was evident on my face as I looked from Dagon to Edward.

Edward stood and walked toward me.

"Bella, I know we have not known each other for very long and I know that my lifestyle and everything about me and my family must appall you though you are too polite to show it. But I too have been worried over the things that you know… the Volturi will not let you live knowing what you do about us. I'm sorry that this is the only chance at a life that I can offer you, but here it is… I care for you Bella… I cannot tear my mind from you, even when you are away from me…"

"But… Charlie… if he lost me, I don't know how he would take it." I said, my mind reeling.

"Charlie thinks you're dead, Bella." Jasper said quietly from the sofa.

"What?!"

"We had to, even after we rescued you from here, there was no way we could allow you to go back to him. It puts him in danger as well as anyone you've come into contact with. The historian, we suspect to be a double agent; Dagon is not the only vampire he is working for… the other may have Volturi connections. You are not safe unless you are one of us or dead… he's taking it hard, but he'll be okay, I promise; we won't let anything happen to Charlie."

Jasper rose from his seat as well. My mind was reeling even faster than I had imagined possible. Of course I loved Edward and would spend every day of eternity gratefully by his side, but did he return the feelings? He said he cared for me… as what his pet? An oddity? At that moment I realized that it really didn't matter. It was eternity with him or death without him.

"Yes… I'll live with Edward's family… for eternity." I said gravely.

Was it a selfish choice? Charlie already believed me dead… I had nowhere else to go.

"Well chosen, Isabella… come, we will prepare you in your room." Said Dagon and slowly we all returned to the room I had left only an hour or so ago.

I could not help but imagine our little troupe as somewhat of a funeral march. My funeral march infact.

"Lie quietly on the bed, Isabella. Soon, you will feel a great amount of pain… it will last for three days… and then you will die. When you awake you will be one of us and you will burn no more."

I lay on the bed as instructed. Dagon positioned himself over me gently.

"Can…Edward hold my hand?" I asked, my voice shaking as a child's.

Dagon smiled. "Of course." He said and waited until Edward had my hand securely in his own.

I closed my eyes and waited. Dagon's long black hair brushed my face; chills ran through me as his mouth found my neck and then… searing pain. White hot fire slashed through my neck, shoulders, wrists, stomach, thighs and ankles. I screamed out once in shock and agony, and forced myself into silence as the pain grew.

I must have passed out from the horrendous fire that ran through my veins, because the next thing I remember was opening my eyes.

My senses were incomparable from the ones I remember as a human. Everything looked brighter, more colorful and certainly more detailed than I remember. I could hear voices and I instinctively knew that some were in the house I was in and some were as much as a mile away. My sense of smell was the most surprising… it was so strong it was as if it had taken over my sense of taste as well…

I decided to try to stand… and found that it was quite easy. I walked over to the dressing table and peered into the mirror. I jumped at the sight of someone right behind me; a female, even more beautiful than the one who lead me to my room on the first day.

I gasped as I realized the female in the mirror was not behind me… she WAS me. My ruby eyes widened in awe and amazement. My mousy, just past the shoulder unmanageable hair was now a deep mahogany with ebony lowlights, and it had grown just long enough to graze my waistline. My pale, watery skin was now pearly and translucent… it almost seemed to glow. My features were still my own, but they had seemingly arranged themselves into a more perfect formation. Everything about me was perfectly symmetrical.

I could hear footsteps behind me, I turned faster than I would have thought possible to face Edward and Jasper Cullen. They carefully and quite slowly entered the room.

"Bella… the transformation… you look amazing." Edward said, his voice hushed and filled with something… was it awe, reverence or something else?

Jasper spoke next. "Now that we have a little time on our hands, we need to talk… when you're ready Bella, we need to leave and head out for Forks."

I nodded dutifully. My mind was a jumble… blurry images, visions, memories. None of them seemed to be sorting themselves out quite yet – this was definitely going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hit me with it and be brutal if you must. (I promise I'm not deviating from the original plot; just taking the scenic route) - it will eventually make sense, yeah, sorry; it's kinda a cliffie.**


	18. Chapter 18 Changes

**A/N: Here is a little taste to hold you until I can get more out of my head... I have good creative days and bad ones... I've recently read some stories about social/psychic/emotional vampirism... very interesting concept. To say the least. -No, that's not what's been happening to me, lol...mine is just stress; but it DID inspire the theme of this chapter (I'll explain at the end of the chapter)**

**The reviews have been so great this past week! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Chapter 18 – Changes**_

Dagon sent one of his servants to pack the belongings my room held – none of them were my own, of course, but it was insisted that I take them as they were bought for me in the prospect of me choosing a transformation… albeit with Dagon rather than the Cullens, but I supposed this was to prove that Dagon had no hard feelings.

As I was being packed up, Edward took me to say goodbye to my ex-kidnapper turned host. It truly was an odd situation, but Edward assured me that he would explain once we were on our way to Forks.

In truth I was anxious to be gone from the place… my mind still seemed fuzzy and jumbled. Things felt strange…people felt strange… I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Once loaded into Edward's Volvo, Edward driving, Jasper 'guarding me' in the back seat, we were off.

I had so many questions I really didn't know where to begin. I closed my eyes trying to make sense of everything.

_"It will come in time, Bella,'_ Jasper said, his voice low but still audible, _'it always seems fuzzy at the beginning."_

"Thank you, Jasper… I'm sure I'll get the hang of this eventually." I said to him, my ruby eyes meeting his topaz ones.

I was surprised by the frown that crossed his face as well as the identical one on Edwards as he turned around to face me.

"What?" I asked, I could feel confusion radiating from Jasper… and I could plainly see it on Edward's angelic face.

Jasper spoke first. "I didn't say that out loud, Bella… but you answered…" his confusion slowly disappearing into a wide grin.

"Well, I guess we know what your ability is, then don't we?" Edward remarked, his lips spreading into a tight smile… he held the expression for a while and eventually began to frown again.

"Can't you hear me?" he asked, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I frowned slightly and shook my head.

"Hmm, maybe she just needs a few days to develop it, don't worry, Edward..try to read her…" Jasper said.

I looked at Jasper, "What do you mean read me? Like… read my mind? I thought he couldn't…" I said.

Now the look on Jasper's face was golden… utter surprise and slightly…smug?

"Nothing… as closed as ever…" Edward muttered from the front seat…

"Don't feel like that Edward, please, I'm not trying to annoy you, neither is Jasper…" I pleaded.

Jasper's wide grin was back… "You're an empath, too?! This just gets better and better!"

"Empath… like you?" I asked, uncertain how I would know, but not saying so out loud… better not to look too stupid, I thought.

"You're not going to look stupid, Bella, it took me a while to figure out just how I was reading other's feelings … it's not as concrete as, say reading minds…" Jasper laughed… his lips moved with his voice this time, so I know he was speaking aloud.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked, certain I had not said any of that out loud.

Jasper frowned. "Wait, what?"

Jasper and I just continued to stare at one another. Finally he broke the silence… "Think something, Bella…think loud."

I closed my eyes, clamped my mouth shut and thought hard… _"Purple roses are my favorite!"_

I opened my eyes to judge the reaction on his face.

"I would never have pegged you for roses… purple, yes, roses, no." He grinned foolishly.

My mouth dropped open… "You can hear me?" I asked aloud.

Jasper nodded slowly. The waves of jealousy and indignation rolled off of Edward in great waves.

_"Edward, chill… it's not anyone's fault she can do what she can… I know you're peeved, but seriously… if she's an empath too, we are only going to magnify what you're feeling and send it out… not a good thing. Now you have me times two… reign in those emotions." _Jasper thought.

Edward and I both heard him, but fortunately, Edward's feelings backed off some, and dulled to a generally sour mood.

_"He's always been a little moody, you'll get used to it…"_ Jasper thought at me.

I smiled, but fought the urge to giggle… I didn't want Edward's sourness to turn to true anger.

"Jasper, how will I know if I really am an empath… or if I'm just garnering the extra run-off from you as usual?" I asked timidly.

_"Hmm… Edward… do you think you can manage a really strong emotion right now? Something really out of place?"_ Jasper directed to him.

Edward looked back at him once and nodded.

_"Okay, pull over… I'm going to run several miles away… far enough to not feel either of you… and then you let loose on that emotion, got it?"_ Jasper directed and Edward did as he asked.

I sat in the car and watched Jasper break into a run and head into the woods… _"Alright… I can't feel either of you now… go." _He said inside my head, though it felt as if he were in a long tunnel shouting from the other darkened end.

I looked at Edward in the rear view mirror and waited… just when I was about to give in and try to tell Jasper to come back, I felt it.

Murderous rage… I felt like tearing apart everything in sight… it took everything I had not to shred the seats as I stepped out of the car.

I turned to Edward, I was really going to let him have it now… about what I was completely unsure… but it didn't seem to matter… he stepped out of the car to face me… and suddenly the anger faded, just as quickly as it had begun.

I gasped. "Alright,' Edward said, his face stone still, his eyes gave away nothing, 'what emotion did I send?"

"Rage… incredible… seething, black rage…" I said, my voice trembling from remembering the taste of it.

Edward smiled that beautiful crooked smile of his, yet it did not reach his eyes. I was sure he was about to tell me I was absolutely wrong… then I felt him… holding back an emotion as best he could… but it seeped through and radiated toward me… jealousy.

"Correct." He said and moved to get back in the car. He had almost made it when he saw me tense.

I looked off toward the wooded area we had stopped in… the only safe place Jasper could have run off in and not be noticed for what he was.

Without knowing exactly what was happening or why I suddenly found myself moving through the trees at lightning speed. I looked around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen… it was me running this fast. And to where, I had no idea.

All at once it was as if I was out of my head… I was vaguely aware that I was alive and present in my new body, but what was more interesting than the dream-like state I had come to be in was the incredible taste that was filling my mouth; sweet warm liquid running down my throat, filling my stomach, rushing through my veins. I could feel it strengthening me, it was like liquid power. The flow tapered, slowly at first and then…nothing- the fount had run dry and I was aware of… screaming.

I looked around and saw a man behind me… he was looking past me, pointing and screaming, his eyes wide with terror, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw nothing… wondering if perhaps he had seen Edward or Jasper who might have followed me.

After a second longer I realized, he was not looking past me, but at me. I frowned… when I had checked my appearance before we left I had looked fine… better than when I was a human… and then, I looked down.

My eyes widened; there at my feet was another man in his early fifties or so… but pale… he looked as if he'd been drained of blood. My stomach turned as I realized that that is exactly what had happened. It was my fault.

Fear flooded my body; I turned walking toward the man, the wind blowing my hair in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said over and over… I was horrified at what I'd done. And then, the wind changed direction.

It blew right into my face and I was 'dreaming' again… once more sucked into the sweet flavor I had experienced only a moment before, but this time slightly different. Again I drank, letting the nectar run freely down my throat until again it ran dry. I pulled away from my ecstatic experience, this time slightly aware that I had something in my arms.

Before I could look down to see what I so dearly held, I saw Jasper and Edward standing before me, their eyes pitying and kind… Jasper was biting his bottom lip… I could feel the pity rolling off of them more easily than I could see it… but it was unmistakable.

I decided then not to look down. Jasper came slowly over to me and took the light burden from my arms and disappeared quickly into the forest, coming back just as fast as he'd gone.

Edward held out his hand to me and led me back to the car. I climbed into the back seat again and sat there, unable to look at either of them, ashamed of what I'd done, but wanting to scream apologies that I knew would not matter; the deed was done, there was no undoing it.

_"Bella, you went on instinct… it's alright, it happens to all of us from time to time… it's not like you could control it, believe me." _Jasper said, I dared a brief glance at his face and understood that his lips weren't moving.

_"But Jasper,'_ I thought back, _'they were human… I just murdered two innocent humans… "_

_"Really, Bella… it is alright. I'm not saying you didn't make a mistake, but you're a newborn vampire; it's going to happen. I've been a vampire for over a century and it still happens occasionally to me… it's not a good feeling, but you'll learn to be more careful and you'll eventually learn your limits. As it is I'm still learning mine… everything will get better with time, and no one in our family will ever, ever disparage you for it… not now, not for future slip-ups…never. It happens to all of us…save Carlisle."_ He thought back to me.

I looked toward Edward, his slightly peeved look had returned, but he was doing quite well at keeping his emotions perfectly neutral… I believed Jasper about hunting the humans, so I knew he was not upset about that… I suspected that Edward was still slightly miffed that Jasper could read my mind so easily, while he, the mind reader of the family… could not.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Eddie... anyhow, I read a story this past week about an empathetic psychic vampire and he was actually overloaded by another empath. Without retelling the whole thing I designed the concept something like this equation:**

**Sender/Empath + Receiver/Empath = communicative telepathy**

**(like I have a walkie-talkie and you have a walkie-talkie and if we happen to be on the same channel, we can talk to each other.) **

**To avoid confusion: No, Edward cannot hear or be heard by Bella in her head because he's on a 'different channel' - the only reason she and Jasper can communicate is because they share a channel. Bella's empathy is not as strong as Jasper's yet, and it doesn't help that Jasper often just leaks what he gets anyway so she notices her ability less when he is around.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19 Explanations

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one. Hopefully it will be good enough though to hold you over til next time. Divorce has a way of occupying your mind and your time, so please forgive me for not updating as often as I would like.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Explanations

"So what's the deal with…Dagon?" I asked of no one in particular, trying to dispel the awkward silence that had arisen, both physically and in my head.

Edward spoke first. "Dagon…Wulf, is one of the few vampires anywhere near the age of the Volturi. Until now he has been passive, content to let the Volturi run their little fiefdom as they see fit…but lately…"

"Lately they've been getting a little testy among those of our kind." Jasper finished for him, the anger fresh and present in his eyes as well as the waves coming off of him.

'Ever the soldier' I thought to myself, remembering what he and Alice told me only days ago. Days… it seemed now like centuries…

'Well excuse me if I like having a cause to fight for, lil' miss….' Jasper thought at me with laughter in his thoughts.

"Oh, Sorry… I keep forgetting my thoughts are no longer my own." I said, the warm blood freshly drunk from the camping men flushing my cheeks.

"What the… Edward look… she can still blush!" Jasper shouted, startling me.

Edward glanced into the rear view mirror. As he saw what had surprised Jasper so, he frowned. "Hmm, you shouldn't be able to do that; not anymore. Not even after a fresh, large, human kill… we'll have to ask Carlisle about it."

We drove the remainder of the way in silence. Well… physical silence; Jasper and I held minor conversations about the Volturi between us. Edward could hear Jaspers side, but not mine. I could feel him pouting the whole way home.

I felt bad, but honestly it wasn't my fault the abilities I got stuck with… was it?

We drove up to a very nice grand old home. Similar to Edwards house in Chicago, but much larger.

I was lead in by the hand… Edward gently pulling me along, Jasper reassuringly close behind me.

I was greeted in the great room by four incredibly beautiful beings. The first to approach me was a beautiful dark haired woman in her mid twenties.

"Bella, it's so good to meet you. I'm Esme. Please make yourself at home here; we consider you a part of our family already. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you need." She said as she extended a long slender hand toward mine, grasping it tightly and releasing it just as quickly.

"Oh… she's warm." Esme said laughingly.

Edward frowned again.

A tall blond man stepped forward now, his yellow-gold eyes kind and warm, even if his skin was not.

"I am Carlisle. Welcome." He said briefly. His eyes never lost their warmth or kindness, but I could feel him examining me very closely, even as he stepped back to let the others greet me.

The two remaining vampires came forward together; holding hands. From the male I could tell that the hand clasp was merely habitual, a loving gesture toward the female and almost without thought to it at all. From the female I got a whole different wave of emotion… she held his hand to show ownership and to ensure that I got the message that he was very off-limits.

"I'm Emmett,' said the male, tall and dark in every way except the color of his skin… pale as the rest of us… 'And this little lady' he said as he gestured to the female, blond and frighteningly beautiful, 'is my wife, Rosalie." He finished with a smile full of warmth.

I got no such gesture or emotion from the female. Her alpha stance matched perfectly the emotional wave-length she was emitting.

At first I thought she would not speak, but I was sorely wrong on that instinct.

"Hasn't anyone taught you any table manners?" she said as casually as if she were commenting about the weather.

I frowned and Jasper jumped to my aid. "It was an accident Rosalie, be polite for once."

I frowned now in his direction, still not understanding the comment obviously directed at me.

"I'll take Bella upstairs and get her cleaned up." Edward said hoarsely, pulling me gently by the hand he still held.

I followed obediently, and once out of ear shot I asked Edward what Rosalie meant.

He looked at me pityingly and said nothing, only pulling me along like a forlorn child with a toy on a string.

He lead me into the bathroom that adjoined his room with another, lighter colored bedroom and stood me before a large, ceiling to floor, mirror.

I gasped at the vision before me. Gone was the angelic beauty I had beheld at Dagon's' mansion. What stood before me now was something out of a horror movie.

"You'll get used to the habit of showering as soon as possible after a kill. It's not something you do out of need from feeling dirty or grimy as you would do when you were human… as a vampire, we don't exactly sweat, emit odor, or anything that would cause us to need to bathe…" Edward explained as I gaped at my reflection.

My shirt, once white and gloriously bright was now streaked with dried blood. My neck, face and shoulders were also caked with blood.

Edward smiled slightly. "Most people would think vampires are incredibly vain… we tend to seek out our reflection in any shiny surface available. That is why it was once believed that vampires had no reflection at all, because we seemed to constantly look for it… really we just like to make sure we aren't wearing remnants of our last meal; Bright red blood dripping down your chin sort of turns humans off as well as giving them a very good reason to be suspicious of our humanity."

He laughed at the mess that was me. I smiled too, it was kind of funny; of all these graceful, ethereal creatures, I retained one of the most human qualities of all… clumsy Bella… leave it to me to be totally oblivious of the mess I was.

Edward showed me where the bathroom necessities were and turned to leave and allow me some privacy.

"Edward..." I called quietly.

He turned and as quickly as he did I was in front of him… I loved my new-found speed and agility.

I looked up at him, thorough my lashes… "Thank you Edward… I know this was all rather sudden but..."

It was all I could say, no not because I was speechless… but because before I could utter another syllable his soft, cool lips were on mine. Gently at first, but as he tasted the blood on my face his need grew more intense.

Before I knew it he had my back against the wall… I was taking unnecessarily heavy breaths… well, all of my breaths were technically unnecessary.

After what seemed like both an eternity of bliss as well as far too soon he pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Bella… I don't know what came over me." Edward muttered in his most formal tone.

"No, Edward… really it's okay..." I began but he cut me off, this time with his words rather than his lips.

"Bella, it was completely inappropriate, please forgive me." He begged.

"I forgive you, Edward, now…" I said as I walked toward him, 'do it again." I dared as I held his gaze. I sent out what I hoped was absolute certainty that I was serious.

From the look in his eye I knew my efforts as an empath were gaining the effect I had intended.

He leaned down, his face nearly touching mine again… his lips parted.

We both jumped at the loud knock at the door, which was fully open.

"Ohhh, Emmett. What do we have going on in here?" Jasper asked, his face glowing with absolute glee.

Emmett, blocking the doorway with his massive frame, grinned wider than I would have believed possible.

"Looks like we have finally found a person capable of removing the 90 year old stick from our youngest brother's …"

"Out, both of you!" Edward roared, the words punctuated by an animalistic growl from deep in his chest.

The two ran off to their rooms at lightning speed, Edward made to go after them but thought better of it. Instead he turned to me, his hand cupping my face.

"Get cleaned up and I'll show you the house and surrounding grounds. You clothes will be waiting in your room, just on the other side of this bathroom. I hope you won't mind sharing it with me; if so I'm sure we can…"

"No, of course I don't mind sharing." I interrupted.

He nodded as he left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

I smiled remembering the kiss. His scent, that seemed so wonderful to my human senses, now lingered around me, much more intense and wonderful than I remembered.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I will try to have more information in the next chapters about why and to what end Bella was changed. Also about Alice and Charlie. Let me know what you thought of this one and stuff you might like to happen with BxE later on.**


	20. Chapter 20 Loose Ends

**A/N: Okay, I am BACK and it feels GOOD! I'm SO sorry to have been away so long, but I am going to begin posting again and hopefully get back into a good groove. This chapter is a little longer than I usually post but you guys deserve it for keeping with me through out all this. I cannot believe that my stories keep getting reviews everyday and favorited even though I've been away so long. Thank you so much for keeping with me. I hope I don't dissapoint.**

**Ready for a god twist? Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Loose Ends**

My shower was absolutely heavenly. The most wonderful part of it was not having to worry as much about the water temperature; with my new tougher skin, no water felt too hot, none too cold, it was perfect.

I stepped out of the shower, not bothering to dry off much, but simply wrapping the towel around myself loosely as I headed into 'my room.'

It seems I could focus all of my energy in any direction I chose, which seemed to give me a break from feeling all the emotions around me. I would have to ask Jasper how he dealt with everything. It was nice to know I would have my own personal tutor to vampirism hanging around.

As I opened the door and walked into my room, I stopped short. Something akin to surprise, but not quite the full brunt of it passed over me.

Edward looked up at me, from his position on my bed. His eyes the only hint to what lie behind his perfectly composed expression. He was working at his expression, trying to remain neutral and calm, but his eye gave him away – they were wild with fire, anticipation…

"Bella… it's breaking." He said simply as if I would know what that meant; I should have been flustered, awkward, and nervous – here was Edward, the object of my fantasies, my addiction, lounging on my bed with me wearing little more than a towel…

But I wasn't. Points for me. "What's breaking Edward?"

He stood, sauntering across the room toward me. As he stood, with only a breath between us, gazing down into my eyes he replied, "The dam that's been holding everything in… all my emotions, it's spilling out and I can't seem to stop it – don't want to stop it – I've wanted to tell you for so long, Bella, but I was afraid you'd run, that you couldn't handle being loved by a monster, or that you wouldn't."

I frowned, but he continued. "Everything I've felt I turn out to you in anger, resentment, I pushed you away… but dams cannot be made of crystal without eventually shattering and pouring out everything it holds. That's what was happening in the bathroom, the first leak… not it's all going, and I don't care except for the fact that you have the chance to reject me."

His hands rose tentatively and rested on my bare shoulders. His caress so soft, but sure – inviting. I leaned up on tip toe to reach his face to mine, my lips hovering over his as I spoke. "I could never think of you as a monster… you could have eaten me alive and I would have begged for more, Edward. I cannot live without you and I don't intend to ever again."

I closed the gap between our lips and our bodies, I pressed myself into him with my new-found strength, my mouth on his searching. After a moment of shock he returned my intensity with a force of his own. His hands sliding down my arms resting on the small of my back. Ever the gentleman he went no further, nor did he attempt to remove the one barrier between us, my towel, though I ached for him to.

His chivalry did not quench the heat of his passion and we remained attached at the lips for what seemed like a very long time, exploring each others mouths, gently at times and with hard want and fierce need at others.

After coming up for air, he spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Marry me, Bella." I gasped at the surprise of the question.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Edward, it's… kind of sudden, don't you think?" I tried to skirt the issue but he would have none of it. "Bella, vampires mate for life, why wait to symbolically commemorate what's already been agreed upon?"

Indeed, I had just professed my intention to spend eternity with him, but my human-ness still reigned in my mind. I was only 16, and I still felt it. The call of eternity had not yet reached me as it had Edward – he felt the true nature of what he was and what he would remain. I was so very new to all of this, I simply felt like some sort of dark super hero. All of the powers of a vampire, with none of the experience to back it up.

I opened my senses and felt his pain at my hesitance. He too recognized my profession of undying love, no pun intended, as something nearly as good as a vow – and now wondered if I'd said it only idly.

"No, Edward, I meant it… when I said I wanted to be with you forever… it's just the thought of marriage never really entered my mind when I said it." I stammered.

"But Bella, once we are married then I can be with you, there will be nothing more between us, no barriers." He smiled.

"Edward there are no barriers now… and you are with me." I countered.

"No, Bella… I want to _be with_ you… physically, but, not until you marry me." If he could have blushed he would have, how stupid of me not to notice the effect my current state of being was having on him physically. Now that he mentioned it – it was like a screaming, flashing, neon sign on a moonless night… there were physical desires in him, he just was simply nothing less than a gentleman and would never call attention to it. Ever old fashioned, he would insist on doing things 'properly.'

I blushed fiercely and excused myself with my clothing to the bathroom to dress – it seemed an insult to ask him to leave my room without first giving him an answer to his question. The question – it seemed to hang in the air on invisible strings… palpable, harshly unanswered.

After dressing I returned to my room, but Edward was gone. I could feel him on the property when I pushed my emotional senses out… he was farther away, but I could feel his every emotion… and he had one more potent than all the others… rejection. My heart fell into my stomach knowing that it was I who had caused that feeling, but as hard as I tried, I could not feel comfortable with the thought of marriage just yet. Oh, I could see it down the line, no problem, it was an obvious end… but it felt like just that…an end.

Was I seriously worried about keeping my options open? No. I just could not reconcile that image just yet. I needed time; surely he could understand that… right?

Focusing on Edward's emotions, I hadn't been paying attention to my immediate surroundings, I felt a presence as I pulled my senses back into myself and realized that once again I was not alone in my room.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my thoughts absolutely silent with two vampires that can now read them?" Jasper smiled at me.

"Jasper, how long have you been standing there?" I asked as he pulled himself away from my wall, his walk still lazy and slightly reminiscent of his southern upbringing.

"Long enough to feel you reach out and touch someone." He smiled widely, proud of his obvious pun on the old AT&T commercial.

"Ha ha, Jasper. Very funny." I said, the tone of my voice indicating that I really wanted to know why he was here.

"I just came to give you some moral support and answer any questions about your new existence." He said kindly.

"Well, what really confuses me is, Dagon and… this is probably dumb, but, why all the vampire myths out there… garlic, stake through the heart, silver, crosses, holy water?" I shrugged sitting on my bed, he smiled that good old boy smile and joined me. We sat cross-legged facing each other on my bed – it almost felt like a slumber party.

"Myths I can explain better than Dagon, so let me begin there; garlic, well back even before my day, Carlisle can inform you more on this one of course, humans saw evil all around them. Even back into the iron age and before, long before Christianity and even a few other religions began humans believed in and suspected mischievous spirits.

Vampires being an incarnation akin to the devil himself, and second only to lycanthropes in their insidious deeds, the masters of the vampires felt we needed to give the humans a false sense of security. We didn't need it of course, and the Volturi would never have bothered, but others felt that the more misinformed humans were, the easier life would be for our kind.

A few of the myths were started by the masters, many though, grew from 'human observation' of our kind."

I had to interrupt, "Human observation? I thought that was never allowed."

Jasper smiled, obviously pleased with the arsenal of knowledge he possessed. "By the Volturi, human interaction was never allowed – there was a time before their reign of power that humans and vampires were closer, even interbred to an extent… rumor has it we even had a king."

I frowned, it was too much to take in, but Jasper didn't seem to think so.

"Roll with me Bells, it's not that complicated. Okay, to answer some of your questions, garlic, that was a human observation – there is a glimmer of truth to it, but honestly they made more of it than it was. You have experienced that humans have this incredible aroma, right? Well, it seems there are some herbs that either masks their scent to us, or turn it a bit sour smelling.

Even humans rely on the sense of smell to eat – chocolate, baking bread, things like that used to make my mouth water as a human, it's no different to vampires except that the smells differ from the general human food category; although occasionally a human will smell strongly of cinnamon or other herbs we enjoyed as humans we generally react to more basic scents; like woods, flowers, fresh grass, flowing water, things like that.

Well garlic, eaten in large amounts actually tends to make the humans smell a bit like sour milk to us. Not unbearable, but not exactly appetizing. Garlic hung in large quantities around a human dwelling seems to lessen their scent to us – not entirely, but it masks it, much like human hunters use doe urine to mask their scent to hunt deer. You see?"

I nodded my head. "So garlic isn't a vampire repellent, per se, but its effects aren't very helpful to you."

"Exactly. And just like there are people who like to drink buttermilk or eat clotted cream and such, there are vampires who will enjoy the flavor of garlic filled humans." He laughed.

"Interesting, tell me more." I smiled.

"Okay, lets' see, Holy items – that's one of ours… it doesn't affect us at all, not holy water, not crosses, not images of saints – none of it. That all hearkens back to when humans saw us as little more than demons. But the masters felt that they, like the Celts of old, deserved to feel safe from us to an extent. The Celts warded us off with certain types of wood or herbs… not necessarily holy items, but as Christianity came into vogue the ash branches or yew bark that supposedly kept us from harming them turned into the Holy cross of Christ, Holy water replaced potions and tinctures blessed by shamans and wise women and images of saints replaced the good spirits of the Celts that kept good and evil in check and well balanced.

We allowed this feeling of security, by pretending for a time that these relics hurt our eyes, of made us burn internally. After a while of course it got old to us, but they clung to it because of our play acting. The Volturi soon abolished contact with humans entirely except for consumption because they feared that eventually they would, in their self-righteousness, find a way to kill us. The less they knew of us, myth or not, the better." He paused, his eyes intense, and for some reason it made me squirm a bit.

"What about silver and stakes in the heart?" I asked, trying to quell whatever it was that was welling between us.

"Stakes, well, not long after we began avoiding contact with the humans, not long before Carlisle was turned in fact, a century or two, give or take, the church began to associate that some of us resembled our former selves. They guessed, correctly I suppose, that we were creatures that no longer-lived, therefore, undead. But the dead, they incorrectly assumed, rose from their coffins about three days after the heart stopped beating. They had the three day rule correct, but the timeline all wrong. Once the heart stops we are fully reborn vampires. They regarded the sanctity of life and would not stake a beating heart – of course even if they did, it wouldn't help; someone on their way to being a vampire is going to heal anyway.

Once the heart stopped, they buried you, and then came back three days later to check on you. Well, most newborns, if they allowed themselves to be put in coffins by their loved ones, which I imagine they would do out of love, quickly broke free from the coffins once the humans had gone home to mourn.

Many brave souls who came back to check on new vampires who had not yet risen, likely out of disgust or fear, like Carlisle, became first meals… new vampires can last a little while without feeding, but three days is usually a limit, maybe four if you're lucky. No stakes were ever administered. The vampires usually made a bargain with the loved one who came to finish the job. They agreed to go far, far away and never return in exchange for their families' comfort in thinking that their soul had been saved by being pinned to their coffins.

Of course there were staked corpses back then, but of course none of them had been bitten by a real vampire. Just suspects."

"Wow." An understatement, I know, but it was all I could think to say.

"Now, silver, the perfect conductor metal. For millennia, electricity has always represented the power of God. Silver can be purified to a greater degree than any other metal including gold. Purity, mixed with conductivity… it was, in human minds, what God had given them to combat all evil. The fact that it works to kill lycanthropes only reassured humans that it would slay us as well."

"Why does it kill lycanthropes?" I asked.

"Because, lycanthropy is transmitted like AIDS, through blood contact. It's actually much harder to become a werewolf or other were-being than legend states. A scratch or bite from a lycanthrope won't necessarily turn you… their saliva, in large quantities, can turn you, but believe me it takes a lot and it has to enter an open wound. The only sure-fire way to turn furry is for a werewolf and its victim to share blood. Most often this has to be a consensual thing… weres are as excited by blood as we are, they just end up consuming the entire meal, not just the liquid part of it.

Along with a once per month fur-rash, they seem to develop an allergy to certain metals. The PH balance of their skin can no longer handle the metals. Silver is not the only thing that bothers them, platinum does too, but it's so much rarer, most people don't know about it. Weres do though, and it seems to leave burns on their skin. Silver bullets, though it takes quite a bit of them, kill them much quicker than lead bullets because of the allergy. See, weres are not undead like we are, they are very much alive and true weres, there are so few of them now days, live only a few decades longer than humans. The oldest recorded lycanthrope was a wereleopard in Africa who lived to be one hundred, seventy three, and he was a shaman."

I was silent for a long time taking it all in. Finally I looked up at him, his golden eyes staring into me, into my soul, and I knew he was searching my emotions and thoughts.

"You know, we might have to set some boundaries if we are going to be in the same house." I laughed. He smiled.

"Maybe. Any questions?" he asked.

"Only one. You spoke of the masters, but they aren't Volturi… who are they?"

"Well, there is only one of them left, and he is older than any other vampire known to our kind. The Volturi do not acknowledge him as powerful, but it is thought that he was the king of the old legends. There were more, nearly equal to him in power, but they were his council, his court if you will, but he treated them as equals, even though they knew he was far above them. He was benevolent for our kind, especially to be in that position of power.

He allowed contact with humans… there were rules of course, and he believed in humans as a food source, but in moderation. He actually suggested mixing humans and animals as food sources so we would not deplete them both. He thought that the more we saw humans as what we once were, recognize their humanity and our own, we would be less likely to see them only as food. He allowed incubus and succubus/human relationships, even the hybrids that came of those relationships were not frowned upon, though it was discouraged because it was ultimately the death of the human mother. But hybrids, those were an interesting bunch and they are a perfect mix of vampire and human… alive and immortal, but able to consume both blood and human food.

You have read Tolkien, yes?"he asked.

I nodded.

"They are where the legend of the elves comes from. Those legends date back to the King's time, though since the Volturi's rise to power in the 14th century, no hybrids have been reported."

"You said the king was still alive, where is he, who is he, why did he let the Volturi take over?" I asked.

"He let them take over because they were a part of his council that revolted, and he loves peace more than anything else. He agreed to step aside and let them see if they could fare better than he did… but his patience wears thin." Jasper said, his eyes intensely focused on my own again.

"Who is this king?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"You've already met him, Bella, Dagon was king… and I believe he will be again. That he chose you to rule beside him, was pure coincidence – he had called Carlisle to his council weeks ago; he had called Edward and I just before you disappeared. It was why everything seemed strange to you, I'm sure, when he let you go peacefully rather than kill you.

The Volturi do not know that Carlisle has supported Dagon for some time now. Carlisle used me and Alice to determine whether Dagon was being truthful or not. He is; he's completely genuine. He has powers, but they are subtle, not like you or me or Edward or anyone else, his are more centered in self control, grace, diplomacy… things a leader should have.

Some rumor that he was the British king of legend, Arthur… but no one is sure of it. He is so much older than that, of course, he is said to be some ten-thousand years old, Bella. No one knows for sure, but he is the oldest of us all. There is no one that is ancient who came before him alive anymore, only those who remember him from before they were turned. He is the embodiment of ancient."

"Will there be a war?" I asked, suddenly afraid that Jasper would be called to fight…

"No. I wish with every piece of my cold, hard heart that there would be; but his takeover, if it happens, will be peaceful. Dagon hates conflict, but in the end, he will win if it is what he desires."

"So he stepped aside to let the Volturi run things, don't they realize that he could have it all back if he wished?"

"Power does things to you, Bella, makes you believe that no one can challenge you. The Volturi believe now that they forced him aside, they do not acknowledge his allowance. They will regret it. They think that they have power in numbers, but numbers is not everything."

"What is?" I asked, I noticed we were leaning into each other, breathing heavily with excitement sparking in the air.

"Knowledge." He said.

I knew now that he was speaking not only of Dagon and his limitless existence, but also of our connection.

"I know you can feel it Bella. Don't try to lie to me or to yourself… it's been there since we met; a tension, a kinship. It's even stronger now… something's happening and we need to know exactly what."

My breaths came in more heavily. "I'm not denying it exists, Jasper, but I love Edward."

"No, I know you do… but together, you and I seem to spark… something is happening and I'm not sure even Carlisle will have an explanation." He said as he came closer, closer, our noses nearly touching.

He licked his lips, "Be still, Bella, don't move…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that was mean, a cliffie after all this time? But fear not dear reader; I plan to postmore often... hopefully weekly, but no promises! Let me know if you love it... hate it... just tell me!**


	21. Chapter 21 Feelings

**A/N: Okay, here's a little something to hold you over Thanksgiving.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can smell the blood on you, Bella. Water doesn't take it away you know." Jasper said, close enough to me that I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips.

My eyes were locked onto his. It startled me as I felt his tongue on my lips, my mouth… at first I thought he was going to kiss me, but then I realized what he was doing.

"Jasper, this is a little…odd." I whispered.

"Shhh." He said as he continued.

When he had finished he sat back, his eyes closed. There was silence between us for a long time and I noticed Edward standing at the door.

"Edward! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" I yelped.

Edward smiled lightly. "I know… remember, I can hear his thoughts… honestly I hadn't thought I had left any on you, but I suppose I was wrong." He said with a chuckle.

"You only kissed me because of the blood on my face?" I asked, incredulous that he could or would do such a thing.

"No, of course not Bella… but when you were human, kissing someone covered in chocolate would be heavenly wouldn't it? It merely enhances the experience." He said, a wicked glimmer in his eye.

Jasper pulled my face back to him, still grasping my chin he said, "Let's hunt Bells… please, hunt with me."

It was 'no' that was on my tongue but my voice said 'yes'.

"I'm coming." Said Edward.

Jasper turned slowly to look at him, "Of course you are brother, as is Emmet…"

I was confused… "Might I ask why this has turned into a foursome in such an odd manner?"

"Jazz and Em are hoping you kill again… I'm there to observe…" Edward said easily.

"Give us a break, Edward, you hope she slips again too." Emmett said appearing at Edward's side. "Besides, I feel like I need to do this… I can't explain it."

I knew being a vampire would have some new experiences, but this was definitely out of the norm… I wished Alice was here to explain it to me, or at least as an ally.

We left the house with a questioning glance from Carlisle as we went.

Once we hit the woods we began running. It was freeing and fun like flying. I could barely feel my feet hitting the ground.

It felt like we had been running for hours, when suddenly I was alone. Looking around me, pushing out my new senses as best I could I could neither hear, nor see, nor feel any of them. What had just happened?

I felt compelled to stay in one place, but yet, just as compelling was the urge to seek familiarity. I had lived in Forks for so long, but never had I ventured so far into the forest. I couldn't even be sure I was still in Washington anymore.

I know it sounds ridiculous, but even the predator I now was, I was still scared. Like a lost child.

I walked for a ways, not really heading in any direction, the sun was setting and it would be dark soon…very dark. Could vampires see at night? I wasn't sure if this was the way I wanted to find out.

There was no life in this part of the forest… no creatures at all, cold blooded or warm. Nothing moving, nothing breathing, except me. I started to get cold…

I thought vampires didn't get cold. Maybe it had something to do with my warmth… vampires shouldn't be warm.

I sat down in the shelter of a half-hollowed out tree that still stood erect. It was shelter enough for the night. Vampire or not, I still didn't think I would enjoy being cold and wet should it decide to rain.

As I leaned my head back into the hollow of the trunk, I could feel my eyes growing heavy. I fought to keep them open, but wakefulness eluded me and when my eyes opened again it was full dark.

Hours must have passed, but where were the boys? Why hadn't they found me yet? I pushed out my connection with Jasper… still nothing. They had to be many miles away… I still could smell nothing but wet bark, sod and moss. It had rained.

It took me a few moments to realize that I was shivering. Shivering? Did vampires shiver?

There was an aching burn in my throat. Thirst… strong powerful thirst. I tried to sense if there were any animals around…nothing.

I walked again until I came to a stream; by now my sense of direction was completely skewed. I bent down next to the stream, sticking my hand in, trying to feel what my eyes could not detect in the darkness. The stream was flowing the opposite direction that I was walking.

Forks was in a valley, perhaps if I followed the stream it would take me closer to home. The cool water on my hand begged to quench my parched throat. I leaned down farther and drank… the more deeply I drank the more I seemed to want.

But it helped. Not like blood would, but it still helped. After taking my fill I headed in the direction of the river flow. After a while I began running. I ran fast, like the others… but in the dark, it was dangerous.

Finally I came to a part of the forest where I could hear cricket sounds. That was better than nothing; where there were bugs, there were frogs at least, where there were frogs, there were larger animals… and where there were larger animals… I hoped, would be the boys.

I walked closer and closer the direction I came until I could finally smell something familiar. Edward.

I followed his scent for what seemed like hours. I could see what seemed to be another clearing up ahead. By my estimation it should be nearly dawn. But what was that ahead…lights?

I picked up the pace just a bit until I could see for sure what I was looking at. It was the Cullen's house. I had made it back.

I walked wearily into the front door… and there they all sat, in their enormous living room. Every eye turned to look at me as I crossed the threshold.

Edward came quickly to me, grasping me up into a nearly painful hug. "Bella, where were you? We looked everywhere; we lost your scent completely. I was so worried."

He said all of this in one breath very close to my ear.

"I'm sorry; once I stopped running none of you were within sensing. I couldn't smell you or anything… I got lost, and then fell asleep… by the time I woke up, it was dark."

"Wait, Bella… sleep? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked?

"Yes… I was tired from running, I sat down in the hollow of a tree and lay my head back… my eyes were heavy and when I opened them it was long after dark, hours."

"Something is not right here; I must speak with Dagon… I'm sure he will be able to… enlighten me." Carlisle said.

He and Esme went upstairs to pack while the other four Cullens stayed in the living room to question me on the minutest details. Of course I didn't mind answering them, but it bothered me that they all knew that something was amiss.

Bella the freak as a human and Bella the freak as a vampire… would I ever even out?

Jasper, the quietest of the bunch tonight, piped up, "Bella, we didn't mean to leave you all alone; we searched for you, you were nowhere… I couldn't read you at all."

I nodded in agreement, "I know, same here."

Silence fell upon the room; even Emmett had nothing to say. I jumped when Edward's phone rang.

"This is Edward." He said, his face grew a bit more relaxed. "Good, I'll tell her. Yes, thank you. I know she will thank you too. Yes, alright. Goodbye."

I looked up expectantly, still as I reached out with my mind I could not read him. I could not feel Jasper who was in the same room with me… even though these powers where new, something just felt wrong about losing them so quickly and without warning.

"That was Alice. Bella, Charlie took it hard at first, but Alice stayed with him, out of sight of course. He's packing up and heading to Scottsdale. We think he is going to your old house; it's on the market again. He seems much better, though. Alice is going to keep an eye on him from here, so she should be here anytime. She said congratulations on your powers."

I nodded in dumb relief. Charlie would be okay.

Now, would I?

We stayed up for a while longer while the others related their experiences with the Volturi and other vampires.

I noticed Edward looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"You've been yawning every four minutes or so for over an hour now… are you getting sleepy?"

I frowned, "Yes, actually. I'm sorry; I think I'm just going to go up to bed. It's been an exciting day and all." I laughed nervously as I excused myself.

Edward followed quietly.

When we reached my room I turned to him.

"I'm just going in to sleep you know, I'll be fine." I smiled, hoping to ensure him that I was completely unfazed about everything. He was not convinced.

"Bella, not only am I completely head over heels for you, I'm also a doctor." He said; that crooked grin of his melting me heart.

I laughed at his words, but my laughter died quickly as I saw he was not joking.

"You're… really?" I asked, my words stumbling upon themselves as easily as my feet.

"I thought Alice told you."

"I thought she was speaking metaphorically; you sometime seem to over-analyze things…those are Jasper's words, not mine; so I thought it was kind of a private joke or something."

Edward chuckled. "That sounds like Jasper… but, no, it's literal. I actually have two doctorates, one in internal medicine, specializing in disorders of the digestive, respiratory and circulatory systems, the other… well, it's kind of strange really, for a vampire, I suppose."

"What, I suppose it's in gynecology?" I smirked.

"Mmm, no. Neo and Prenatal cardiology and internal medicines." He said bashfully.

"Wow, that's… sounds like a lot actually."

"Well, when you have nothing but time.."

"So why bring it up? I just want to rest."

"Because, with your permission of course, I would like to observe your sleep cycles; Vampires, well none I have ever encountered, have even had the desire to rest their eyes… I'm hoping I can figure out why you actually sleep and if you are going through actual rem cycles."

I nodded an okay. This would surely be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffies.... they just come naturally.**


	22. Chapter 22 Hunted

**A/N: Here's something for you to chew on over Xmas. Hope you enjoy. Have a Happy Holiday Season everyone!**

**Musical Inspiration: Fresh Blood - The Eels**

* * *

I changed into my tank and shorts in the bathroom and crawled self-consciously into the bed. "So you're just going to watch me? What if I snore?"

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry, snoring is the least of our worries; vampires sleeping is quite a rarity."

"How rare?" I asked as I felt a large yawn coming on.

"So rare it's non-existent. I'm hoping to see whether I can tell if it's an actual REM cycle you're going through or more of a state of unconscious… like… fainting, or something."

I remember nodding, but after that it all becomes sort of fuzzy.

As I lay there drifting into a dream I thought I heard him whisper to me.

"Goodnight sweet princess…"

My dream was interesting, but nothing out of the ordinary; unless you count a vampire sleeping and dreaming out of the ordinary. Personally I had been in on the secret life of vampires just under a week now. It seems like ages had passed.

I woke with a start; the room was in total darkness but I could feel tension on the bed around me. "Edward?" I whispered into the dark room before me. I didn't think he would have left me.

"Bella." He whispered back. Even in his whisper I heard the strain in his voice. He was sitting on the end of my bed, I could not tell if he was facing me or facing away.

With my super hearing I could hear footsteps creeping up the stairs, toward my room.

"Bella, you need to go. Get out. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Whatever you do, do not look back." Edward said, his voice tighter than I had ever heard it, he sounded as if he were in pain.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Now, Bella. Go NOW!" he said.

I rose quickly and headed for the door.

"Window, Bella, use the window, HURRY!"

I reached the window and turned briefly, "Edward, why…what's going on? Why can't I look back?" I said, the fear evident in my voice now.

"Because we'll be hunting you Bella. Please, go quickly."

I heard a loud gasp as I turned and ran. I jumped quickly from the window, thinking of what I had just done only after I had done it. I had never jumped from a second or third story anything and I had just jumped out a window like it was second nature.

I was confused by Edward's words. I replayed them in my head as I ran. 'We'll be hunting you' – what could that mean? Where they playing a prank? Was this some sort of vampire initiation like fraternities in college had?

He didn't look like he was joking. And it hadn't sounded like just a thing they routinely did. His voice was strained; he sounded like he was in pain. And then there were the others. I could hear them moving toward the room as he spoke.

I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran not even knowing what direction I was going. I ran until there was nothing but ice and snow around me and still I persisted. I ran and ran, and as I ran, I cried. Most of the tears froze to my face but I didn't stop until I reached the sea.

I stood on the edge of a great precipice and stared at the angry blue deep before me. The sun was at my left and seemed to be trying to set, but not making much progress.

'The Midnight Sun.' I thought to myself. I gathered my courage and looked back. There was nothing behind me but ice and sparkling snow. The glitter of the crystals in the midnight sun reminded me of something I had seen not long ago.

I looked down at my skin expecting to see the same effect but to my dismay, I did not glitter like the Cullens.

I could feel my face scrunch up into a frown; the tears rolled down my cheeks and as before many of them froze there.

I was alone, and I was afraid. Obviously I was in the far North, but exactly where I had no idea. I must have passed Alaska hours ago. I had been to Alaska many times with Charlie on fishing trips. Alaska, even most of the more northern parts had some grasses and other features poking through the snow.

This wasn't even frozen tundra; this was pure ice all the way down. Surely I hadn't reached the pole. But honestly I wasn't sure.

I sat down, my thin cotton shorts and tank would have instantly doomed me as a human. All I felt now was the barest chill every now and again. As I sat, the longer I sat, I thought I could feel my skin harden. I was empty of tears, but my fear and distress stayed constant.

After some time; it seemed the sun had spun round me nearly one full time. Was that a day up here? Was it, perhaps half a day? I wish I had paid more attention in science class.

Finally my eyes began to get heavy again. Edward had said vampires were not supposed to sleep… did that mean I was not a vampire? I also still blushed and retained warmth to my skin; both of which concerned Carlisle enough to cause him to leave immediately on my behalf.

Should I worry? What would become of me?

So many questions swirled in my head as I leaned against a nearby snow bank. I let my breathing regulate, and began to drift again. I wondered how often I slept… did I follow a natural circadian rhythm like humans?

I let out a long sigh willing sleep to take me under and let me forget my pain and trepidation if only for a short time.

_-Meanwhile, some distance behind Bella-_

**JPOV**

I could only barely smell her scent on the wind. It was as if she had run in circles, backtracking and going around in patterns like a fox.

She had disappeared only minutes before we burst into her room, thirsty and on the hunt. None of us knew when things in the house had changed, but once it did, it seemed we could no longer control ourselves.

Even Edward had bent the frame of the window, forcing restraint as he watched her flee. He too had felt it and had had enough strength to warn her to get out before we were upon her.

The event itself is hard to explain; one minute we were all sitting around talking and laughing, and the next we all grew quiet.

Emmett, Rosalie and I were in the living room, Edward was in her room. It took only a shared glance between us and a nod from Emmett before we all stood. Each of us somehow understanding what it was we were about to do.

Even now the smell of the hunt drove us ever onward toward her. Each of us knew we must have her… none of us were willing to aid the other for fear of losing that sweet fresh blood for ourselves. As I looked around at my brothers and sister I could see the greed in their eyes, I could smell their lust.

She would be our undoing. At this point in time I believed we would all kill each other just to have her to ourselves.

I had not been able to contact her by thought since earlier, before she got lost. Things were beginning to get very strange indeed.

**APOV**

As I walked toward the all but sunken form in the snow I saw her stir. I think she could somehow sense me. I stopped in my tracks and let her turn. She had fallen back into a deep sleep. How long she had been out I couldn't say, but it had been long enough for the ice and snow to turn her from nearly human pale to icy sparkling white.

Had she still been human I would have said she had been frozen dead for days. In the form she was in now, however, she simply looked ethereal. Her eyelids were frosted and frozen. Her lips were a stunning violet hue. Her skin was so icy white it was nearly blue. She looked like an ice queen or a snow fairy.

The closer I came to her sleeping form, the more I noticed my body change. This must have been what I had seen happen to the others in my vision.

My senses became more agitated. Suddenly I was hungry. Not ravenously so, but enough that it was noticeable. I backed away and ran, hunting for some prey that would sustain me enough that I could approach her again.

I caught and drained the first polar bear that I came across. I had no time to play around, this was business.

After I felt satiated enough to approach her again I did so.

As I was kneeling beside her, half holding my breath, she woke.

**BPOV**

"Alice?" I muttered. My voice was rough with sleep.

"Bella… are you okay?" Alice replied softly.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not hurt…not at all. Just scared… alone…. Alice what's going on?" I could hear the panic in my voice but I didn't care. All I wanted was answers.

"Bella, I'm not exactly sure what's going on. I saw what happened though… I wish I knew why. It seems you had a feeding frenzy effect on the family… as I approached you the first time, I got hungry too, but I had enough strength to find other food.

Even now I'm kind of holding my breath. I don't exactly smell a 'human prey scent' coming off of you like when you were human, but something about you seems to incite hunger in the rest of us. Don't worry; I called Carlisle and told him what happened."

"So you knew where to find me? I mean, by your vision?" I asked, only half understanding what she was saying.

Alice nodded.

"So where are we?" I asked, wondering if she was having to try harder to hold her breath.

"In the arctic circle, very tip of the Northwest Territories in Canada before having to take a ship to go any further north." She replied softly.

I took a deep, icy breath. Where are they, Alice?

"Behind you… still in Alaska somewhere; you've outsmarted them somehow and they've lost your scent. None of us are all that good at tracking anyway, but you definitely have us beat in the art of illusion and escape." She said with a small humorless chuckle at the end.

"Why aren't you attacking me Alice? I can feel it… I know you want to." I asked tentatively.

"Because it would hurt me more later on if I did… unlike the others, I have the advantage to sort of live things before they happen… I already know how I would feel… the others too. I guess it helps."

I nodded but kept my distance. Alice was strong but I was not stupid. Funny, right now I felt more like their prey as one of their kind than I ever had as a human. Then again, as a human, my senses had been as sharp as a rubber ball comparatively.

* * *

**A/N: I think I've lost most of my readers due to my extended abscence here for some time. Truly sorry about that; lots going on. As you can see I'm desperately trying to regain some of my writing composure and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the junk that comes out of my head. Love you guys' comments on stuff, it blows me away that anyone else would enjoy what I put down on paper, but I'm sincerely glad you do! Hope you all have a very Happy New Year!**


	23. Chapter 23 Vampire Blood

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion... here...I hope this helps! Merry Xmas people!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Just then Alice's phone rang.

"This is me, talk." Alice said putting the phone to her ear.

I watched as Alice grew silent and said a final 'okay' as she flipped her phone closed.

"That was Carlisle… he's driving like mad to get home and I'm supposed to take you there too." She said, her voice confident but her eyes gave her away.

"Does he know what's wrong with me?" I asked as I stood.

"I think so… he sounded pretty confident. He's got Dagon with him."

It took some time to trek back to the house. I must have been running for longer than I thought; what seemed like only minutes to get where I ended up took lice and I nearly two days.

We spoke little on our way, every now and then, when she thought I wasn't looking I would catch her staring at me.

As we walked into the house I saw Edward stand quickly from his post on the couch. Carlisle stood as well as if to thwart any attempt at my life, but Edward put his hand up calmly.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I couldn't." Edward said, though he did not make a move toward me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded and stood my ground in the doorway until Carlisle motioned for me to come forward.

I walked slowly; I could sense everyone else's tension in the room. I knew the feeling I had left them with had not dissipated.

"Bella,' Carlisle said softly, 'give me your arm."

I did as I was asked and to my great surprise Carlisle produced a knife in his hand furthest from me.

He nodded to Esme who came forward with a large glass bowl, smaller than an punchbowl, but larger than one for common use.

"Bella, this shouldn't hurt a bit…" he said as he drew his knife across my wrist so quickly I could scarcely see him move.

I gasped out of habit; human habits die hard. I watched as fresh red blood poured out of my wound into the bowl beneath it.

I looked around the room; every single vampire could not take their eyes off of the bowl and its crimson contents.

Finally, since I seemed to be the only person not enthralled by my blood I spoke.

"Carlisle, what is...?"

He held up his hand to shush me, "Just one more moment… please" he said and set the bowl down directly in the middle of the room. "Dig in everyone."

I know my face must have registered the absolute shock I felt. I stood back as I watched what can only be described as a scene directly off of animal planet's most furious feeding frenzies.

The vampires all dove for the bowl, pulling others out of the way and pushing them back with such force that several large furniture items were upturned and slammed into the walls; glass broke somewhere off to my right as a lamp smashed into the wall with such force I was unsure that there would be any fragments left to piece together again.

I heard Rosalie scream as Alice grabbed her long blond hair and yanked backwards. Only Carlisle, Dagon and I stood back and watched the carnage. I looked at him in disbelief.

As suddenly as it had begun it was over, the pack began to disperse slightly from the bowl, now licked clean, with Edward and Jasper's faces still pressed against it trying to get those precious last droplets. Their eyes closed, their breath came in pants.

As I looked at the others who had given up the fight, all had seemingly partaken. Blood smeared their faces and stained their clothes. It was as if everyone had just come back to their senses.

As Edward and Jasper finally gave up on obtaining microscopic particulates and sat back down, I looked again to Carlisle, Dagon standing just behind him to the left.

"What the hell just happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, we have discovered that you… well… you may want to sit down for this one."

I shook my head, I wanted answers.

"Alright, well it seems your transformation was… well, first let me explain that most vampires when turning someone have to fight to keep control of their senses. We sort of go on autopilot and begin feeding… it's a natural response and it takes quite a bit of control to do properly.

As you saw, Dagon has been around for quite some time and truly has the best control of any vampire still in existence. He has the luxury of taking his time; no frenzy begins for him when he drinks any more than a human feels an innate desire to guzzle a bottle of wine with the first sip. This created an ability for him to savor your blood as he drank… which may be the problem.

You see, most of us can't stand to hold blood in our mouths when drinking… it's like we need to pull it into us with the very life force of the animal or human we are partaking from. Dagon can allow the blood to linger; this cause some of your blood mixed with his venom to flow back inot your body.

Basically it seems that this has only happened a few times in the past creating the more storybook versions of vampires."

"I don't understand." I said shortly.

"Your blood flowed back into your body mixed with his venom. Your heart wasn't overtaken by the venom like it would have been if one of us had turned you. We have pure venom running through our veins… as you can see, you have blood still coursing through yours.

New blood, fresh blood, and blood that is so new and sweet that just the scent of it sends other vampires into a complete out of control hunting mode. I nearly drained you just now into that bowl, but already your heart is beating and making more. It beats much more slowly than humans, but it beats.

You are a sort of living vampire. You can be cut like a human, but only with a knife or object made of pure silver. Your skin doesn't sparkle in the sun as I'm sure you've noticed. It never will; your skin didn't crystallize because the venom didn't infiltrate every single pore. You sleep because you need to regenerate; but you are still immortal in every way. Even if you were drained of blood entirely, you would not die. The powers you may have shown early on when the venom flowed around your brain before the blood took back over probably will only come back when you're drained of blood and only the venom remains. Once the blood begins to fill you up again you will lose them.

You can probably accomplish other things as well… you may even be able to cry or dream. You unfortunately can be staked… as I said you won't die, but your strength will not be equal to ours so you must take care. You can cease to exist just as we do if your head is removed and your body burned… you still have enough venom in you to make you highly flammable.

Your cells still live where ours are frozen… but unlike a human when your cells die they will be replaced eternally by new ones, you will not appear to age."

I frowned… so I'm… alive?" I asked.

"No, but neither are you fully dead." He replied.

"So you know this because…"

"There have been others like you; made by vampires as strong and old as Dagon. We are not certain there are any like you still in existence, but there is always a chance. You seem to have a survival instinct that can cause you to run faster than us and in more confusing patterns… which is why the others lost you so quickly."

I remained silent for a while taking in everything he had said.

When I looked up Dagon stood before me. "My beauty, forgive me… you are my first… child that ever I have created. I did not know you would be the living dead because of it."

I smiled… "I don't know what to say…"

"Bella,' Carlisle said quietly, 'this is quite a benefit for you and the rest of us as well." You can walk among the humans and be totally undetected. You can be seen in the sunlight, you feel soft and warm… you bleed. You will be totally free." He said.

I turned to Edward. "And you; how does this make you feel? How can we be together if every day or two you want to eat me?"

He laughed out loud. "Darling, the benefit is that I can drain you dry and like a magic fountain you will never run out. I can live off of human blood and not be guilty for taking a life. We all can."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, then we will be undetectable to others of our kind; our eyes will be crimson and they'll never know… we'll still be vegetarians."

Everyone in the room smiled.

Dagon nodded. "It seems, dear Bella, that you have just granted me the generals I needed for my great army."

I looked at him, confused.

"Carlisle, Edward and the others – the Volturi discount them because of their different ways of living… if the Volturi thought they had given up their lifestyle, they would see them as a unit more powerful than their own. With me behind them, my army would be undefeatable."

"So war is imminent. Can it not be avoided?" I asked.

"It will happen whether we want it or not. If we do not overthrow the Volturi now then they will become more and more corrupt. It may be too late already, but we must try."

I nodded. It seems that my transformation had been just what the doctor ordered for vampire kind.

* * *

**A/N: One more to go guys, it will be over tonight!**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all, I hoped you have enjoyed my story. I've had this chapter inside me for a while and I know some of you will be less than pleased with it but from Chapter 1 this is where I wanted it to end up. Thank you all so much for reading. You guys are the reason I write!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Preparations happened quickly. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle went back with Dagon to Chicago. They plotted their course of action for weeks. The size of Dagon's army rose to unbelievable heights.

We all knew that things may never get back to what they once were as in Dagon's original reign. But after a few decades, the Volturi's influence and every last member of the Volturi themselves were ash and nothing more. Dagon now sat as supreme beatific counselor. He discouraged anyone from thinking or referring to him as ruler, king, etc. – it was too close to what the Volturi's brand of whoop-la.

He was exactly what he said he was- a counselor and nothing more. As the oldest vampire in existence, he had tons of advice for all and was amazingly objective. He had no reason to rule or serve justice on a platter; if there was an uprising or a vampire somewhere that was drawing attention to themselves too loudly, the other local vampires seemed to take care of it. Amazingly, vampires are a very self-governing body. They value their quality of life and secrecy as much as the next hermit.

Turns out letting the cat out of the proverbial bag where our existence was concerned wasn't the disaster the Volturi had imagined it would be either. Most of the humans who discovered the truth were either being fattened for the kill, or soon to be one of us anyway. Those who didn't fall into either category were labeled as insane or eccentric; the world had grown too smart for the old superstitions.

As for Edward and I, well we moved back to Chicago in 2045. We still live in his parents' house but usually only in the winter when Chicago is at its least sunny. I can still go out in sunlight without drawing attention, but poor Edward still shines like a disco ball. He's quite self-conscious so during the brighter months we live in dreary places. I'm still his favorite dessert, dinner, lunch, brunch and breakfast. Needless to say his eyes are red as the blood flowing in my veins.

As for the other Cullens; they quit feeding off of me after the fall of the Volturi. All of their eyes are back to their gorgeous gold. Jasper and I still share our connection most of the time; Edward keeps me pretty devoid of plasma so I can be more like him. I don't mind one bit.

Alice and I are connected at the ear. No matter where Edward and I live, she never fails to call me at least once per day. Mostly to let me know how the next day will be. Weather wise, of course; I don't think I could handle knowing all the other stuff all the time.

As for Charlie; well, Alice was mistaken when she left Chicago that summer. He did go to Arizona and bought the old house of my moms. He was found there a week later, gunshot wound to the head… self-inflicted. His note, to no one in specific stated that losing his wife and daughter both gave him nothing to wake up for everyday. He wanted to be with us… I hope he wasn't disappointed that I wasn't there when he found my mom on the other side. I hope they are happy wherever they are.

My best friend in the world, besides Alice, Angela… I visit her in Forks every now and then… I just wish she knew about my visits. She assumed along with the rest of the town that I died in the accident Alice had fabricated for Charlie. I suppose he called Angela to tell her soon after Alice left. Angela is now in her golden years and as sweet as ever. She has seventeen grandchildren. Sometimes I envy her. Her husband passed away last year of a massive heart attack. I vaguely remember him from some of my classes in high school. I wish I could comfort her, but I fear that the sight of me still as young as she remembered me would be more than she could take, though as her health is failing quickly I think it might be a merciful visit.

As I walk toward her room at the nursing home I wonder at what her reaction will be; many years have passed since the vampire war was ended. I had been 'dead' now for sixty eight years. She is the last living contact from my human life still alive. I have to say goodbye to her; I didn't get that chance with anyone else.

I turn the corner into her room. Poor dear, she is in her bed gazing out her window at the summer sunshine – a rare beauty in Forks. I hesitate on what to say… nothing seems just right… finally…

"Angela?" I say softly. Her aged face turns from the rays streaming through her window. Her eyes grow wide. I hear a raspy gasp come from her frail body.

"Don't be afraid; it's me, Bella." I say gently as I walk toward her.

"I know who you are, Bella. I might be old but I'm still not senile." She says with a slight smile.

"I wanted to see you, I felt so awful being alive and letting you and everyone else think I was dead." I say awkwardly.

She pats the bed next to her motioning me to sit. "If you were alive you'd be old and wrinkled like me, Bella. I know technology is good, but we haven't come that far yet."

I had to smile; her sense of humor had not left her over the years.

"I heard about Eric; I'm so sorry, Ang."

"We had many good years; I'm not sorry at all… it was his time." She said, her smile was not for me, but the memories that flooded her mind as she spoke.

"I'm not a hallucination, you know." I said sarcastically, part of me wishing she could just believe that I was.

"I know; I told you, I'm not senile yet." She quipped.

I nodded.

"You married him, didn't you?" she asked.

"Married who?" I asked, she couldn't possibly know.

"The Cullen boy, Edward… he never ages either, you know."

"How did you know?"

"You people, whatever you are, think others don't notice? I saw him as a child here in Forks and again when we were in school together. I had heard he moved to Chicago… just put two and two together when you walked in the room."

I laughed, of course. Angela was always sharper than people gave her credit for; I just never thought I would take her for granted as others had. I guess years of experience don't count for everything.

"Yes, we're married. No children though." I said as if still trying to play normal.

"Of course you got no children, Bella. Your kind can't have them. Don't play me for a fool… the Cullens don't look alike at all and that whole adoption story they were passing around was full of holes."

"You seem to have perceived so much; do you know what we are?" I asked.

"No; I know you're probably not as human as you look, I know you aren't alive but beyond that I don't know what you are."

"We're vampires, Ang." I said and for the first time I felt slightly ashamed at that fact, as if I was confessing a sin to my grandmother.

"Explains a lot then." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it would. If it bothers you I can go." I offered.

"You really have lost it Bella; the first time I see you in nearly seventy years and you're ready to split because you have a spicy diet?" she retorted.

At that comment I couldn't help but let go a stream of laughter. After my explanation we sat and talked until visiting time was over. I hated to leave but she was in good spirits.

As I walked out of the nursing home and climbed into the passenger side of our car Edward smiled at me.

"I always liked Angela. She was more perceptive than I gave her credit for though." He said lightly.

I laughed. But inside I didn't feel joyful. I had come because I had asked Alice to watch her for the last few years. Alice said it was time; she only had a few days left. Of course, Alice was right. Two days after my visit Angela died in her sleep.

Edward and I attended the funeral; no one alive now in Forks would remember either of us, so it seemed safe enough. I was glad I had spoken to her that last time. I wouldn't trade it now for the world.

As we walked away from the grave site Edward put his arm around me.

"Do you regret it now?" he asked.

"What this? No."

"Really? You never think about how we will never end up in a place like this?" he said gesturing to the gravestones around us.

"No, I really don't. I have my soul's match. No matter how much we loose of those around us, I just think of it like this… if we were human we'd have lost them anyhow… pain heals over time and you only remember the happy times anyway after a while. So since all we have is time and a family who will never die. I have no regrets whatsoever."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you Bella Swan Masen Cullen… let's go home to Masen Lane."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews get you two Cullens of your choice under you tree for you to unwrap tomorrow morning!**


	25. For Fans Only

Hello my fans of other fanfics! I really love hearing from you that you are enjoying my stories…hey I even like the criticisms; it means people are reading and thinking and I love that!

Okay so here we go, this is an exclusive sneak peek for all of you fans who liked reading Broken, My Immortal and 112 Masen Lane.

Now, granted I am writing this one in the fashion that I wrote Broken, my very first. I write up 4-6 chapters ahead of what I post so I can stay up to date and not lag behind so far you forget what the story is about.

Now this story (as all of my others are) is completely Alternate Universe. But I think you might enjoy;

Synopsis: It's the early 20th century and Bella has landed herself in jail for murder. Edward happens to be in the right place at the right time. Can he help her?

Here is an excerpt from chapter 3:

"_If I wanted to make you talk… truly wanted to make you talk, I could chéri." I said, not intending to be as menacing as my words came out to be._

_She smirked at this. "If I had nothing to talk about, there would be nothing to hear."_

"_Oh, mon Chéri, I could make you confess to things you couldn't dream of in your darkest nightmares." I replied, despising myself for letting even this tiny bit of the monster within show though. I had to show her I meant business. If she didn't confess to me and let me help her, she'd be the first woman to swing in this country in two-hundred years._

Now keep in mind they are living in New Orleans in the very early 20th century. My dates are neither cannon nor historically accurate so don't start with the fact that certain part of New Orleans were no longer in existence at the time of this writing. I know… but I write for effect, not accuracy.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
